


Help Me Find My Home

by Epifox



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Art, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Dark, Depression, Drawing, Dynamax (Pokemon), Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fear, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Galar-chihou | Galar Region (Pokemon), Gore, Happy Ending, Kabu tries his best, Love, Melony's great ok?, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, OC heavy, Pokemon, Pokemon AU Kind Of, Pokemon Battles, Romance, Sex, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, So much angst, Sorry Not Sorry, like seriously, so self indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 68,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epifox/pseuds/Epifox
Summary: Motostoke's Gym Leader Kabu raises his niece Nara from childhood as if she's his own daughter. Kabu taught her the ins-and-outs of Pokemon battling among other things, but now that she's older, Nara feels like there are pieces missing in her life. Be it fate or poor decision-making skills, she has a chance meeting with the Galar Region's very own Champion Leon while camping in the wild area.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Original Character(s), Dande | Leon/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 36
Kudos: 29





	1. Dreams and Chances

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> This is my own Leon X Reader fic because I've got one doosey of a story I wanna share, but it's obviously up to you readers whether it'll be worth reading or not. Please feel free to leave feedback in the comments, I am always looking to improve my writing skills! This kind of writing is a craft and I am still not as experienced as I'd like to be so I'll try my best!
> 
> Just a note, this story begins in early September the fall before Leon gives Hop and Gloria their own pokemon. I assume that event happens around mid-March, and the gym challenge extends through to August with the Champion Cup at the end of summer #creativefreedomyay. Year is around 2029-2030.
> 
> Second note, this fic was inspired by two other Leon x OC/Reader fics, "Comfort in Despair" by Jeralee, and "A Certain Darkness is Needed to See the Brightest Stars" by MightyMage. Please go check out their works they're so good!
> 
> Also OC's got brown hair and brown eyes, how original amiright?
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy!

_Black, foreboding clouds fog up Nara’s vision, and the wind bites at her face like shards of glass in the air. She’s floating - no, soaring through the rain. Two great wings are spread beneath her, struggling to fight through the torrential hurricane. Nara calls out, a pitiful noise lost in the winds; where was she, why was she there? A great FLASH is followed by a deafening BOOM - the wings suddenly crumble into wisps of dust._

_She falls._

_“NO wait! Help me, Please!” she begs to no avail._

_The wind mutes Nara’s cries as she tumbles through the air like a rock. Crashing waves draw closer, ever closer as she plummets. Her heart seizes in her chest as she yells desperately._

_“Please, I don’t want to die!”_

_Another CRASH and she slams into the water._

“AAAGH!” 

Instead of plunging into icy depths of a vast ocean, Nara’s face hugs the white carpet of her bedroom floor, a mix of shag and brunette hair. She’s like a spaghetti fork spun all twisted up in her navy comforter. Light filters through her lace curtains above a plastic rookidee alarm clock overturned on the floor, chanting _SKREE, WAKE UP WAKE UP, SKREE._

She slaps at the clock with an annoyed grunt, clicking the rookidee’s head back into place.

“Cuu Cuuub?” 

Nara cracks an eyelid. Her alolan cubone was staring down at her with black baby eyes, its head tilted in a scared expression. The blanket must have thrown him off the bed when she tumbled. 

“Sorry Cubone, you okay?” 

“Cuuu, _Cuuuu_ ” The baby snorts back indignantly, stumbling away to search for it’s bone under the sea of blankets while Nara untangles herself from the pile of sheets. She sits up against the bedframe and chuckles, scooping the cubone in her arms. It struggles until she scratches it behind the seam where his bone mask touches his neck.

“Awwww c'mon Cuby, I SAID I was sorry," she coos, "how about I slip you an extra treat for breakfast this morning to make up for it?”

Cubone crosses its arms, seemingly satisfied with that bargain. He spots his bone under the dresser across the room and hops out of her grasp to retrieve it. 

_Crash!_

Nara flinches as a Motostoke waste truck empties trash bins outside her window, situated four stories above the street.

“Again with the nightmare… ” She mutters. She’s exasperated at this point, it's been the same dream time and time again for almost half a year. A woman can only lose so much sleep and still make it through the day.

She doesn’t get much chance to stay upset because both her and Cubone are startled by a voice calling from the stairwell outside her door. 

“ _Nara_ , what was that noise? Are you alright?” 

“Yes uncle, hang on I’ll be down in a minute!”

Nara quickly strips off her pajamas, changing into shorts and a workout t-shirt. Before heading to the bathroom, she places her clock back on her windowsill, checking the time. _7:30am._

Shit, she's late again. 

Nara brushes her teeth like a madman and smears a mix of foundation and a derma-blend cover cream over the small scar trailing two inches down her cheek to her neck. No matter how much she taps and smears, it’s a pisspoor coverup. She sighs.

“ _It’ll have to do for today”_

While avoiding a makeup smudge, she scoops her waist-length brunette hair and ties it off near the bottom with a black hairband. There’s not much wave to her hair, it’s a thick mane that hangs almost like a small blanket covering her spine down to her hips. Regardless of any difficulty styling, she refuses to cut it. Her uncle once told her it reminded him of her mother.

Brushing some stray locks out of her face, Nara hops down the stairs like a chimchar on crack while attempting to pull on her socks. She trips on the last step and uses the momentum to basically fly through the hall into the oak dining table of the dual-floored apartment flat. Her uncle Kabu, already clad in gym gear, doesn’t even flinch from reading over the _Motostoke Times_ as his glass of orange juice threatens to overturn on his already-finished plate. 

“Good morning wrecking ball, It seems your alarm clock malfunctioned again.” He says in a flat tone, not even bothering to glance up from the paper. It’s title curves out of sight, _Macro Cosmos Preps Next Year’s Gym Challenge..._. 

Nara tucks herself into the chair opposite of him and sheepishly pokes at her pre-made plate of over-easy eggs with a fork like a scolded grookey playing with a stick. They were a little stiff, probably cold - but she DID oversleep after all.

Again.

“I’m sorry uncle… I... had that nightmare” She explains, watching the yolk ooze over her plate. She knows Kabu doesn’t mind talking about her recurring annoyance, but it’s still embarrassing to bring up. She was 19 years old for Arceus’ sake, she should be able to get over a simple nightmare.

He gave her an inquiring look, raising a silver-haired eyebrow.

“The one with the ocean? And the storm?”

“Yes, where I fall to the water” She says, biting at a forkful of egg.

He closes the newspaper and sets it aside. 

“Well, it’s just a dream Nara, it could be your diet before bed. Did you have any sweets? Did you drink soda after 7pm?” 

“No”

“Lemonade?’

“No”

“Seltzer?”

“Uncle, only you like that stuff”

Kabu chuckles and gets up from the table.

“Heh, I suppose you’re right. Now c’mon finish your breakfast and let’s get started, it’ll get your mind off your nightmare”

He tosses an extra piece of egg to Arcanine, who’s lounging on the living room couch. He catches it perfectly between his sharp fangs and chews with a happy expression. Kabu turns back towards the sink.

“Besides I’m behind schedule as is because of _someone’s_ faulty alarm clock.”

“Heh, right…” She replies, rubbing at the back of her neck.

She helps Kabu clean off the dishes in silence. After, they lace up their tennis shoes by the front door, preparing for their morning jog. Before leaving, Nara runs back upstairs to grab a large navy backpack leaning against the bedroom door and does a quick 180. On the way back down, she scoops up Cubone from the stairs, sneaking him a small bit of toast while Kabu calls for Arcanine to follow them.

===

Nara grunts at her shaky wrists as she finishes her third bench press set. Chaka, one of Kabu’s hired gym trainers, spots her form from above, helping her fit the iron bar back into the rack.

“Alright, set finish. Great job today Nara you were killing your bench max!” Chaka beams. The trainer wipes her forehead with a nearby towel and blushes a bit.

She’s easily embarrassed by praise (Kabu doesn’t necessarily dish it out), especially when it comes to weightlifting. Staying fit is, to put it bluntly, an expectation of the Kabu family household.

“Thanks, Imma head to the locker room to freshen up now, I was planning on leaving earlier so I better get going.” 

Kabu suddenly interjects from a nearby lat-pulldown machine, grunting from the exertion.

“Do you have- everything packed- ? Is your- cell phone charged?”

Nara flashes a smile and gives him a big thumbs up.

“Yes uncle I have everything I need!”

Kabu releases the bar, letting it settle. He crosses his arm and glances over his shoulder, staying silent for a moment, making the girls lock eyes nervously. They both know the look on his face all too well - he’s contemplating. When Kabu is considering something, it looks like he’s rolling a stone around in his mouth. She sincerely hopes he didn’t change his mind about this weekend, she can handle herself for one single camping trip. 

“Good, just… make sure to call each evening. Please don’t give me reason to worry. And don't push your partners too hard, training in the wilderness is meant to be beneficial, not hindering to their health.”

She nods.

“Of course uncle, and I promise I'll remember to call”

Chaka crosses her arms with a bemused look.

“Pshh, Nara? cause trouble? She would neeeever-”

Nara jabs at her ribs with her elbow.

“At least my pokemon didn’t get spooked by a trainer’s ghastly and almost melt the glass doors in the lobby, unlike _someone’s_ salazzle…” She taunts with a smirk.

Chaka's jaw drops.

“That was a one-time accident Nara, you know that! and Salazzle felt horrible!” 

"Suuuure sure," she chuckles. Kabu just shakes his head, returning to his set on the lat machine.

Nara turns to Chaka and holds out her hand for a fist bump - which she reluctantly reciprocates - and walks off towards the locker room. Cubone was waiting for her there, sitting patiently playing a game on her rotom phone. She’s not much into phone games, but she keeps _Dragonvale_ downloaded just for him, even though every time he plays he gets frustrated that there aren't apposable thumbs on his stubby hands yet. 

The trainer strips her workout clothes and relaxes into the hot stream of a shower. Her heart was pounding, and it wasn't just from the workout. She sucks in a deep breath to calm her nerves.

“ _Why am I so anxious, it’s just three days”_

But it’s three days of pure freedom. It took her _weeks_ of convincing for Kabu to let her go on this trip. He was… a bit overbearing at times, at least when it came to her safety. But she eventually broke him by claiming she should train her pokemon as much as she can while she has the ‘flames of youth’ he spouts off to gym challengers about.

“ _Of course, this isn’t JUST a training excursion…”_ She muses, rubbing through her hair with soap.

Over three months ago, Nara graduated from Motostoke Public University with a two year degree in Business Marketing. She had hated every moment of it, but Kabu insisted she needed _some_ further schooling beyond his instruction on gym training.

So she moved back in with Kabu for the summer, and ever since then hasn't decided what she wants to do with her life.

She clenches her eyes shut in the spray of water.

The topic's a sore spot for sure. She feels a bit… lost, like she’s wandering aimlessly without direction. It doesn’t help that her best friend Aurora has already worked a whole year as an apprentice at a successful Pokemon breeding facility. She’s proud of Aurora of course, but… can’t help feeling a little jealous; as if she’s behind on life.

Nara knows one thing for sure though. She’s passionate about art, and this trip will fuel that passion.

She quickly wrings out her hair and steps out the shower to dry off, changing into functional black leggings, brown hiking boots, and a gray zip up emblazoned on the back with Motostoke Gym’s cetiscorch symbol. She chuckles when Cubone peeks his eyes out from behind little paws, retying the end of her wet mop of hair with the same black hairtband.

“Alright buddy, it's time to go, let’s do this,” She says with a determined glint in her eye. Cubone jumps to his feet and nods.

She hoists the navy hiking bag in her locker over her shoulder, scoops Cubone into her arms, and heads towards the gym exit. 

===

She was going to spend her weekend in the wild area south of Motostoke. Growing up, she gained plenty of experience camping and training her pokemon in the wilderness with Kabu, but she’s never gone on her own before. The somewhat treacherous landscape and wild pokemon could be dangerous to anyone unprepared in some areas. 

Walking up the wild area path, Nara pulls out her rotom phone to check her location. Sure enough, the Giant’s Seat was dead ahead. The stone outcroppings curving up the mountainside are like tree-dotted shelves in the southeast portion of the wild area. 

Illuminated by the afternoon sun, her boots crunch on the path until it inclines to more of a stone hill. After awhile, she was grunting from exertion pulling herself up a rock face to the nearest flat plateau. A group of dwebble giggle into their claws from the left as Cubone hangs onto her zip-up collar for dear life. He’s shaking like a leaf; she feels a bit guilty keeping him out, but Cubone hates nothing worse than his poke ball. She twists her head and pecks him on the cheek.

"Hey you're doing great Cuby, the higher up we go the more special the pokemon will be, I promise"

"Cuub cuuuu" He squeaks.

With a final _HUFF_ , she vaults over the edge and onto the first cliff. She pats the dirt off her leggings and looks around, her breath catching in her throat.

It was… beautiful. The area expanded out to a small green field lined with trees,. To the left a cascading waterfall letting out into a body of water a bit bigger than a pond. The fifty-foot rock wall behind the water curved up and outward like the arch of a bow. From the base of the lake, a stream twisted down the hillside out of sight. 

But the pokemon - there were so _many_. A group of woopers and quagsires floated just above the water’s surface, the babies spurting water guns at each other. On the shoreline, a mudsdale and its mudbray lapped at the small lake. Groups of leopards sprinted across the field, scaring a crew of diggersby’s back into unseen dirt burrows. Most of these pokemon weren’t rare by any means, but it was still a startling transition from Motostoke’s atmosphere.

She chose a flat area of grass surrounded by a crescent group of trees hugging up against the cliffs. There was only one other tent set up around 500 yards down the hill, and no other people in sight. She was fine, in fact even happy for the privacy.

“ _Makes sense,_ _I guess it’s not gym challenge season anymore”_

With a _Snap,_ Nara unclips the bag holding her bright yellow tent. Setting up is an ordeal in itself since Cubone tries to help, but he only succeeds in almost slapping himself with one of the metal poles. She picks him up and places him by the backpack.

“Please wait buddy, you’re honestly not helping.”

Cubone pouts as she clicks the last pole into place. She leans back against the nearest tree.

“ I guess it’s not too late to start looking for rare pokemon. Should probably make sure I have everything ready, right Cuby?” 

He ignores her and continues to clink his bone club on a rock. She narrows her eyes mischievously.

“Alright fine, be that way. If you don’t want to come with me I _guess_ I can just split your dinner with our two pals here right?” She smirks, patting two poke balls hooked into her loose-fitting leather belt.

Shocked and betrayed, Cubone stared at her with wide eyes threatening to tear up through little whimpers.

“Oh come here little guy, you know I wouldn’t do that, it’ll be fun I promise, just let me double-check if I have everything”

Nara pulls her emptier pack up from the ground. Cubone watches with a curious expression as she slides out a hardcover one-foot by two-foot sketchbook. 

“See Cuby? This is what we’re _really_ here for” She mutters, tugging at a satchel the size of a football from behind her food and clothes. She shuffles her hand under the fold to make sure none of the supplies fell out - pens, pencils, erasers, tortillons, and charcoal stubs. Most importantly, her final project assignment was folded up in a pocket. All of it was there.

Satisfied, she slides the sketchbook back inside and zips her pack. She stretches out a hand for Cubone to crawl up her arm with renewed enthusiasm. 

“Rotom, could you text Kabu that we set up camp okay?” She asks, tightening the straps on her pack. 

“ _Bzzt Bzzt,_ yes ma'am, all sent!” He buzzes happily from her coat pocket. That’s everything then. She stands up, takes a deep inhale of the fresh air, and scans the ridge, searching for the best route up the mountain.

===

Beads of sweat trickle down Nara’s forehead as she stops moving to rest for a moment. The precipice she was climbing was about forty feet high, a straight drop may not kill her but it would definitely be an emergency. The sight might- no, it for sure would give Kabu a heart attack, but she has a lot of confidence and faith in her physical strength. Kabu taught her many different skills, including how to properly rock climb, since much of Galar is treacherous wilderness. She could almost hear his lecturing tone. 

_“You never know when the difference between being informed and unprepared could mean life or death”_

She always felt like that was a little dramatic, but oh well. Besides, her encampment may be almost a mile away down steep ridges, but Nara knows there will be something worthwhile up here. There just… _has_ to be. 

_Flap Flap_

She freezes. Something sounded like… it was running? No, flapping - like a pair of wings.

“ _SQUEEE_ ” 

“Cuuuu Cuuube!” Cubone points behind them.

Nara cranes her neck towards the screeching noise. A small purple blob stops for a moment, then flies up out of sight.

“A noibat! Wow, I’ve never seen one before! It must live in a cave nearby!” She whispers excitedly, not wishing to scare the pokemon further if it was still nearby.

She ignores a sharp pain in her fingers, which were already scratched and irritated from digging into the rock. Nothing could come in the way of her and that noibat. This could be it. _The_ project that gets her work noticed.

She's rushing too fast though, and her foot finds a loose rock. It detaches, plummeting down with quiet _ticks._ Cubone starts whimpering again.

“It’s okay buddy, I promise I got this, just hold on tight,” the trainer reassures him as she regains her stability.

In another five minutes, she’s finally at the edge of the cliff the noibat flew over. A gigantic oak tree’s trunk curves above her head. To her left there’s an overhanging root about a foot thick across jutting out of the stone. Nara tests tugging on it like a rope, and it holds her weight. With a final grunt, she crawls up cracks of bark on the large root like a caterpillar, and both her and Cubone roll off to the ground heaving. 

“ _Hah_ … You okay Cuby? I bet it’s still up there… I know it, _Hah_ … Just gotta… Catch my breath”

Cubone squirms out from under her shoulder and walks around the large oak tree. It was as thick, she figures she couldn’t even come close to wrapping her arms around it.

“Thank you… Tree,” She breathes out, patting the enlarged root like a loyal pet. She reaches back for her water bottle to take a drink.

Cubone suddenly squeals like someone kicked him, causing her to spill water all over her face. Nara rolls onto her stomach and looks up to see Cubone trying to hide with his eyes closed and tail between his legs.

“What is it bud, what’s wrong?” 

She tries stroking his belly with her pointer finger while she wipes the water off her face, but he just keeps quivering. Unsettled, she army crawls to the next large root and looks over the edge, peering like a soldier in a trench.

They're on another larger plateau, scattered with a couple more oak trees not unlike the one her and Cubone were under. There’s tall green grass patched into the gray faceted stone, and it sounded like another stream was trickling somewhere Nara couldn’t see. To the left there was a willow tree, some more grass, an orange lump-

She tenses up like there was a gun to her head.

There, underneath the big moss-coated willow, a bright orange dragon was snoozing with its eyes shut, soaking in the last of the afternoon sunlight. From 15 feet away Nara still easily recognizes the famous fire-type.

“ _A charizard? They’re not native to the Giant’s Seat. What’s a charizard doing all the way up-”_

Wait. 

She blinks once, then twice. 

A man was snoring against the charizard's side, the dragon curled around him protectively. The stranger's chin was tucked up against his chest, his forearms crossed behind his head, twisting into a thick cascade of purple hair. His legs - clad in white-checkered leggings - were outstretched in his reclined position. A gold-fur lined cape the color of crimson was neatly folded next to the man, atop which sat a black hat.

Her eyes widen like saucers.

Leon? The Galar Region’s Champion, Leon? Her home country’s icon, here, snoozing with his charizard?

Perplexed, she slowly lowers her head and looks down at Cubone, who raises his mask back up and peeks at her.

“ _There’s no way it’s him, he lives in Wyndon, that’s over 300 miles away… Maybe… A crazy look-alike fan?”_

She creases her eyebrows like a confused chess player and slowly peers back over the root. 

Sure enough, the champion and his charizard were still there, both snoring softly. 

It was honestly… kind of adorable. Kabu has never taken Nara along to his Champion’s Cup matches in years he’s qualified, and whenever Leon gave a rare visit to the gym, she was in school, so she’s never met the guy. But just because she hasn't done the gym challenge doesn’t mean she lives under a rock. Galar’s undefeated champion is as well known as Arceus itself; everyone in the whole region must have cheered for Leon when he single handedly put Galar on the map after taking first place in the Tournament of Champions last year. Even Kabu praises his fighting style, she’ll never forget when he admitted it was the fiery passion from his battle with the champion that reinvigorated Kabu’s love for battling with his own pokemon - it was just so out-of-character.

Leon’s everywhere though; in press releases, event announcements, commercials, adverts - and some cereal boxes. His confidence and smile are contagious, even _she_ has attempted his signature champion pose a few times when she was younger. 

“ _But why is he here?”_ she wonders.

She’s never seen him like this, Nara doubts _anyone_ has, no smile flashing for the cameras, no champion pose, he’s completely unguarded.

A pure moment to capture-

“ _No, that’s weird,"_ she reasons with herself. " _Watching a_ _sleeping stranger is something a creep would do, even if he is the champion”_

She’s never really been a huge fan - as in fangirl fan of Leon; it’s nothing against him, she’s just never really had a cause. Of course she acknowledges that he’s… attractive; _extremely_ attractive. But... there wasn’t any sort of championship goal for Nara and her pokemon to strive for, unlike everyone else around her age. It doesn’t help that he’s technically an opponent of uncle Kabu’s as well. 

Uncertainty nags in the back of her head.

_“This is a once in a lifetime chance…”_

She's not a pervert, this isn't like that. To her, it's more of a creative intuition, jumping on a chance to do something unique. She scrunches her nose and shakes her head. 

“ _No, I shouldn’t, he’s still a person. Besides, I bet he expected to be alone up here it would be a complete invasion of his privacy…”_

Her fingers pinch and twist at a stray chunk of her hair.

“ _But… How often does someone get to draw the champion? Plus, how would he find out? I'd just keep it in my sketchbook anyways…”_

She looks back at Cubone.

“What should I do Cuby?” she whispers.

He just stares, completely unconcerned with her inner turmoil. She blinks. He blinks. He walks over and tugs at her backpack. They both look back over the root, where Leon and Charizard are still snoring away.

Nara sighs through her gritted teeth, poking a finger at Cubone’s belly.

“For the record, if he catches us, it’s your fault,” 

“Cuuby!”

===

30 minutes later, the trainer has gained headway into her sketch. She has her book balanced against the tree root like a little easel. The bag of pencils sits at the top of her backpack pouch, just in case she needs to stuff them down and make a quick escape. She taps her lip with the butt of her hb pencil, admiring the work she’d done so far.

“ _I can’t believe I’m doing this… I feel like a stalker”_

She’s finished the primary framing and blocky forms of the two figures, now it’s on to detail work. Nara starts with Leon’s face, working her way outward. Slow pencil strokes highlight the details of his champion shirt.

She hesitates at the curve of his waist, color dusting her cheeks.

“ _C’mon Nara, professional. Stay professional. Just have to get it right”_

She likes to consider herself a bit more mature than her peers, especially when compared to Aurora. She WAS raised by Kabu of all people but she was still finding it a bit… difficult to stay fully composed in these circumstances. Not only was the whole situation just downright strange in the first place to say the least, but Leon, well... he was _athletic_. The guy obviously worked out. His biceps were muscular, and she had to redraw his legs three times just to get the correct dimensions. The muscle was a harsh contrast to his face, which admittedly looked soft and endearing outlined by his trimmed beard.

Nara flitted her eyes back and forth between the paper and her subject while Cuby gnaws on the last oran berry in a small bag she left out to keep him quiet. Her pencil dances across the paper in a mix of graphite and strewn eraser bits. She quickly moves on to Charizard’s large slumbering form, working from his head down to the flaming tail.

One last curve... Redo this line... Done.

Satisfied, she leans back again and wipes at her palms which were rubbed dry from the paper. She was... admittedly pretty proud of the final product. The proportions weren't too far off and she actually managed to get in quite a bit of detail.

Cubone snorts as a northern gust of wind blew around the outcropping. Nara didn’t notice, she just pawed at her billowing hair with a grunt, but Cuby’s empty bag was thrust into the air. Cubone watches it toss and turn in the wind, circling overhead. It lands about a foot away from Charizard.

While the young artist was erasing a patch of poorly drawn grass, she misses the orange dragon snort. He caught a whiff of sweet oran berry scent; it was his favorite snack. Curious where the scent came from, Charizard blinks and grumbles. With a low growl he lets out a yawn and looked to his trainer, who was still fast asleep after their flight. He swiveles his long head at his surroundings, rubbing at an itch on his neck with a long claw.

The dragon locks eyes with Nara like a deerling in headlights.

“Ah” She squeaks.

Times up. 

Charizard tilts his head, letting out a grunt as Nara rushes to stuff her pencils and sketchbook down the pack. Suddenly, another gust of wind blasts around the ridge, this time from the south. In her panic, the girl isn’t ready and tilts further backwards on her heels. She tries to regain her balance, but the tree trunk’s out of reach, and she never hooked her backpack to anything earlier.

“Wha- No, Cuby, LOOK OUT!” She yells as her body tumbles sideways over the cliff. She barely manages to catch the root of the oak tree with both hands as she dangles over the drop a foot below the edge. Cubone screams peeking over at her. 

“ _I can’t get my pokemon, the bark's too smooth I can't grip it with one hand, I’ll fall!”_

She looks back up at Cubone, who's crying fat tears. When a loud roar sounds over the cliff, he cries even harder.

“It’s okay buddy don’t worry, It’ll be okay, I'll be back up in a sec,“ she tries to coo, attempting to relax both her and the hysterical Cubone.

“ _Leon’s charizard is awake, that’s what that roar had to be, the champion is right over the ledge, maybe he can- “_

The root she’s holding onto starts to groan under the weight. A thin crack splits halfway down.

“ _OhnonononoNO!”_

“HELP, Please Help!” She screams out desperately.

_Snap_

“No!

_Crack_

Gravity pulls her down. She won't have time to let loose either of her pokemon, much less ask one to save her. She squeezes her eyes shut, refusing to watch the ground rush towards her-

“ _Just like the ocean…”_

But suddenly, she’s torn from her trance and bounces off the cliff face. Something caught the scruff of her zip up. 

“Hey, take my hand!” 

Nara looks up, and locks eyes with a determined gaze colored deep gold. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading the first chapter! 
> 
> I did attempt to draw out the Leon sketch, I figure it'd be a fun pair-up with the series, if my OC's gonna be an artist then I should make some of her art:). If anyone can give tips on how to post it since it's not a source posted on another website that'd be amazing.
> 
> As for future posts, I'm gonna go for a bi-weekly to weekly posting schedule depending on how long chapters are.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Please feel free to comment!


	2. Time Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose gives Leon the week off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so hyped to write some Leon, he's such a cool character. I do feel ashamed to say it, but I should probably admit I've never acutally played Sword or Shield. Unfortunately college life doesn't leave much in funds to spare towards a switch, no matter how much I want it:/ BUT I promise I've done my research - long looonng hours of extensive research (plus I've played almost every other game in the series) - so I will do my best to give these characters justice:)
> 
> Also I wanna emphasize that in this fic, Galar is gonna be big, like REALLY big compared to the map of the game. I want this to actually feel like an expansive, realistic space rather than just a small piece of land you could travel from one end to the other side of in like an hour -_-. Also, the cities are gonna be like actual huge cities, I drew a lot of inspiration from some of the Twilight Wings episodes screenshots, if you haven't seen them yet I definitely suggest checking them out.
> 
> Anyways please enjoy!

Leon glances up from his rotom phone as the private glass lift rises over Wyndon City. He never gets tired of this view. Wyndon stadium was lit up bright for the evening like a blooming rose while the ferris wheel sparkled off to his left. He could see lights of the capital city glinting for miles off in the distance from there. He may as well been on top of the world.

The intercom flashes with a  _ ding. _

“ _ Arriving, level 95, Chairman Rose’s office,”  _ it says.

Leon pockets the phone and turns to leave the elevator, a thick cape swiveling behind him. His sneakers squeak against the white marble-floored lobby space, and he heads towards a set of dark wooden doors. A woman in a white coat was standing in front of them, scrolling through something on a tablet. As he approaches, she looks up from her device.

“Champion, thank you for being on time. Chairman Rose will see you now”

“Thank you, Oleana”

She pushes one of the door's silver handles and they both walk inside the rectangular room. To the left, there are two black couches and an ornate coffee table situated in front of a wall-to-wall bookshelf. A large mural depicting the ancient Hero of Galar fills the right wall behind a pedestal with a clear box. It contains a purple rock with red cracks in it. Straight ahead, a middle-aged man with black hair stands behind a large glass desk dressed in a charcoal grey suit. He's watching the city below.

“Leon, good evening.” 

The man turns around with a smirk.

“We haven’t spoken since before the championship match, congratulations on gaining yet another win”

“Thank you, Chairman Rose. I have to admit I was surprised how much Raihan’s improved this year, that duraludon of his is really quite the opponent, he kept me on my toes.” 

Rose quirks an eyebrow.

“Leon, you don’t mean to tell me you were worried about losing?”

The champion puts his hands on his hips and laughs.

“Haha, of course not sir I’ve never had a reason to doubt Charizard or the rest of my team! But, there’s a difference between confidence and cockiness, if I don’t acknowledge my opponents they might sweep me under the rug.”   


Rose chuckles.

“I suppose you're right. Well- ” 

He claps his hands together.

“Regardless, and as for why I summoned you, we have a celebration to plan! The league wouldn’t dare to fail in acknowledging your prestigious achievement, correct Oleana?”

“Of course sir,” she answers, continuing to look over documents on her tablet. 

Leon’s golden eyes widened. Usually any sort of commemoration he received beyond recognition of the champion’s cup was dedicated to the league as a whole, not just himself. Most other things were just personal relations tasks for the public.

“Wow chairman, I… don’t really know what to say, I’m honored of course!”

He rubs the back of his neck, looking down to the polished floor.

“But… wouldn’t a celebration of me seem a bit… pretentious? After all the league is about the trainers and gym leaders as well, not just the champion-”

Rose holds up a hand, stopping the champion mid-sentence.

“Leon. Your concern is valid of course, but we mustn't undermine your accomplishments.”

The chairman walks forward and places a hand on Leon’s shoulder, his lime green eyes holding an intense look.

“Need I remind you what you’ve done? You came into this league defeating it’s challenge as a ten year old boy, and held that title for half of your life now. On top of that, several champions from other regions fell before you a year prior in the Pokemon World Championship- the world is talking about Galar and its monarch. You’ve written a narrative into the region’s history books which will be there forever; a celebration of you is a celebration of the people!”

Leon furrows his brow.

_ “I… I guess... Maybe he’s right....” _

He tips his hat back with a smile.

“Okay chairman, you have my support. What do you need me to do?”

Rose steps back and grins, putting his hands in his pockets. 

“I knew you’d see reason Leon. As for what you can do, you’ve earned time off. Take the week - go home, see your family, spend time with your younger brother - what was his name again, Hahn, Hope?-”

“Hop, sir”

Rose snaps his fingers.

“Ah yes, that’s right; well, spend the week however you see fit; we will discuss expectations for this coming off-season when you return.”   


Leon grins while holding out his hand and Rose shakes it.

“W-what, really sir? Thanks so much chairman! It’ll be great to see my family!”

“Of course Leon, please have a good evening and we will see you next Monday.”

Leon tries to keep his composure, but fails to contain his excitement like a kid who was just given a treat. As he walks out, the doors shut behind him with a muted  _ click.  _

Oleana purses her lips.

“Chairman, you know I would never say something to oppose you without a valid reason, but in this instance I can’t help but agree with the champion. Why hold such an expensive distraction, especially during such a pivotal point in our energy research and development?”

“Straight to the point as usual, Oleana,”

The chairman hums and closes his eyes, tousling a black lock of hair around his pointer finger. After a pause, he glances back out the window at the glittering city below.

“You know as well as I that Leon is a key piece in this game. Soon, we will need his full compliance, which in turn means we need the citizen’s trust as well. We cannot have one without the other”

His gaze flicks to the violet stone in the case.

“Do not forget; every single thing we do... is for the future of Galar.”

===

That night, Leon took a corviknight taxi back to his penthouse in downtown Wyndon and went straight to bed, setting the alarm for 4am. Potswick was a long  _ long  _ flight - even for Charizard - but Leon had his heart set on surprising his family. After pulling up his comforter, he relaxes his head onto a pillow and exhales.

“ _ An entire week… I can’t remember the last time I had an empty schedule...” _

He glances at Charizard, who’s curled up in his own oval-shaped matt on the floor. 

“ _ I should plan this out for us, the whole team deserves a break, and who knows when I’ll have time to myself again…” _

He yawns.

“ _ Maybe I should take a bit in the wild area, like when I was younger…” _

Weariness from the day soon takes over and he starts to snore.

===

Charizard wasn’t too eager about being shaken awake so early by an already-dressed, over-enthusiastic Leon, and was much less eager to fly the man and his full backpack to Potswick. 

“C'mon buddy, don’t you wanna help me surprise Hop?” he says, puffing his lower lip out with big golden eyes like a begging lillipup.

Charizard groans and shakes his head, rolling away from his distraught trainer. The champion moans running a hand through the thick purple hair on his scalp.

“C’mooooon you overgrown-lizard, work with me here! I know it’s a tough flight but we haven’t seen them in three months!” he begs. Charizard doesn’t respond so Leon lets out a long sigh.

“ _ We could take the train, but at this point between the distance and the stops we wouldn’t make it to Wedgehurst till almost midnight-” _

“ _ Wait.” _

The champions lips curve into a mischievous smile. He kneels on the floor next to the orange dragon’s head, curled into the cushion of the mat.

“Chaaarrizard, you know buddy, it’s  _ harvest _ season. Remember how Hop helped Grandpa plant a whole new row of oran berry trees in the backyard last spring? I bet mum would be more than happy to bake you those tasty oran berry macarons you love so much-”

Charizard’s eyes snap open like yanked window blinds as he whips his head towards Leon. The champion’s face deapans.

“Seriously. You won’t help out your dear old best friend but you’d make the flight for a treat?”

The dragon blinks at him and shrugs. Leon laughs, pinching his brow.

_ “I guess I can’t blame him, it IS mom’s baking…” _

“Alright old friend, can we go now?”

Charizard chuffs, bobbing his head up and down vigorously.

===

Regardless of some groaning mid-flight, Charizard and Leon make the six-hour flight to Potswick with little difficulty, the fire-type stopping for rest on rooftops in Hammerlocke and Motostoke along the way. Once they reach their hometown, the dragon’s grumpy attitude quickly disappears when he spots Hop running out the front door of their home waving both arms in the air. 

Hop basically tackles Leon as the elder slides off the pokemon’s back upon landing.

“Charizard! Lee! I can’t believe it, you’re here! Congratulations on your TENTH win by the way! How- when did you- Are your pokemon with you- Are you gonna stay long?” he chatters on like a chatot. 

Lee wrestles his brother into a headlock, playfully grinding his fist on Hop’s scalp.

“Overexcited as always little brother! I've got the whole crew with me, and guess what; the chairman gave me the whole week off so I’ll be here till Friday!” 

Hop squirms away from his brother’s grasp and he curls his hands into fists, eyes gleaming.

“Wow wow WOW! That’s so much time, we could do anything! You can teach me and Wooloo more about battling, did you bring Haxorus or Seismi- “

“Hop please dear, I’m sure your poor brother just had a long flight, let him breathe a moment before you start talking about battling”

The brothers turn to their mother walking towards them with a soft smile on her lips. She envelops Leon in a hug.

“What a wonderful surprise Leon! It’s so good to see you dear! Did you have any problems with directions on the way, please tell me you were okay?” 

“Haha, no mum we were just fine, Charizard knows the way by now to a T.”

His mum pulls back, brushing stray lint off Leon’s shoulder with her fingers. Behind them, Hop starts scratching at Charizard’s belly, to the fire-types delight.

“That’s good to hear, you worry me sometimes Leon, especially when you don’t call. Anyways, I’ll need to prep your room, it’s bound to be dusty. But please let’s go inside so you can put your pack down, it looks heavy.”

The group heads toward the door with Hop running ahead.

“Lee, I HAVE to show you wooloo, he’s grown so much since you were here last time!” he exclaims, taking the stairs two at a time. Their mother sighs and shakes her head.

“You and poor Charizard are bound to be exhausted, you should come sit down with grandma and grandpa, they'll be so happy to see you too. I hope you didn’t push the poor pokemon too hard coming here!”

Leon wrinkles his brow, scratching at the back of his head.

“Weeeell, to make up for it... I DID promise him you’d make his favorite macarons, the sweet ones with the oran berries in them?”

“Awww of course I can do that, I’d do anything for Charizard for taking such good care of my son” She coos, rubbing under the fire type’s jaw.

“Char!” The dragon chuffs, puffing out his chest.

===

The week flew by a bit too quick for Leon’s liking, but he had a phenomenal time. He and Hop spent  _ hours _ debating different battle strategies, shuffling through old books the champion had left in his room.

“Lee, what would be the best way for Wooloo to face fighting-type moves, they’re a huge weakness for him.”

Leon crosses his arms, nodding slowly.

“Well, usually a wooloo’s defense is its strong point, so I would focus on building that up with defense curl or other related moves before attacking…”

Later in the week Leon was even able to catch up over lunch with his old friend Sonia while in Wedgehurst. He listened intently as she talked about how her grandmother, professor Magnolia, has been pressuring Sonia to take over the professor’s dynamax research.

“Ugh, I just don’t know what to do Leon! I still haven’t really found a focus yet, but I don’t know if that’s the path I want to take…”

Thankfully, there were hardly any interruptions throughout his time at home from fans, a few kids asked for autographs while he was in town here and there but that was it. He didn’t refuse a single one. 

The only snag was after dinner Thursday evening, Leon’s last night home - for he was planning to leave early the next morning. The brothers and Charizard were all sitting in Hop’s room, playing  _ Pokesmash! _ on the switch while wooloo was snoozing on the bed. 

Charizard roars triumphantly as he wins yet another game, scaring wooloo awake.

“Uuuggh seriously? I can’t believe he picked up the controls so quickly” Hop groans, rolling back onto the floor. 

“Or maybe we just need to accept we’re not great at this game little brother,” Leon chuckles, reaching up on the bed to scratch at wooloo’s head.

“Well, do you wanna try again?”

Hop props himself up on his elbows, his eyes glancing over to a poster of the Galar league on his wall. He stays silent for a moment.

Leon looks at him, quirking an eyebrow.

“Hey, everything okay? We can try a different game if you want-”

“Lee-” Hop starts. He sits up, turning to his brother.

“I… You know I turned 15 in June…”

“ _ Oh… So he’s gonna bring it up after all…” _

Leon had really hoped they would make it through the week without going through this conversation again.

Playing dumb anyways, Leon smirks, bumping his brother’s shoulder with his fist.

“Of course I know that Hip Hop, remember I was there!”

Hop averts his eyes, rubbing at his elbow.

“I- I know that Lee, but… We- I…”

He suddenly looks Leon right in the eyes, clenching his fists.

“I want you to endorse me for the gym challenge!” He demands. Leon firmly presses his lips together while Charizard furrows his brow behind them.

_ “I knew it” _

“Look, Hop…”

“Wooloo and I are ready, I’ve studied so much since we last talked about it! And I swear this is the year-”

Hop-”

“I  _ know _ the Galar league is a lot more difficult compared to other regions, but you were  _ ten  _ when you left and I’m already five years older than that! we can do it-”

“HOP.” 

His brother shrinks back as if Leon had struck him. The elder deflates a bit.

“Hop… We’ve been over this. You’ve only had one pokemon and never trained against other trainers. A whole team is a  _ huge _ responsibility, you have to care for and understand each of them as if they were people. And you’re right, the gym challenge can be brutal… You're just not-”

He hesitates when Hop starts tearing up. 

“ _ How can I tell him he’s not ready, it’s his dream for Arceus’ sake. But I’m his brother, it’d only look like I’m playing favorites in the league’s mind. Plus, if I give it to him before he’s ready, an endorsement from the champion would only put a target on his back...” _

Leon sighs and ruffles up his brother’s hair. 

“ _ Just… Maybe if I give it some more time…” _

“Look, Hop. It’s been a long season. How about this, there’s over seven months until the next challenge starts- ”

The champion steels his gaze.

“ -Take this off-season as a chance to prove to me you and wooloo are ready, and we’ll see what happens when spring rolls around.”

Hop wipes at his tears.

“REALLY Lee? You mean that!?”

“Yes, but you’ll have to work hard. Prove your resolve to me okay?”

Hop nods.

“We won’t let you down! C’mon wooloo, let’s go tell Gloria!”

Hop grabs at wooloo, and sprints towards the stairs. Leon shakes his head and looks at Charizard, who grumbles quietly.

“I hope I don’t regret that, old friend,” he murmurs.

===

With a  _ Huff,  _ Leon vaults himself back over Charizard’s back, his pack shuffling under his maroon cape. He’s dressed back in his champion’s uniform. 

“Lee, it was so good to see you dear. Please have a safe flight, and text us when you get back safely, okay?”   


“I’ll do that mum.”

He glances at Hop, who’s standing by their grandparents. Leon nods at him and Hop grins.

“Alright Charizard, are you ready?”

Charizard flashes his teeth, flapping his powerful wings. The grass on the yard bows under the wind as he takes off into the air with a  _ woosh _ . 

“Leeee!”

Leon turns back, holding onto his cap. Hop is on the road with his hands cupped to his mouth.

“Don’t forget your promise! The next time I see you, We’ll be ready!” 

===

An hour later, Charizard and Leon were flying over the meetup spot north of Wedgehurst when Leon’s rotom phone start’s buzzing in his pocket. He carefully releases one hand from Charizard’s neck and reaches for it.

“ _ Zzzt  _ Phone call from Raihan, phone call from Raihan  _ Zzzt. _ “ 

_ “Great timing as usual Rai.”  _ He thinks, tapping to answer.

“Hello? Raihan can you hear me?!” He yells over the wind.

“ **Geez Leon, good morning to you too. I can hear you, but ya sound like you’re in a freakin hurricane!”**

“Heh, sorry! I’m over the south wild area right now, what’s up?”   


“ **Well now that you ask asshole, I hear ya got the week off from kissing Rose’s be-hind and you didn’t call your poor best friend even once!”**

Leon flinches.

_ “Shit! Gym season’s over and I didn’t even think to ask if he was free too!” _

“Rai I’m so sorry about that I just got so caught up on seeing Hop and the rest of my fam-”

Raihan starts laughing on the other end.

“ **Haha, I hope you know I’m just messin with ya, you directionally-challenged lug. I know you don’t get to see them often, I get it; I was just calling to see how things were going.”** **  
** **  
** “Yea, still, sorry man. How about I make up for it, I wanna surprise the rest of my team with some training in the wild area like old times for the last couple days I have off, but I’ll be heading over Hammerlocke Sunday, would you be free to grab a meal then?”

**“I can make time that sounds great, how's 2pm at the Cinapplin Cafe sound? It’ll be easy enough for you to find from the air, it’s the one with the green-apple sign east of the gym; have Char help you; I’m afraid of the thought of you trying to find it from the ground,”** he mocks.

“Veeeerrryyy funny Rai, I’ll be there.”

“ **Hah, sounds like a plan champ, see ya then Lee.”**

“See you then.”

_ Click. _

_ === _

Leon has Charizard land deep in the mountains of the Giant’s Seat in hopes of training against the strong pokemon near the peaks. Between the lower mountains, the land splits into a small valley the champion explored when he was still taking the gym challenge years ago. In the center, a clear blue lake is surrounded by a field of tall green grass. Charizard lands near the water and Leon hops off.

“Alright everyone, come one out!”

The champion tosses all of his pokeballs into the air and his teammates emerge in a bright red flash. Dragapult immediately starts floating in circles around Haxorus as she lets loose a loud roar. Behind them, Seismitoad hops into the lake, splashing Rhyperior and making him growl. Aegislash hovers up to Leon and immediately envelops him into a tight hug, lifting him off the ground. 

“Okay okay buddy, I love you too but could you please put me down for a bit?” 

Aegislash releases him and Leon lands with an  _ Oof. _

“Alright everyone listen up!” He barks with hands on his hips. The pokemon faithfully fall in line.

“Okay, each of you did a fantastic job this past season, and I couldn’t be prouder as your trainer. But! - I still believe we’re not at our peak, anyone can continue to reach new heights, no matter what level they’re at.”

His pokemon let out various noises in agreement.

“That being said, too much of the same thing can detriment growth. So how do you guys like the thought of getting out of the gym and training out here against the wild pokemon for a couple days, just like old times?!”   


Rhyperior, Seismitoad, and Haxorus flex their arms while Aegislash and Dragapult spin in the air letting out happy chirps. Charizard flaps his wings and throws a flamethrower straight into the air.

“Well with a response like that, how can I refuse you guys; lets go!”

===

After a long morning of intense training against the other pokemon in the area, Leon empties out his pack and sets up lunch. The team devours the assortment of Poke Beans and kibble, and after a relaxing meal Leon returns everyone to their balls and plops to the ground, packing away the last of the canisters.

“Wow what a morning, I’m so impressed Aegislash held off that gyarados, she’s improved so much since last year!” 

Charizard grumbles in agreement and his eyes flutter a bit. Leon smiles, scratching at the base of the dragon’s horns.

“Me too pal, I’m a bit beat. What do you say we head back to the foothills to take a break, then the others can keep going later this evening?” 

Charizard cracks an eyelid and nods.

===   


Twenty-minutes later, Leon is laying back against a curled-up Charizard in a hidden alcove of rock on one of the higher plateaus. A large willow tree shades the pair from the late summer sun. His golden eyes slowly track the white fluffy clouds off the horizon. 

_ “I guess I never mentioned the celebration to anyone while I was home. I don’t really know what to think of it though.” _

He frowns. 

_ “I get where Rose is coming from, but… something about it doesn’t feel right.” _

Leon’s greatest passion is battling with his Pokemon, there’s no doubt about that; and nobody would ever question his confidence. He’s never done any of it for the prizes or titles, they’ve always been more of a work perk. Still, if he had to choose between his team and his title he’d give up the cape in a heartbeat. 

_ “I’ve won so much… but what does it all mean? What’s it coming to right now?” _

Leon’s found that question has been keeping him up at night more often the older he’s gotten. It’s his absolute dream to make Galar’s trainers the strongest in the world, and he’ll do anything it takes to reach that goal. Developing his own strength was a step towards that, and he knows he’s popular with the people and inspired many of them to improve their own strength. But beyond the title though; beyond the advertising, the public relations, the photoshoots and the events,

What has he really done to reach his goal? Has he  _ really  _ gotten closer to it?... or not?

Charizard snorts in his sleep next to him, breaking Leon’s train of thought. He smirks, shaking his head.

“ _ C’mon Leon, this is why you shouldn’t be alone. You can’t doubt yourself, snap out of it. The chairman and everyone else are counting on you, you’ve got a job to do…” _

Minutes later, his eyes flutter shut. 

===

Leon is shocked awake to the sound of Charizard belting out a panicked roar. He immediately rolls to his feet, patting at Charizard’s neck in an effort to comfort the spooked pokemon.

“Char, what is it-”

“HELP, Please Help!” A woman’s voice screams. Leon whips his head up.

“ _ What, where?!” _

Charizard breaks from Leon’s grasp and he bounds on all fours towards a willow tree a couple yards away, its bow curving over the edge. Leon runs after him, and he spots a black cubone behind a large root of the tree crying at the edge. After getting a little closer, he can just barely see a bundle of brown hair over the side.

_ “Someone’s there!” _

Suddenly there’s a loud  _ CRACK  _ and an audible gasp.

“ _ No!” _

Leon instincts take over as he vaults head-first over the tree root; in a flash of purple hair he’s sliding over the edge like a football goalie diving with his arm outstretched. He barely manages to catch the collar of the stranger’s zip up in a firm grip, straining his bicep, but their combined momentum was pulling him over too.

“ _ Crap, Crap-” _

He was abruptly yanked to a stop with his waist just over the precipice, and he whips back to see Charizard’s jaws firmly clamping on Leon’s shirt. The fire type was bending over the tree, using it as an anchor with his arms and legs.

_ “Thank you old friend.” _

He turns forward and locks eyes with the woman’s terrified, chocolate-colored gaze.

“Hey, take my hand!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Hits like 8k words before Leon even meets OC, sweats profusely..." - lol jk the whole thing won't be this slow, I just really wanted to build up some character to, well, the characters before getting this show on the road.
> 
> Thanks for reading! The next chapter's gonna be fuuuuuun! XD


	3. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon helps Nara out of a sticky situation.

Nara tries her best to stay still while dangling in the air as Leon gingerly extends his hand out to her. She’s about to reach up, but makes the mistake of glancing below. 

Her lungs threaten to burst from her chest at the sight. The ground seems so much farther away than before, making her vision spin like a top. 

“Look, please, I need you to grab my hand, I can’t hold on.” Leon begs from above, gritting his teeth.

“I- I’m sorry, I can’t move,” she admits, squeezing her eyes back shut. 

_“Kabu was right, I shouldn’t have come, what have I done, what-”_

“Hey, hey don’t think about looking down, just look at _me_.”

Nara slowly looks back up to meet Leon’s intense golden gaze. Something about those eyes, the warmth in them; it helps her relax a little.

“You’re gonna be okay, we’re gonna get you up, alright? I just need a little help from you, what’s your name?” 

“Nara.” she breathes out.

“Okay, Nara, alright, give me your right hand, nice and slowly - there you go.”

They clasp hands and Leon grips her wrist like a strong clamp.

“See, you're doing great. I’m gonna have my pal Charizard back here start pulling us up okay?”

Nara nods, biting her lower lip. A single hot tear trickles down her face.

“Please don’t let me fall,” she whispers.

“I won’t Nara, I promise.”

He turns back towards Charizard.

“You ready pal?”

Charizard grunts, tensing up.

“Alright, on three - one, two,THREE!”

The group lurches upward, and Nara uses the momentum to catch at the jutting overhang with her feet, scrambling at the rocks. With one more strong pull from Leon, the female trainer pitches forward back up to safety. The champion grunts, catching her in his arms as his back collides with her pack between the trunk of the tree.

Both their hearts were hammering like carpenters pounding at loose nails. 

“You okay?” He breathes, panting.

Nara nods into the soft t-shirt. She wasn’t a stain on the side of the Giant’s Seat. She didn’t fall. She was safe. She-

She was laying on top of the champion’s lap, with his arms wrapped around her waist. 

Nara’s eyes bolt open, trailing up the black shirt to Leon’s face. He's concerned, but she could see a hint of a blush in his cheeks trailing down to his beard. She’s suddenly _very_ aware of the heavy hands tangled in her hair cradling her back.

“ _Oh Arceus!”_

“I-I’m so sorry! He- here let me move,” She stammers, her face turning cherry red. 

“Careful, don’t-”

“I’ll step this way-”

Leon tries to help her up, but Nara flinches when his fingers accidentally brush against her waist. Surprised, her boot catches on the root her pack was leaning on, and she stumbles backwards over it. The back of her head hits the dirt as she splays out on the ground, Charizard looking down at her with a furrowed brow.

“ Arceus, sorry about that! Is your head okay?” the champion apologizes in a flustered tone, holding out his hand.

She takes it and he tugs her to her feet with little effort.

“Uh, yea it- it’s fine” she responds, wiping at the tear stain on her face. It smudges the makeup on her chin a little, but the champion doesn’t seem to notice.

“Great, good… You’re not hurt anywhere right?” he asks, concern laced in his voice.

She blushes again as his bright yellow eyes bounce up and down her form searching for any injuries. 

“N-no I don’t think so.”

“Cuu Cuuub!” Cubone squeaks. He dives at her boot and clings to it sobbing. 

“Oh Cubone, I’m so sorry for scaring you, c’mere lil guy shhhh,” she coos at the little pokemon, scooping it up into her arms like a small child. He nuzzles into her neck as she rubs at his back.

“Hey wait a second... Wow! Your cubone, it’s Alolan isn’t it? I’ve only seen Alolan marowaks in battle, but never a baby cubone!” Leon says, craning his neck to get a better look. Charizard leans a little closer as well and Cubone squeaks at the large dragon, digging his head into her collar to hide. Nara catches a giggle bubbling in her throat at how adorable both their faces look when they immediately deflate.

“Thank’s, I have to admit I'm surprised, you’re the first person I’ve met who’s ever seen the alolan variant before. I haven’t gotten much chance to train him yet cause he’s so young, so he’s still really shy and not too used to many other pokemon besides my own.”  
  
Nara gingerly pries Cubone from her jacket and twists him towards the champion and his fire-type.

“It’s okay Cuby, they won’t hurt you, say hello.”

Leon smiles and extends his pointer finger towards the baby. Cubone’s wide eyes flit back and forth between the purple-haired man and the dragon, and he slowly leans forward to sniff. Leon starts scratching under Cubone’s chin and the pokemon lets out a happy squeak. 

That's, wow. Usually it took a lot of interaction for Cubone to warm up to someone - when he and Nara first met last spring he would cry every time the girl tried to pick him up for weeks before he got used to his new trainer.

_“It makes sense to be good with all kinds of pokemon to be the champion.”_

Leon grins with a million-dollar smile, then smacks lightly at his forheard.

“How rude of me, you told me your name and I haven’t introduced myself! I’m Leon, and this here is Charizard!” the man says as if the snow-white tights or the large maroon cape on the ground doesn’t give him away. He sticks his thumb out towards the dragon, and the fire-type gives Nara a toothy grin.

She’s a bit surprised at how polite he is; her lips curve into a soft smirk, and she reaches out her free hand.

“I know, I’ve seen you before-”

Leon’s eyebrow quirks in confusion and she falters.

I- I mean, on T.V. And commercials. And stuff. You, you’re the champion- but obviously _you_ know that… Ah, sorry, let me start over. It’s nice to meet you Leon, sir. I’m Nara- but I guess you already knew that. Thank you so much for saving me… I don’t know what I would have done if you didn’t catch me.” 

Leon chuckles. 

“Please no sir, just Leon’s fine- ” He shakes her hand with a firm grip, scratching at the back of his neck bashfully. “ -It’s nice to meet you too Nara, and it’s no problem at all I’m glad I could be here to help. But, if you don’t mind me asking, how did you end up all the way up here? This spot is pretty high up off the main trails.”

Nara hesitates and glances at her half-zipped pack. 

_“That’s right! The drawing… He must not have seen me, I can’t tell him about the drawing, that would be mortifying!”_

She hasn’t really thought of an excuse so she tries to come up with something on the fly. 

“Well… I was climbing, and I spotted a noibat-”

“Wait, wait wait,-” Leon interjects with an incredulous look painting his face. “-You _climbed_ up here? Like, without a pokemon helping you?”

“Ah, yes?”

Leon crosses his arms, his hardened biceps flexing a bit. Of course Nara notices.

“That’s… admittedly a bit impressive - but also really dangerous! What would you have done if someone else wasn’t here to help?”

The trainer furrows her brow and she gingerly places Cubone back on the ground, meeting Leon’s eyes with a stern look. He may be the champion, he may be _extremely_ attractive, and he may have saved her from the cliff, but he’s still a stranger. What right does that give the guy to admonish her? 

“Hey, I got all the way up here just fine, and it’s not like I _meant_ to fall, I’m an experienced climber _and_ I’ve got two partners with me, one of which is a flying type if you _must_ know. A gust of wind just pushed me back while I was digging in my pack, it surprised me.”

She crosses her arms in a sassy posture, tightening her lips.

“Besides, if it’s so dangerous, why can _you_ be up here?” She counters.

Taken aback, Leon’s eyes widen as if she’s caught him off-guard. Nara can’t help but wonder if not too many people usually argue against the purple-haired man. After all, she wasn’t one of his fangirls trying to woo him over with every word.

Leon holds up both his hands in surrender.

“I’m- I’m sorry, I wasn’t trying to offend you or anything, it was just surprising to hear. As for why _I_ can be up here, I’ve got Char with me, he flew us both.”  
  
 _“Oh… Duh…_ ” She thinks sheepishly, her confidence fading a bit. He notices, and keeps pushing the subject.

“If you have a flying type, why didn’t you just fly up here? Especially if you’re just looking for pokemon, it would have been faster and safer.” 

Her eyes flit to a rock on the ground and she rubs at her elbow, not really sure how to respond to that.

_“Now that’s a topic I'd like to avoid...”_

“Like I said, I’m an experienced climber. I was training, testing myself really - it’s not like riding a bike. I don’t want to lose my endurance over time.”

Thankfully he seemed satisfied with that, his mouth forming an 'O'. 

“Does that mean you’re gonna keep going?”

“Yea, I was saying earlier I spotted a noibat. I’ve never seen one before so I really wanna look and see if it’s still around, with the sun still up I bet it flew to the nearest cave above us.”

Leon follows her gaze towards the rockface stretching up the mountain.

“Oh, ok.” He looks like he’s pondering something for a moment before turning back to her.

Just… Be careful alright?”

Her lips part a bit and she feels a little uneasy. He’s the champion, one of the most important, influential people in the region, and he’s concerned about her safety, someone he’s just met. That… confuses her. Nara’s never been the most socially adept person, she accepted that long ago in her school days, so she _knows_ she’s overreacting when her heart beats a little faster in her chest at his concern. But it still feels… nice. 

“I’ll be sure to do that champ- I mean, Leon.” She smiles, quickly recovering. Charizard lets out a chirping noise behind them, his head motioning towards the sky.

“You’re right buddy, we’re losin daylight, we should get back to training.”

He turns back to Nara.

“Again, it was nice to meet you Nara, good luck up there.”

“Thanks, good luck to you too”

He nods and walks past her to grab at his black cap and throw the cape over his shoulders.

She grabs Cubone and leans over to hoist her pack up. As she’s reaching back to fully zip the bag, she catches Leon looking back at her, the champion having grabbed his own pack and already climbed onto Charizard’s back. He waves, and in a powerful gust of wind, Charizard takes off into the sky, his trainer a flash of indigo and maroon behind him.

The girl watches him go, pink still dusting the tops of her cheeks.

“ _Arceus what just happened...”_

===

After Nara takes a couple more minutes to re-psych herself back up, she easily clambers further up the ridges, not too unhinged by her almost-accident. To her enthusiasm, she was correct that there was a small cave carved into the rock nearby. With a final heave, she grabs at a jutting stone and pulls herself into the mouth of the cavity.

The cave arches the further in it stretches; the trainer can fully stand in it and she figures the walls are about ten feet apart from each other. She pulls out her rotom phone and flicks on a light, illuminating a curving path. 

“It doesn’t look like it goes too deep, Cuby how about you wait-”

Suddenly, a loud _SCREEEEEECCCHHHH_ forces Nara to slap her palms against her ears. She falls to her knees, grinding her teeth until the noise abruptly stops. Cubone falls from her shoulder and he immediately curls into a ball.

“What, what was that?!” She questions out of shock, looking at Cubone.

Her rotom phone floats up from where she had dropped it and points the flashlight back into the tunnel. Two pairs of eyes glint in the light, one set much _much_ bigger than the other; the larger's highlighted by bright white fangs.

A noviern was crouched over the noibat, balanced on it's haunches to pounce on the attack. 

Nara quickly scrambles to her feet, her hands grabbing at one of the pokeballs on her belt. The noviern prepares to screech again, but it’s interrupted by a flash of red light from Nara’s pokeball she chucks into the air. A silver skarmory materializes, sharpened wings outstretched to defend it’s trainer along with an intimidating cry, but the dragon type just curves its mouth into a snarl.

It jumps at Skarmory with a long glowing claw.

“Skarmory, dodge and use Drill Peck!”

Skarmory ducks to the left of the noviern’s slashing claw, and lunges to stab his flashing beak at the dragon. It flies into the wall, but shakes and gets back up with little damage done. The noviern’s ears perk up and an a shockwave of sound resounds through the cave. Skarmory tries to claw into the ground to hold fast, but the Boomburst sends him crashing through a stalactite in the ceiling. The silver bird type shakes off the rock as the noviern lunges again, this time with dripping purple fangs outstretched.

“Skarmory! Counter with a slash, throw it back!”

Skarmory’s wing begins to glow and he swings it forward directly into the neck of the noviern, The movement close lines the dragon, and Skarmory uses the momentum to throw it tumbling back. 

“Alright Skar- agh!”

The baby noibat suddenly swoops at Nara’s head with an angry chirp, making the trainer trip over her feet and fall backwards. The bat keeps going and disappears out the mouth of the cave.

The noivern gaze flicks from where its baby fled, to Skarmory, then back to Nara. With a roar it lunges, not it's opponent, but the trainer. 

Crying out in panic, Skarmory sends a _whooshing_ Wing Attack at the noviern to push it back again, but the dragon flaps its leather wings and lifts itself above the airstream, now flying towards Nara with hind-claws outstretched.

She reacts by rolling onto her stomach, covering her head with her hands. The noviern’s claws sink into her backpack through a loud tearing noise, ripping straight into the fabric. With a powerful _flap,_ it starts dragging Nara past her crying Cubone towards the edge of the cave. 

_“Oh no.”_

Nara quickly manages to maneuver her hand to her chest and undoes the clip holding the pack to her form. The noviern lifts the pack off her as the trainer falls through the straps and skids to a stop at the edge of the precipice. Panting, she looks up to watch it fly down over the plateaus into the twi-lit sky, soon out of sight. 

Skarmory is immediately at her side, his metal head nudging at her cheek with a little chorus of worried chirps. She pushes herself up and strokes his beak.

“You did so great buddy, thanks for the help. I’m okay really.”

Satisfied, Skarmory leans back on his talons and looks down the cliffs; then back at Nara with an expectant chirp. The girl shakes her head.

“No buddy, I… Thank you for offering but I’m really sorry, I’m just not ready yet. I’ll just climb back down.”

She grabs at his pokeball and returns the silver bird, shrinking the ball and popping it back into the slot on her belt. Cubone’s caught up by now, and begins to tug on Nara’s sleeve as if to ask if she was alright. 

She scratches at his back and sighs peering over the edge.

It was gonna be a long trip down.

===

“Dragapult, use Phantom Force!”

Leon was located on one of the lower plateaus in a thicker area of forest, his Dragapult locked in battle with a raging nidoking. The nidoking whips it’s head back and forth looking for the ghost type that disappeared out of sight. Seconds later, Dragapult reappears and rams into the nidoking with its head, launching it through the air. The nidoking bashes into a boulder and falls to the ground.

“Great move Dragapult, way to use your surroundings!”

Dragapult chirps happily at the praise as the nidoking pushes itself back onto its feet. With an angry glare locked onto the floating ghost type, the purple beast sucks in a breath, energy gathering into an orange ball around its mouth. 

“Dragapult look out for that Hyper Beam, fly up!” Leon yells. 

The nidoking lurches forward releasing the long beam, and Dragapult just barely darts up into the air, twisting and lurching just out of the pokemon's aim. 

Leon is about to issue another command when he hears a pained _Screeeeee_ behind him. He glances back just in time to catch a glimpse of the beam clipping the wing of a wild noviern. It howls, dropping some sort of object from its talons, and flies back over the trees. Before Leon goes to inspect, he turns back to the tired nidoking.

“Dragapult, use Dragonbreath at the ground, scare it off!”

Dragapult launches a purple laser across the ground at the nidoking’s feet and it howls in terror. When the dust settles, Leon watches it disappear into the forest. 

“Great job Dragapult, now return,” He commands, the ghost type disappearing into its ball. He hooks it into a pocket on his pack, and turns to jog towards where the noviern flew by - curious about what the dragon dropped. It could have been an injured pokemon.

He jumps up onto a larger rock and scans the area, spotting a dark mass on the ground. When he gets closer, he realizes it’s not in fact an unlucky pokemon, but instead a navy backpack with some of the contents spilled out. As he kneels down to inspect the torn bag, something tugs at the back of his mind.

“ _Wait… Is this that girl’s bag? Nara’s?”_

Unease creeps into his chest as he notes the claw marks where the noviern’s talons had sunk in. 

“ _Why would a pokemon have her bag. Something must have happened!”_

He reaches towards a large notebook sprawled open against the dirt. It looked like a sketchbook; he muses that it most likely flipped out when the pack bounced off the ground. 

Picking it up, Leon moves to close the book until his thumb catches on one of the pages.

“ _Wait a second_.” He let's the paper fall open, inspecting it's surface a bit more.

The champion gawks, his eyes threatening to bug out of his head.

Drawn across the page was a detailed rendition of Leon and Charizard; sound asleep under a tree. The very tree he was under on the cliff he had pulled Nara up. And this drawing was here with her belongings. It didn't take much for the dots to click in place.

“ _Was she… watching us sleep?”_ He wonders, a queasy feeling crawling in his gut.

He had to admit the sketch was really impressive, but was also a bit… much. The young male champion of course had his fair share of fans that went over the top to the point of disturbing him. He's grown to ignore it for the most part, but still shudders at the memory of a group of girls who begged him to sign their bralettes after a league exhibition match, tossing them onto the pitch like slingshots. But Nara...

_“She didn’t seem anything like that…”_

Leon likes to think he’s a good judge of character, and the trainer didn’t resemble traits of a crazy fan. There were no questions about autographs or promotions or his personal life; it was like she didn’t even regard his title at all. The girl even looked like she kept her composure better than him after she landed on his _lap_ for Arceus sake. A bit of pink dusts his cheeks at that memory.

Though looking back, Leon’s a bit surprised at how relaxed he felt speaking with her. It was… kind of refreshing to be treated like a normal human being by someone not in his close circle.

“ _So then why watch us, why the drawing?”_

Leon glances back at the ripped bag and snaps the book shut, shaking his head. He would have to decide how to feel about the drawing later, for now she might be in real trouble.

“Charizard!” Leon yells into the air, scooping the rest of the contents into the back and zipping it back up.

Charizard swoops down from over the treetops, landing with a _thump_ next to the champion. He grumbles like he’s asking a question.

 _“_ I don’t know for sure yet friend, but we might have an emergency on our hands.”

===

By the time the sun is sinking below the treetops, Nara has made it back to her small encampment. Cubone jumps off her shoulder in a panic as the exhausted trainer all but collapses to the ground.

_“That was too far today, even for me. I don’t think I’ve felt this tired since Kabu made me take that ‘90 Days of Laps’ challenge with him. He would kill me if he found out what happened."_

Grunting, she pushes herself back into a sitting position and clips her two pokeballs off the belt. Expanding both of them, she halfheartedly tosses them into the air. Through glittering red bursts, Skarmory gracefully flaps his wings staying airborne while a huge mass shakes the earth next to him. Her Coalossal stretches, and a few stay pieces of burning stone fall off him to the ground, singeing the grass. 

“Skarmory, could you find us some berries from the trees down the hill? All of our food was in my pack.” she asks. Skarmory squawks and flies off. 

“Coalossal - here; I gathered some wood earlier, I’ll move it to the center but could you help me light it?”

Coalossal grunts and nods his head, the sound resembling that of two rocks grinding together.

About a half hour later, Nara, Cubone, and Coalossal are situated around a fire while Skarmory is perched in a tree nearby, sharpening its beak on its wing. The silver bird had brought back bundles of pecha and cherri berries, so that’s what they had for dinner.

“I’m so sorry for losing the food guys, I never thought things would go _this_ wrong.” She mutters, pulling her knees close to her chest. Cubone hugs at her calf and her rotom phone buzzes in her pocket, signaling yet another call from Aurora that she was going to ignore.

_“I couldn’t even handle a single day on my own, how is that supposed to help me be more confident in myself?”_

Her arguments with Kabu over the years start tugging at her conscience, making her groan.

“ _Maybe he was right about the gym challenge, maybe I really will never be ready, but what else should I do?...”_

She sighs, wiping at the tears threatening to roll down her face. It’s been too long of a day to put herself down further thinking about that.

“We’ll head back to Motostoke in the morning guys, the trip will have to be cut short without my supplies-” Nara starts. She stops to glance up to the sound of scraping metal as Skarmory’s attention darts towards the trees. He lets out a warning _Cawww_. 

Something was coming. 

Soon enough, a dark blob appeared over the treetops and came closer and closer until the trainer could make out a flame on the blob’s tail.

_“What? No way…”_

She stands up to watch the orange dragon circle overhead.

“Skarmory, Coalossal, relax it’s okay, I know who it is.” She reassures, both her pokemon relaxing their tensed stances.

_“Why'd he come back?”_

The large coal pokemon eyes Charizard curiously as he lands in the campsite with a loud _THWOMP_ , the gusts threatening to extinguish the fire. The fire lizard hunches over so a familiar male clad in a maroon cape can leap off. He puts his hands on his hips and flashes a smile enhanced by his deep metallic gold eyes.

“Nara, finally, I found you, I’ve been looking all over for you!” He exclaims.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Such a fun chapter to write, it was a super interesting task to think about how Leon would react to the drawing. 
> 
> Anyways thanks again so much for taking the time to read, see you for the next chapter!
> 
> EDIT: Sooo... fun realization as of Nov. 27th, the only other pokemon games I have not played are sun and moon which is why I thought there was an Alolan Cubone ALONG with an Alolan Marowak - sorry for the mistake! The reason it happened is there is REALLY good fanart of an Alolan Cubone and the cubone bulbapedia article came up below that photo when I searched so that's why I thought it was a thing, sorry again for the mistake but tbh I'll keep it in the story anyways, if you wanna see what it looks like just search alolan cubone.


	4. Camping in the Wild Area

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote most of this while watching the movie The Holiday drunk off wine and I guess that makes me cliché, sooooo hope you enjoy! XD
> 
> Note: I explained the alolan cubone thing at the bottom of the previous chapter but here's the short rundown if you missed my explanation. I haven't played sun or moon, thought it was a thing cause of really good fanart but its not, but I'm going with it anyways so now it exists in this universe, look up alolan cubone if you wanna see how I got confused.

“Uhh. What?”

“I said I’ve been looking for you, I’m glad I spotted your fire, I was starting to get really worried.”

Looking for her? Worried? Now she was really confused.

“Wait, why were you looking for me?-” She begins. Leon turns and reveals her torn up bag.

“My pack! What, but-! Thank you so so much but where did you find it?!” she asks incredulously, taking it from his outstretched grasp with her free arm since Cubone’s cuddled up in her other. 

He walks closer and motions to the fire. 

“Before getting into that, can I? I’m sorry I’m invading your campsite, it’s just… it’s been a _really_ long day.”

“Oh no, I mean, yes please go ahead.”

Did the champion really just ask to sit at her campfire?

The answer was a yes as Leon takes a seat and removes his cape by undoing a hidden clip, folding it next to where he dropped his bag. Nara crouches to the ground across the fire from him, leaning back against Coalossal with Cubone on her lap. While setting down the torn pack, she breathes a sigh of relief at the corner of the sketchbook poking out.

“ _Thank Arceus, it didn’t fall out.”_ Unless Leon had deliberately pulled the book out and looked inside, there was no way he could have seen the drawing. 

Charizard waddles up behind Leon and lays down as well, letting out a long huff. The champion scratches at his wing.

“I was training a little down the way when a noivern flew by. The wild nidoking I was fighting clipped its wing with a Hyper Beam and I saw it drop something, so I went to check it out. When I saw it was your bag all torn up I… Well. I got a bit worried; I figured you might have been in trouble and came back to find you.”

Guild pangs in her gut at the thought of him spending time looking for her; but at the same time though that was incredibly sweet of him. 

He glances at her, his eyes trailing up and down her form, heating her cheeks a bit. 

“- You look fine though which is good, but I’m really curious to hear how that noivern got it, what happened?”

The trainer huffs, looking back down to the fire.

“Well I climbed further up and found the cave the noibat escaped to. Turns out, that was its nest and the mother attacked me. Honestly I’m lucky that my pack was all it got, but Skarmory here did his best and kept me safe, right Skar?”

Skarmory chirps from the tree and returns to scraping at the bark with his beak.

“Wow, that must have been one angry dragon, that’s good you got out alright.”

He scratches at the back of his neck and adjusts his cap, making Nara quirk an eyebrow. For some reason he suddenly looks really uncomfortable.

“Ah, well I know I said I came to bring your pack back and make sure you’re okay, but- um, how do I put this…” He mutters, struggling to form the right words together.

“Isssss everything okay?”

He becomes very interested in the grass by his foot.

“Yea- yea, well… kind of. You see, when the noivern dropped your bag- it uh…”

He pauses, looking back up to her confused gaze.

Your sketchbook, it fell out open on the ground to an… interesting page.”

The trainer’s mouth falls open like it had a broken hinge, her eyes rivaling that of a panicked bonsly. He didn’t need to say anything else for her to get the point, she swears she could feel her heart drop like a stone anyways. 

“ _Oh. My. Arceus. He saw it. The champion. Of the entiiiiire region, saw the drawing you did of him, without consent, while he was sleeping…”_

Before he can say anything else, she removes Cubone from her lap and hops to her feet. 

“I… I… I’m so _so_ sorry champion, sir- uh Leon… please I swear I didn’t mean any harm by it, I know it doesn’t mean much for me to say this since we barely know each other, but I didn’t have any bad intentions with it; I promise I wasn’t going to show it to another soul.”

He doesn’t say anything and just keeps watching her with a furrowed brow, making her panic even worse.

“Uh, you see, I’m an artist, well an amateur, but I guess you can see that, from the sketchbook… and the drawing… but never mind that! My point is I wasn’t trying to be creepy, regardless how the situation looks. I- well I saw a chance to make something unique and took it, all it was to me was a chance to practice I swear on my soul.”

He just blinks. 

“B-but u-umm, I completely understand uh, if you want, like, a restraining order or something I’ll sign whatever you need to sir so you don’t have to see me ever again… sir, Leon, champion um…”

She falls quiet, looking much like a kicked lillipup who’s unsure what to do about it.

_“This is it. Way to go, what are you gonna tell Kabu when you have to go to court with the champion of the friggin region...”_

Leon stares at her for another moment… and a grin cracks on his face. His eyes squeeze shut and he starts giggling, which turns to cackling, and soon enough the champion is laughing so hard he almost rolls back onto the ground, clutching his gut. 

Nara deflates into an absolutely confused state, her knees buckling a bit.

“Wha..? You- you’re laughing?” She squeaks out.

Leon sucks in a couple breaths to compose himself and wipes at a stray tear.

“Hah, aahh, I’m sorry that was kind of mean, I was just really curious what you’d say.”

He leans back on his palms.

“I’m not gonna lie to you, I was weirded out at first, but that’s mainly ‘cause Char and I were asleep. I would have been a bit cranky if you woke us up, but I probably still would have agreed if you had just asked. So when I thought about it some more I guess I didn’t really care that much, plus you apologized so there’s no harm done-”

He smiles.

“Besides I deal with this kind of thing all the time, honestly I _wish_ the crazy ones were more like you-” he falters a bit “-Ah, wait, that didn’t come out right; what I mean is you just seem nice- um, more mature than my other fans.”

He pinches his brow and shakes his head chuckling.

“Ugh, I’m sorry I’m not good with this stuff. But my point is when it comes to the intentions, I believe you - that you weren’t gonna do something bad or weird.”

“Oh, well thank you for that, I guess,” she breathes out, crouching back down to her knees. 

“But still, I know I already said it but I am sorry, that was a really bad judgement call and a blatant disregard for your privacy. If you want, I can throw it away, even burn it up here in the fire?”

Leon waves his hand dismissively.

“No need, no harm done. Trust me, like I said there’s stuff online about me that’s _way_ worse than that. And I have to admit it was a really good drawing, you managed to get my good side,” he smirks.

Nara dies a little inside at that, unsure how to react to his praise.

“T-thank you. To you and Charizard’s merit, you both made for great muses.”

“Hah, thanks. By the way, Is that why you were looking for that noibat today? To draw it?”

The female trainer starts scratching at Cubone’s head, making him _coo_ happily.

“Yea, I absolutely love drawing and working to improve my skills, that’s actually why I’m here. I’m enrolled in an online artists seminar held through University of Wyndon. Every year it-” she frowns.

“ _Wait, why am I telling him this?”_

“-uh, sorry, I… I didn’t mean to ramble.”

“No your fine, please continue,” Leon insists. She’s pleasantly surprised at his attentiveness. His golden eyes hold an intensity to them that makes her chest tighten.

“Oh-okay; well basically, every year the university holds a contest for people enrolled in the seminar. The parameters of the assignment only need the piece to emphasize life and passion to its viewers. So… I figured I would come out here to try and find inspiration. 

She sighs, pulling her knees up to her chest.

“I just… Really want to work hard for this. The grand prize is five-thousand pokedollars _and_ recognition; all kinds of creative businesses hire people from this contest because over a hundred artists are in the class but only a select few make the top five along with the single winner... I need a unique idea to have any chance of beating my classmates, a lot of them are way more experienced than me.”

Leon nods and seems to consider that for a moment.

“Well, what if you draw a pokemon battle?” 

“What?”

“You know, a battle, draw it while it’s going on. When I think of words like life and passion, a fight against an intense opponent with my team is the first thing my mind goes to.”

Nara ponders for a moment and suddenly balances on her knees, her fists clenched confidently.

“That’s it! A lot of people have obviously copied pictures of battles, but how many have actually drawn one _while_ it’s going on!? It’d be really difficult to work fast, but I can imagine it now; the dust, the pain, the emotion; even the movement captured would be so unique and phenomenal!”

She sits back on the balls of her feet and grins.

“Thank you so much, really. You have no idea how important it was for me to come up with at least _something_ on this trip, that’s actually a huge help.”

“I-it’s no problem, I’m glad I could help.” 

Leon clears his throat and adjusts his cap, his eyes trailing up to where Skarmory was still perched.

“Skarmory must be your infamous flying type right? It’s not often you see one of those with a trainer, they usually hide from the corviknights in the mainland.”

Nara’s eyes cloud wistfully. 

“That actually relates to how we met. My uncle and I were camping in the Stony Wilderness when I was younger and we found Skarmory half dead in an alcove, all banged up. Uncle thinks a storm blew him west from the Isle of Armor onto the mainland, and his injuries looked like a flock of corviknights attacked him. We took him home and nursed him back to health together; Skar never wanted to leave so I’ve been training him since, he’s my closest pal-”

Coalossal cracks open an eye and grumbles at her with a frown while Cuby angrily squeaks and bangs at her knee with his bone club.

“-Haha, I’m sorry I’m sorry, I can have more than one close pal guys don’t worry I love you too.”

Leon leans forward and crosses his legs, rocking back and forth slowly like a kid.

“That’s a lot like how I met Haxorus, well, actually I met her as an axew when I was taking the gym challenge. She was being attacked by a group of exadrills so Char and I saved her, and the rest is history.”

“Wow, just like the Poke-O’s commercial says, you really are Galar’s hero,” She attempts to jest.

His face darkens, but it's gone behind a grin in an instant.

“Haha, I wouldn’t go that far, that title was advertising’s idea; I just love pokemon, anyone who calls themselves a trainer should be able to go out of their way to help a defenseless pokemon, regardless of who they are.”

That was… really endearing. Through every crazy thing that’s happened today, the champion’s managed to surprise her even more tonight. To be honest, she had just assumed he would be like a stereotypical actor, like how they were framed on T.V. It’s not like she’s met anyone insanely famous before. But instead of being selfish, overconfident, and uncaring, he was… humble; even courageous and kind. It’s unfortunate that their conversation dies out from there.

“Umm, well it’s getting really late, thanks again for returning my pack among… other things, but Charizard looks like he could sleep through the apocalypse, I hope your camp isn’t too far away I’d feel bad if it took a long time to get back.”

“Actually we haven’t set up yet, I’m pants with directions so I would always set up right before sleeping when I was younger.” He explains, patting at his pack leaning against the slumbering fire type. 

“Oh, there’s plenty of room for another tent here, would you like to stay?-”

Wait.

Her face goes beat red and she kicks herself mentally.

“ _You asked him to stay, what are you doing, why would he do that?! If he didn’t think you were a weirdo before now-”_

“Sure, that’s nice of you to offer.” He answers, oblivious to her inner turmoil.

She blinks.

“Wait, really?”

“Yea why not, as long as you promise not to draw me in my sleeping bag or anything -”

The trainer flinches, making Leon laugh.

“Haha, kidding kidding, but seriously; it’s really rare for me to get time off, and it’s been even longer since I’ve been able to stay out in the wild area, just me and my pokemon.”

His gaze falls to his lap and he pulls his cap lower. Nara swears she can see a light blush dust his face.

“And... I forgot how nice it is to share that with another person who actually treats me like… well… just... thank you for the company.”

Her heart pangs a little. As the region’s champion, he must be really busy - that has to weigh on him. She’s not going to pretend to understand those expectations, but if tonight’s proven anything, under the cape and crown he’s just a normal guy. A sincere, strikingly-handsome normal guy. But, why would he want to stay? She wasn’t anything special, and they were still practically strangers. Plus her experience interacting with guys was extremely limited, how _should_ she even act alone around a guy-.

Leon suddenly stands up, putting his hands on his hips.

“Besides, I can't just leave you out here to fend alone against the wild pokemon, it’d go against my duty as champion to protect the citizens of Galar!”

Nara deadpans.

“Gee, is that what you tell every girl you meet champ? I’ve got Skar and Coalossal here, I _think_ I’m safe.”

The champion gapes at her taunt.

“No it is not! And I have no doubts that you’re a strong trainer, but you _also_ had them when you almost fell off a cliff today _and_ got dragged out of a cave by a wild noivern. That’s not a great track record.” He counters with a winning smirk.

“Ah, right - well you got me there, congratulations.”

He laughs and digs into his bag, grabbing at his tent.

“How about this, you tell me about how you met Coalossal while I set up here.”

Nara hums, leaning back against the stone pokemon who’s sound asleep, her uneasiness fading.

“There’s not much to that one actually. When my uncle realized how much I enjoyed raising Skarmory, he gave me Coalossal as a gift when he was still just a Rolycoly. That was seven years ago now.”

“You mentioned him earlier, you sound like you’re close with your uncle.” he says, fumbling with one of the poles.

“Yea, actually you’ve met him, before.”

“Oh, really? What’s his name?” 

“Kabu.”

Leon pauses and he turns to you with a comically incredulous look on his face.

“Wait, wait, wait. Do you mean Kabu, like Motostoke’s Gym Leader Kabu?”

Nara nods.

“Yep that’s him, I’ve lived almost my whole life with him.”

“Wow! Of course I’ve met old man Kabu, I’ve known him since my first year as champion, that was over nine years ago! I’ll never forget that first battle we had, his centiskorch is insane; I'm so glad that he’s stuck with being a gym leader again, the league’s lucky to have him.”

His eyes narrow.

“Hang on, I don’t remember Kabu mentioning living with anyone. Come to think of it, he never really talked about family before when I’ve seen him during league events. How come I haven’t seen you with him at any exhibitions or anything?”

Nara starts twisting a long strand of her hair.

“Well, since I never attempted the gym challenge most of my time went towards attending school during the day. As for events, he never really asked for me to come with to exhibitions, so I didn’t express too much interest in league stuff until he started training me with the other gym trainers at Motostoke. I came to one or two when he made it far in the champion’s cup finals a couple years ago though, and I try to be there for his matches against league challengers at the home gym. I guess this kind of makes me sound like a horrible niece eh? Kabu’s just not really a sentimental person, he's always looking forward to the future.”

“Oh, how come you didn’t attempt the gym challenge?”

She freezes.

“It’s… I just never wanted to, school took me in other directions. Anyways I told you how I met Coalossal and more so I think I earned a question now.”

He stares at her for a moment and opens his mouth as if he wants to ask more. She’s thankful when he decides not to push it and turns back to finishing his tent.

“That’s fair, ask away.”

“Hmmmm, how did you meet Charizard.”

Leon laughs, tugging at the last pole.

“Now _that’s_ a great story!”

===

The two talked about various topics for the rest of the evening until all their pokemon were fast asleep, exchanging stories about their teams. They both almost bust their guts laughing after Nara told him about how Cubone once got his head stuck in a jar of poffins, and used his first Headbutt to break out. Eventually Leon’s family was brought up and he couldn’t help going on and on about them, especially how intelligent his little brother Hop was. Nara didn’t talk about anyone in her family beyond Kabu, and he respected that; but he _did_ manage to convince her to show him more of her drawings. There were no filters, no scripts, no expectations; he felt completely at ease talking about their personal lives - it was a rare experience for him.

Usually the champion would have to pay attention to every word that came out of his mouth or risk Oleana’s wrath from a PR nightmare. Right now though, it was like speaking with the trainer melted right through his apprehensions behind his champion persona.

Tonight, with her, he was just Leon from Pottswick.

He probably could have gone on until early in the morning, but Nara’s eyes began to flutter shut a bit past midnight, so they both went to bed.

He wakes up early the next morning and puts on a black quarter zip and matching joggers. He can hear shuffling outside and unzips his tent to see Nara calling back Coalossal and Skarmory into their respective pokeballs, her tent already put away. She turns from where she’s kneeling by her pack.

“Leon, good morning, how’d you sleep?” He misses the hint of red on her cheeks when she glances at him.

“Fine-” he yawns, standing to stretch. Charizard nudges at his side and he scratches under the dragon’s chin.

“- You’re packed already.”

“Yea, I’m sorry if I woke you, I wanted to get a head start on the day. It’ll probably take me a while to find a trainer who’s willing to let me sketch them battling the wild pokemon, I’ll most likely have to head out of the Giant’s Seat.”

Leon feels his gut twist at the thought of that. It was inevitable that this - whatever _this_ was - would end, but he still felt disheartened. Nara slides her pack up her shoulder, reaching down to scoop up Cubone.

“Well Leon, it was nice to meet you. I’m glad there’s no hard feelings about the drawing, I have a lot to thank you for; between saving me from becoming a stain on the side of the Giant’s Seat along with bringing back my pack and all,” She says, extending a hand. Leon reaches out his own and shakes it.

“ _So… That’s it? Nothing more?_ ” 

She doesn’t let go right away, so his eyes lock with her deep chocolate gaze. The trainer pauses for just a moment too long, like she was expecting something to happen.

“You’re welcome Nara, it was a pleasure meeting you as well.”

Disappointment flickers across her features. It’s gone in an instant, but Leon still caught it; was she just as upset as him about their short time together coming to an end? Regardless, she releases his hand and turns to walk away, waving at Charizard.

“Goodbye Charizard, thank you too. Take care of the champ okay? Make sure he doesn’t get lost.”

The fire type chuffs in a sad tone, creasing his eyebrows. He looks back and forth desperately between Leon and the girl as she walks further and further down the hill. Leon scratches at his neck, unsure what to do.

“I know, I know buddy, I bet we’re thinking the same thing.”

The longer she walks, the more the champion feels his chest tighten, so he decides to do something about it. 

He grins as an idea pops into his head and takes off running towards her, waving his arm.

“Hey Nara, wait up!”

Jumping in surprise, she immediately stops and turns, giving him a chance to jog up.

“Wait a second. Listen, I was thinking, I’m already out here for training. Why not just stick with me for the day, you can follow us and sketch while I work with my team?”

Her eyes widen in shock.

“Oh... um, that’s a really generous offer! I mean, I would never want to impose though.”

“It wouldn’t be an imposition, really! Besides, you’ll find out Aegislash and Dragapult in particular have a certain flair to them, I’m sure they’d be ecstatic to hear that you want to create something all about them.”

She looks at him like she’s sizing him up, as if he were kidding. Leon’s goofy grin doesn’t waver, so the trainer sighs and shrugs.

“Well, I mean, in that case who am I to deny them? I guess I’m following you then for the day.”

Feeling successful, Leon leads them back to camp and packs up his things. After finishing, the pair encounters a slight hiccup.

“I have some spots deeper in the mountains picked out today since the pokemon are stronger there. You can follow me and Charizard on Skarmory right?”

Nara’s expression turns uncomfortable and she bites at her lip, averting her eyes and clutching Cubone a little tighter. Leon tilts his head.

 _“Did I say something wrong?”_ he wonders.

“Hey, Nara, is everything okay?”

“O-oh no, I mean yes of course; but it’s just…” She pauses, shuffling her feet.

“I… can’t fly…” She mumbles.

“Sorry I didn’t catch that, what?”

“I-I can’t fly Leon.” 

“Oh” he says with a bewildered expression. “How come?”

“It’s really embarrassing, but I’m... afraid,” She frowns. “Not of flying, but more falling. It’s a control thing, when It’s up to someone else and not me, I… I seize up; of course I trust Skar but... it becomes so terrifying I can’t really breathe.”

His gaze softens.

“So that must be why you didn’t ride Skarmory up the mountain yesterday, right?”

She nods. Unfazed, Leon just grins and puts his hands on his hips. He decides against asking why the trainer has such a fear since she looks pretty upset.

“It’s okay Nara really, everyone has something to be afraid of. We can just walk, I know a few spots that will still work well down here in the lower hills.”

She visibly relaxes at that.

===

Later, Leon has introduced Nara to his teammates, and found he was correct about two particular pokemon getting extremely excited to receive so much attention. After a number of bouts through the afternoon, Nara has already finished her third large gesture drawing. Her favorite so far was of Rhyperior throwing an onix through the air by the end of its tail. Between the movement and debris she was able to capture, she felt this was her best one so far. She’s so engrossed in making her lines neater that she doesn’t notice Leon returning Rhyperior to his ball and jogging up to her. 

“Hey this one’s even better than the last, that’s amazing! He exclaims, leaning over the top of the sketchbook to get a better look.

“Thanks! I really-” She falters when she looks up to see Leon straighten and wipe at his sweating face with the hem of his long sleeve. His abs were exposed and Arceus-damn, the man was _cut._ Her eyes flit to where his chest was rising and falling quickly, back up to his face which was flushed red from the exertion. Her entire upper body lights up on fire.

“-R-really u-uh, I focused on ah, t-the pivoting movement Rhyperior made, the viewer’s eyes follow the curve of the action from Rhyperior’s stance to a-along the onix’s body nicely, it fills the whole page well.” She tries to explain.

Nara was thankful Leon seemed oblivious to her reaction until she calmed down. She was able to complete four more large gesture drawings of multiple battles the champion’s team had with various wild pokemon. Later, they decide to have an early dinner and Nara preps some curry over a fire while Leon and Charizard plop down on the ground to catch their breath from their latest battle.

“Wow, that last one was intense, that Golurk’s rock throw came a little too close for comfort ey pal?” Leon pants, patting at Charizard’s head. Charizard just grumbles and closes his eyes. 

“You guys still made quick work of it though. I feel really lucky that I get to see your battle style up close, it’s really impressive.”

Leon waves his hand dismissively.

“Thanks, it’s just time and training, that’s all it is.”

Nara hums in agreement stirring at the pot intently. She’s not gonna lie, this day has been amazing so far. It feels… unreal - but that’s just it. Anxiety keeps poking its way into her head, asking the same question again and again like a broken roll of film. 

Why’s he stuck around for so long, why hasn’t he left yet? She doesn’t mean that like she wants him to leave - it’s the opposite even.

The trainer doesn’t notice when Leon opens an eyelid and peeks at her with one golden eye.

“Hey”

“Yea?”

“You came out here for some training too right? Along with the drawing stuff?”

“Yea, why do you ask?” 

He grins.

“Would you want to battle me? Since Cubone’s just a baby it could be Skarmory and Coalossal against two of my partners?”

She stops stirring. His sense of humor continues to evade her.

“What? Me - battle you? That’s funny.”

“No, I’m serious.”

She gawks at him but his gaze doesn’t waver. Leon wanted to battle _her_? Why though?

“Ah, thank you for the offer Leon but I’ll have to pass on having my partners decimated.”

He pushes himself up, leaning on his palms.

“Hey c’mon have some faith in yourself, your Skarmory took on a wild noivern with what sounded like no trouble, that’s not something to laugh at - _and_ your Coalossal’s fully evolved. You even said you trained under Kabu with gym trainers right?”

She grimaces. Yes, the trainer received an impressive mentorship from Motostoke’s gym leader, but she’s _only_ battled against Chaka and the other gym trainers before. It doesn’t give her the utmost confidence in her skills.

“I still do, yes. But we’re nowhere near the level of a champion. Why do you want to battle anyways?”

“Call it intuition, I’m curious about your skill is all. Besides _, you_ got to watch the champion battle all day for _free_.” 

He doesn’t notice her glower at him as he rubs his chin.

“Would you if I only use one pokemon then?”

She does pause to consider that offer. This was another one of those situations that felt like an opportunity she shouldn’t pass up. But, she still needs to remember that this is the region’s _champion_ for a reason, he’s seriously overestimating her. Her gut starts to twist at another thought.

Their interaction could cease any time, so why not enjoy it now while it lasts?

“What if instead you can watch me train against some of the wild pokemon?”

===

Leon seemed a little disappointed, but satisfied enough with that compromise; so after finishing their curry the two pack things back up to keep moving. Charizard’s balancing upright with Cubone sitting on his tail like a bench when he starts sniffing in the air. Suddenly he whips his head towards a nearby clearing and growls, tensing.

Out of nowhere the ground starts to shake and the treetops shiver above them. The pair locks eyes nervously before a loud rumbling noise sounds through the air. 

“Leon, what is that?”

“I’m not sure-”

In an ear splitting _KABOOM,_ an explosion of rock and dust flies out of the clearing. A gigantic dark form bursts from the ground, letting loose a ferocious cry. Charizard jumps up on his haunches with a fiery roar as Leon envelopes her in a protective hug, clutching her close to his chest with one arm while the other shields their faces from the barrage of stones. He grunts as a larger stone collides with his bicep.

The shaking stops and everything falls silent for a moment.

“Nara, you okay?” Leon asks, peeking down at her in his grasp.

He has that intense look on his face again, and she breathes a little faster when she can feel his heart pounding in his chest.

“Yea, I’m okay,” she mutters. They both turn when Charizard snarls.

He was locked in a match of intimidation with a monolithic steelix. Its tail slowly slides back and forth while it sizes up it’s opponents.

“L-Leon… You don’t think this has anything to do with that onix from earlier… right?” Nara asks nervously.

“I’m not sure, stay back though let me take care of this,”

He helps her up and steps away, turning to the steelix while adjusting his cap. Nara reaches out and grabs his arm.

“Wait, please, let me deal with it.” 

The man looks like she had just asked him to shoot her.

“What, no - not against a steelix they’re completely savage in the wild, it’s too dangerous, Charizard can fend it off.”

She grits her teeth with a scowl, feeling a quick burst of confidence - usually Nara is a pretty level-headed person but now she just wants to prove him wrong. The trainer pushes past him and pulls Coalossal’s pokeball off her belt, ignoring Leon’s protests.

“Charizard get back!” she yells, throwing the pokeball into the air. Coalossal lands with a ground-shaking _Boom_ and the steelix growls at its new opponent. Confused, Charizard looks between Nara and his astonished trainer. 

Speechless and unsure what to do, Leon just nods, causing Charizard to step back to his trainer’s side.

Nara turns back to the steel snake, who narrows its eyes at her. 

“Coalossal, use Heat Crash, get it out into the open, push it back!”

Sparks bursting from the coal pile on its back; the pokemon roars and charges in a burst of flame surrounding its body. It collides with the steelix, wrapping its large arms around the steel snake and using its momentum to push. The steelix isn’t prepared and it falls backwards,shaking the ground with its impact. The Heat Crash didn’t do much damage, but the steelix slithers out to the clearing to regain its bearings. It rears back, and lets loose a purple beam of light from its jaws.

The coal pokemon can’t move in time and takes the beam head on, stumbling back. Smoking, it pushes off the ground and flexes, ready to go again.

“Way to take it Coalossal, let’s slow that thing down, use Tar Shot!”

A lob of black gunk is thrown from Coalossals mouth and splatters all over the steelix. Confused, it starts writhing, but its movements are encumbered by the sticky goo. Nara runs out into the clearing.

“Lets get that speed up, use Rock Polish!”

Slivers of light envelope Coalossal, and it begins moving faster. Outraged, the steelix’s teeth become coated in hard ice, and it lunges forward.

“Dodge that Ice Fang! Then use Flame Charge!” 

Coalossal maneuvers to the left, and it tackles at the steelix again in a burst of flames. The steelix pitches sideways and rolls a couple meters away, grumbling weakly. Nara grins and clenches her fist.

“Alright bud, finish this with an Incinerate!”

A huge ball of fire gathers in the coal pokemon’s mouth, sparks flying off its back like a volcano. He rears forward and spews a huge fireball at the steelix. The steel snake tries to slither out of the way, but the tar on its body slows it down too much. In an explosion of fire, the steelix roars out in pain and burrows into the dirt. 

Coalossal and his trainer stagger as the ground shakes again, and the steelix disappears from sight. The coal pokemon grunts happily, flexing his stone arms as Nara returns him to his pokeball, catching her breath.

“Great job pal, you did fantastic I’m proud of you.”

She clips the ball back onto her belt and turns to see Leon jogging up to her with Charizard hobbling behind him.

“Nara you and Coalossal were amazing, I can’t believe I argued with you I knew my intuition was spot on earlier!” 

She looks away and rubs at the back of her neck, her previous confidence turning bashful as she blushes like a cherrim from the compliment.

“T-thanks Leon, it wasn’t a huge deal though, I knew Coal could take it-”

Hang on. His sleeve, why did it look wet? She tilts her head to inspect his arm and gasps at the large gash running up his bicep.

“Leon, you’re hurt!” she exclaims, grabbing at his forearm to check the wound. 

“It’s okay, one of those rocks was just a little sharp, I’ll be fine.” He covers it and turns away as if he were a child caught in a cookie jar.

“No it’s not fine you’re still bleeding,” Feeling terrible, she kneels down and digs in her pack, pulling out a t-shirt and offering it to him, “Here, press this on it to stop it.”

He hesitates, but gingerly accepts the shirt anyways, pressing it to his bicep. 

“Thanks, I’ll pay you back for this.”

“No need.”

A slight chill in the air makes Nara shiver and she checks the time on her rotom phone. 

“It’s already 6:30; here-” she digs out a small first aid kit and hands it to him. “- Use this while I get a fire going, is it okay if Charizard helps me out?”

“Yea, of course, Char could you help her get a fire going?”

Charizard nods and hobbles off towards the trees with Nara in tow. When they come back with piles of kindling, she tries not to stare at where Leon's sitting and attempting to roll his sleeve up, cursing silently when it doesn’t fold high enough.

“Shit, the only shirt I have that doesn’t have sleeves is my uniform; I have to wear that tomorrow, I can’t get blood on it.”

“I can set up one of the tents if you need?”

“No that’s okay I’m not gonna make you do that.”

The brown-haired trainer turns around to counter, but the words fall flat on her lips when Leon’s hands curl under the hem of his ruined long sleeve. She whips her eyes away to give him some semblance of privacy, her thoughts trailing back to earlier in the afternoon. It took all her willpower to focus on assembling the firewood and NOT the sound of the handsome, purple-haired man stripping his shirt off behind her. She looks at Charizard, who spits a small fireball at the wood and it lights up. He plops on the ground next to where Cubone was playing with a rock and starts chuffing as if he were laughing at the flustered girl.

“ _Curse you, you overgrown lizard_.”

Leon hisses behind them, oblivious to the mocking fire-type.

“Everything alright?” She asks, poking at the fire with a stick.

“Yea”

He’s silent for a moment.

“Okay, no, no it isn’t. I can’t tie the gauze with only one hand, could you help me?”

Nara goes rigid at that and almost drops the branch.

“S-sure, one sec,” 

Taking a deep breath, she tosses the stick in the fire and stands to turn towards him while trying her absolute best to act natural. Failing miserably, her mouth goes dry.

Leon was holding the gauze in place with one hand, his other on his knee. He had at least draped the black long sleeve on his shoulder and her ruined t-shirt over his lap to give himself _some_ semblance of decency, but it wasn’t doing much. Even hunched over, his muscular chest and torso were clearly sculpted solid under his olive skin, rising and falling slowly with each breath. His face was turned away from her, half-hidden under his cap, but she could see his lips tightly knitted together. It felt like the trainer was breaking some sort of law seeing the champion like this.

He doesn’t react beyond releasing the gauze when she crouches down next to him and takes it. It startles her when he speaks again.

“I’m sorry if this makes you uncomfortable, I promise I wouldn’t have asked if I could do it on my own.”

She sucks in a breath and attempts to lighten the mood, rewrapping the poorly-wrapped bandage.

“Well hey, I watched you sleep, you took your shirt off for basically a stranger, I don’t know about you but I’d say that makes us even on the weirdness scale-” She falters, “- B-but I don’t mean, like, I don’t think you’re weird or anything…”

“ _What the fuck did I just say?”_

She feels relieved when he chuckles anyways.

“I guess you’re right, we’ll call it even then.”

They fall silent as Nara ties off the gauze. She tries to stay focused on her task, but the anxious curiosity from earlier was creeping back into her mind. If there was any time to ask, it was now she figures.

“Leon, can I ask you something?” 

“No, this isn’t something I make every girl I meet do.” He answers without missing a beat.

She blinks. Again with his confusing sense of humor, she doesn’t really know how to respond to that besides giving an awkward laugh. Leon seems to catch on.

“Sorry, bad joke, what did you want to ask?”

The trainer finishes tying off the bandage and leans back onto the balls of her feet, looking to her hands on her lap.

“I promise I’m not trying to sound rude when I ask this but… Why did you want to help me today? I’m sorry, I’m just a little confused, you’re really kind, but we barely know each other, and…” she pauses, struggling to find the words. Leon finishes for her, looking at the fire.

“And I’m the champion?” he says curtly.

She flinches at his unexpected tone and nods sheepishly.

He draws a deep breath and sighs, pausing for a moment to think.

“I don’t really know. I think something about the last two days just felt so… nostalgic. At first I didn’t know what it was, but I remembered _this-_ ” he gestures to their surroundings, “- doing what I wanted, at any time I wanted, it’s like when I was a kid during my journey.” 

He smirks.

“It’s hard to explain, but I haven’t been so… relaxed in a long time.”

His face twists, and to Nara it looks like he’s debating something - like the champion considers saying more - but he ends up just locking eyes with her, a warm smile curves up his lips.

“I don’t really know what to say besides just… Thanks for treating me like me.”

Her face flares up like a tree doused in gasoline at his soft words, threatening to melt under his golden gaze. Unsure what to do about the sharp thudding in her heart, she scratches at her neck, grinning like an idiot.

“H-hey I mean you _are_ a human being, at least I hope so - how else should I treat you?”

Astonishment clouds his face at her response and he quickly pulls the bill of his hat over his eyes, turning away again. His shoulders start shuddering as he laughs.

“Wow Nara, sincere _and_ reckless, no wonder you’re related to Kabu.”

“Woah woah woah, how am _I_ the reckless one here?!”

Leon whips his head back to her with a dumbfounded look. 

“Are you kidding? Do I _really_ have to repeat everything you’ve done in the past day-and-a-half alone? I think I’d be scared to hear what Kabu has to say about you.” 

“Says you! I’ve seen your matches Leon, remember your aerial battle against the dragon leader Raihan back in 2026? When you fell off Charizard from like twenty yards in the air? I’d call that reckless!”

“Hey I had _complete_ confidence that he would catch me, and that was _three_ years ago,” he sneers, “More importantly though, you watch my matches?”

Leon snickers triumphantly at the blush that blankets her face while she splutters over her words.

“W-wha, of course! I-it’s not like I watch every one though, I d-don’t have time for that!”

Charizard’s and Cubone’s eyes flit back and forth between the pair as their banter continues. The pokemon eventually glance at each other and giggle when Leon yelps as Nara playfully elbows him in the gut after a sarcastic comment. The banter stops as the trainers both freeze, remembering that Leon is still very much shirtless. 

“U-umm, just give me a sec,” he chokes out, reaching for his bag. Nara turns away as he grabs at a gray sweatshirt, pulling it over his head after he removes his cap. He tosses the two ruined tops towards his bag. 

“Well, at this point, I have to head out tomorrow so I think it makes most sense if Char and I just stay here for the night… I-if you’re okay with that of course, I mean.” Leon stutters, pulling his cap back on.

The female trainer glances at Cubone, who squeaks and hugs at Charizard’s foot, making the fire-type grumble bashfully. Leon and Nara look at each other and laugh.

“Well, I think that answers that,” she says, reaching into her pack for her tent.

===

This time Nara and Cubone are the ones to wake up late. She fusses a bit more about her appearance than she usually would and fills her hair with dry shampoo. Dressed in a navy sports quarter zip and gray leggings, she opens their tent to see Leon packing up back in his full champion uniform cape and all. Something about it was weird to see.

“Good morning Leon.” 

“Good morning,” he answers in a rushed tone, continuing to stuff the last of his things in his bag. She tilts her head.

“Everything alright? Is your arm doing okay today?”

“He glances at her, “Yea it's good; sorry, I have to head out earlier than expected,” and he goes back to fiddling with his pack.

She feels her heart sink a little.

“Oh, okay, did you get called in by the calvary or something?”

Leon snorts and shakes his head, reaching back to check his rotom phone for the time.

“Hah, no, I’m meeting with someone today and the time we’re meeting got bumped up, I promised I wouldn’t be late and it’s in Hammerlocke, so Char and I gotta leave now.”

She scoops up Cubone and crawls out of the tent as Leon slings his bag over his shoulder, turning to her.

“Thank you for everything Nara, this was… really great.” 

She blushes at that.

“Likewise Leon, I-”

Leon’s rotom starts buzzing and floating by his face, making him curse. His eyes look to the phone, then back to her apologetically. Sensing his panic, Nara just smiles.

“It’s okay, don’t let me make you late,”

He lets out a relieved breath and hesitates. His hand twitches as if he were going to reach out, but falls back to his side. Breaking eye contact, he turns and hops up on Charizard with a swivel of his cape, who gives Nara and Cubone a sad look and a little wave. They both wave back. 

“Sorry again; okay buddy lets go we can’t be late.”

The dragon gives a half-hearted chuff and pumps his wings, jumping from the ground for takeoff. Nara holds up her arm to shield her and Cubone’s eyes from the wind, and in an instant, Leon and Charizard are flying away. 

Her chest feels heavy as she watches them go, disappointment clouding her mind. Even through everything that’s happened, she wasn’t stupid, Nara knew their weekend was inevitably going to end in their paths diverting. It was just so… abrupt though. Even after everything they talked about, after how honest he seemed, maybe he just didn’t enjoy their time together as much as she did? Her gut felt a little sick at that thought. Besides, it wasn’t like she was going to ask the _champion_ for his number or something.

In what world would he have said yes? 

“So... I guess that’s it then,” She mutters sadly to Cubone, watching Leon’s figure become smaller in the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Thanks for reading, I'll see you for the next chapter!


	5. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon and Nara catch up with friends.

“Thanks again for meeting this early man, I got a call from Wyndon yesterday that league officials are coming to inspect some new dynamax installments in the gym today.” Gym Leader Raihan explains, taking a bite of his sandwich.

Leon tilts back in his chair, folding his arms. “No problem at all.”

They were sitting up on an outdoor balcony at the Cinapplin Cafe in downtown Hammerlocke. Raihan’s made a deal with the owner to keep the balcony empty when he makes reservations so the dragon leader can at least _hear_ his lunch guests. Unfortunately, even when Raihan’s not in his uniform, he can only manage so much privacy when said guest is his best friend, the champion.

“Leon, Raihan please just one question!” a voice rings out from the people below. Raihan muses the crowd of civilians and reporters made a new record with how fast they gathered this time around. 

“Leon, where have you been this last week?!” “Are you and Raihan strategizing?” “How do you plan to prepare for next season?!” they yell out.

Raihan chuckles, tilting his sunglasses at his friend.

“You know Lee, this ain’t a ceremony, didjya _have_ to go with the cape and getup today?”

Leon snorts.

“You know how Oleana is about keeping up appearances for the league, before I left for home she text me that I had to wear the uniform in public, that was the deal for the time off; if she doesn’t see at least _some_ tabloid about my-” he finger quotes, “- _reappearance,_ she’ll give me an earful.”

“I guess you’re right, that chick’s so wound up you could stick a hunk of coal up her ass and it’d become a diamond by next week.”

Leon just nods and stirs complacently at his soup, making Raihan quirk a brow. It doesn’t take much to make the purple-haired man laugh, and he usually cackles at his best friend’s jokes, but right now he just looks distracted.

“Oi, mate, earth to Lee; everything aight?”

Leon looks at Raihan like the dragon trainer just woke him up.

“O-oh yea, sorry I’m good, just a bit tired from the flight.” 

Raihan purses his lips, unconvinced.

“Hmmm… Well you mentioned over the phone that you were gonna go training, how’d that go?”

To his confusion, Leon grimaces at his soup as if a hairball were in it. He glances at Raihan, then down to the crowd, and back at the dragon tamer.

The tamer gives an understanding “Ahhhhhhh” and smirks.

“Aight mate, how ‘bout we go have a beer.”

===

After a half-hour of fighting through fans, Leon and Raihan are alone in the V.I.P box at Hammerlocke Stadium. Raihan takes a sip of his beer and sets it down on the coffee table with a _clink,_ leaning forward onto his knees.

“K Lee, I haven’t seen you so bummed out by a crowd in years, what’s goin on?”

Leon sighs and leans forward, shaking his head with a grin.

“Ugh, Rai you’re gonna give me a hard time for weeks after this one.” 

“Ahhhh, I mean you’re probably right; spill anyways and I’ll decide, what happened?”

The champion laughs.

“Okay, so I was taking a nap on a cliff in the Giant’s Seat right?...”

===

Raihan gawks at him with his sunglasses pulled down.

“Are you shittin me?”

“Nope.”

Raihan leans back into his chair, looking like he just saw a legendary pokemon.

“Hang on, hang on, lemme get this straight. You save this random chick from death-”

“Yep”

“You find out she _drew_ a picture of you while you were _sleeping_ -”

“Yea…”

“She apologizes after you bring the chick her backpack, and you figure out she's chill-”

“Yes.”

“You camp together, alone, for _two_ nights! AND she sees you with yer shirt off -”

“Raihan did you hear me just tell you the story or not, what’s your point?!” he demands through sipping his beer.

“Ya didn’t bang her!” He yells, throwing up his hands dramatically. Leon chokes on his drink, pounding at his chest as he coughs.

“Jeezez man, could you be any more blunt!” 

Raihan laughs.

“Sorry sorry, but seriously, “ his blue eyes narrow, “ Was she hot?”

“I’m done with this conversation.”

“Oh c’mooooon, yer obviously hung up on this girl, tell your poor old bestie the truth!”

Leon scowls, leaning back into the chair and draping his arms over the sides. He looks down to the pitch where the gym trainer Aria was working with her Abomasnow.

“I’m not _hung up_ on her, and if you MUST know; yes, she was pretty cute…”

The dragon leader quirks a brow, making Leon roll his eyes.

“Okay okay fine you idiot, I’ll admit it she was hot; brown hair, deep brown eyes, and _fit_ too, like not too much though - she rock climbs.”

Leering, Raihan rubs at his chin.

“Rock climber, interesting; probably got great stamina, you know what they say about great stamina-"

“Arceus Rai, will you cut it out with that shit! We met three days ago for one thing and you know I’d never take advantage of someone like that, I’m… old fashioned-”

The dragon tamer interjects, rubbing at his forehead.

“And that’s what I’m worried about mate, at this rate yain’t gonna get laid till your next life. And if the woman agrees it’s called a one-night-stand, look it up old man.” 

“Very funny, why’re you so concerned about it anyways?”

Raihan frowns and takes another swig of beer.

“Because it’s a _problem_ Leon, you’ve never even _dated_ before! It’s been left up to me to introduce you to the soft, warm, confusing world of women.”

Leon shoots him a doubtful look.

“Sorry for being kind of busy since I was _ten years_ old. And what makes you an expert if you've only had one girl?”

Raihan sniggers.

“Yea I had one girl _friend_ and she was battshit crazy, but you know I’ve had more than one _girl,_ mate. Trust me it’s simpler that way.”

“You know that’s-”

“Yea yea yea, not your ‘style’, I know.”

Raihan hums, picking at the label on his bottle.

“About this girl tho, I’m curious about one thing. I wanna trust your judgement, but she finds you and _draws_ you while you’re sleeping - that sounds like something a fangirl on crack would do, doesn’t that even bother you at all?” 

Leon hums and scratches his beard.

“Yeeeaa.. I mean it was freakin weird when I first found it; I was worried she’d have that crazed-look in her eye and ask me to marry her or something when I brought her bag back. But she didn’t; when I brought it up she was actually really apologetic about invading my privacy - she even offered to sign a restraining order.-” he laughs “- We talked for a bit and she was actually really sincere Rai; it felt like I was back with you and Sonia during our time in the gym challenge, it was relaxing and fun and… just great.”

Raihan nods intently.

“So… when are you gonna see her again?”

“What?”

“You know, see her again? You’ve never even talked about a woman before besides Sonia, and we both know that labcoat doesn’t count in this topic. If you’re gonna spend a weekend with a girl and claim she’s so _sincere,_ I think I should have a right to at least get to meet her.”

Leon laughs nervously, making Raihan tilt his head.

“Lee. You _are_ gonna see her again, right? You wouldn’t talk her up so much if you didn’t plan on it _right_?”

“Heh, well… about that…”

The dragon tamer narrows his gaze. Realization hits him like a rock to the head.

“You didn’t ask for her number, did you?!”

Closing his eyes, Leon puts his hands together like a prayer and lets out an exasperated sigh.

“No, no I didn’t. When I saw your message I panicked and rushed out of there because I didn’t want to be late-”

“Hey woah woah there, do _not_ pin this on me champ, if anything you cockblocked yourself.” Raihan interjects, pointing his beer towards his friend.

“Can you phrase that _any_ other way? And I’m not blaming you! Like we both said I don’t have much, if any, experience when it comes to… well... even asking a girl for her number.”

Dating was never a priority on the docket for the champion; that doesn’t mean he’s never found anyone attractive before though. When he was younger he would reciprocate when girls approached, but every time he tried to get closer to someone, it became apparent quickly that each one just wanted to get with Leon, the Monarch of the Galar Region and Champion of the World.

There was never any interest in Leon, the country boy from Potswick. That - along with his atrocious schedule - turned him off from dating for most his life.

The dumbfounded dragon tamer across from him just rubs a hand down his face.

“Welp, do you think you’ll try and look this chick up or just let it go? You know her name right, maybe she has a Pokegram account…” he trails off, pinching his chin. 

“Yea, her name’s Nara; and there’s something else that helps…” he muses.

“Well, what is it? spit it out champ.”

Leon rubs at the back of his neck.

“She’s Kabu’s niece, as in Motostoke’s Gym Leader Kabu, and she lives with him.”

Raihan gapes.

“Kabu, the fiery old coot Kabu... Has a niece who lives with him... A _hot_ niece. No way I don’t believe it, she was fuckin with you mate.”

Leon shakes his head.

“At first I thought the same thing; apparently she’s lived with him her whole life but Kabu’s never mentioned her - ever! But Rai, she said she trains under him as a gym trainer and I got to watch her battle this weekend. After seeing her skills I have no doubts; it was _just_ like Kabu’s style.”

Raihan leans back into the chair and folds his hands behind his head.

“I mean, fuck, that makes things easier I guess. I’ll take your word for it but I think I’d need some proof on that one, I mean it’s Kabu for Arceus-sake. What are you gonna do about it? Are you gonna go find her?”

Leon hums thoughtfully.  
  
“Honestly… I don’t know yet. I’m trying to stay realistic here; like I said I’ve known her for three days, and things will only pick up on my schedule the closer the gym challenge gets.”

His best friend sighs.

“Well Lee, I’m not gonna tell ya what decision to make ‘ere; go with your gut on what you think is right I just want ya to be happy mate.” he holds out his beer.

Leon chuckles and toasts with his friend.

“Thanks Rai, that means a lot. That’s enough about me though, tell me how Flygon’s been doing, has that leg thing gotten better?”  
===

The moment Nara closes the door to her and Kabu’s flat, she could just _feel_ his annoyance permeating the air. Maybe it was how the T.V. was turned up a tad louder than usual. Maybe it was how Arcanine furrowed her brow at the trainer from the couch as she walked closer from the hall. Or maybe it was how she turned into the kitchen to meet Kabu’s stern gaze from where he stood behind the granite island. Sensing his irritation, Cubone burrows into the crook of her arm with a scared squeak.

“Nara, welcome home, how was your training?” her uncle asks curtly, making her flinch.

“Ahhhh… It was great, uncle; Coalossal and Skarmory got a lot of good work in I’m proud of them.”

It wasn’t a complete lie. After Leon left so abruptly that morning, Nara had spent the rest of it training with her two partners. She had already decided beforehand that she wouldn’t mention her encounter with the champion to Kabu; she hated lying to him but it wasn’t worth stressing over how he would react to a one-time encounter with the man.

“I see, good; that means there must have been nothing wrong with your rotom phone.”

Her stomach does a flip.

“ _Shit, I forgot to call him at night!”_

“I-I’m so so sorry uncle-”

“You made me extremely worried Nara, and what happened to your backpack.” he interjects, pointing at the torn spots.

“U-uhm, well I was battling a noivern, and… uh... it flew past Skarmory at me. To distract it, I threw my bag and the dragon tried to fly off with it. The tears are from where it's talons sunk in, but it dropped it. Skarmory took care of the noivern after that.”

Inwardly she sighs in relief since Kabu seems to accept her story. It feels like a knife is twisting in her gut at her lie, but she knows it’s saving her an even bigger headache later. The trainer doesn’t even want to think about how _pissed_ Kabu would be if he found out she had almost fallen off a cliff… twice… and camped alone with a man she barely knew… twice…

Kabu looks like he’s about to say something, but his rotom buzzes. With a huff, he pulls it out and scrolls at a message. 

“They need me at the gym for a couple hours Nara so I’m only going to ask you this-” He walks up to her and glowers down into her eyes with his hands folded behind his back, “do we _need_ to continue this conversation later, or can we move on with an understanding of what you did wrong and need to change if there’s a next time?”

Nara nods her head quickly, Cubone joining in.

Kabu leans back and grabs at his work bag containing his pokeballs among other gym supplies, walking towards the door.

“Good, regardless of your forgetfulness, I’m glad you had a wonderful time with your partners; being able to train with them is something you should greatly enjoy in your youth,” he turns halfway out the doorway, “I most likely won’t be back till late so there’s leftovers in the fridge, Arcanine has a sore paw so she’s staying here today please feed her dinner.”

“I will uncle, have a good evening, tell Chaka I say hi please.”

Kabu nods and heads out. After the soft _click,_ the tension melts from the trainer’s shoulders, and she looks down where Cubone is playing grabby hands at a banana on the counter.

“Now that that’s out of the way let's unpack, I’ve got a phone call to make.”

===

“Rotom, could you ring up Aurora please?” She asks, cuddling into her bed with a tub of ice cream. 

“Bzzt. Will do mahm! Bzzt.”

It only took one ring for an excited shrill scream to resound on the other end, making Nara, Cubone, and her rotom all jump.

“Aiiiyyyeeeee Naraaaaa, what the ef, u, cee, kay gurly I’ve been calling all weekend I thought you died on your trip or something!”

“Easy on the eardrums please! But good to see you too Ro, and no I didn’t die... I’m sorry for not answering, I was a bit… distracted.”  
Aurora purses her lips.

“Distracted. You were alone in the wilderness for almost three days and you were distracted.” 

Nara twists the hair on her shoulders between her fingertips.

“Weeellll, you see… I wasn’t _exactly_ alone.”

Her silver-haired friend hums curiously.

“What do you mean by that? Didja catch a new friend for lil Cuby? Did you run into someone from school?” She starts bouncing in her chair, “Oh oh ooohhh, Did you meet a _guuuuyyyy_ or something?” she jests.

Nara smirks.

“Actually Ro yes, it was a guy.”

Her friend leans close to the camera and lets out a long “Oooooooooohhhhh”, and grabs at a bowl of chips from off-screen.

“Ok Nar, I wanna hear every detail, spill.” she demands, munching on the potato chips.

Nara chuckles and pinches the bridge of her nose.

“Trust me, you’re not gonna believe this…”

===

Aurora’s screeching was so loud that Arcanine poked her head through Nara’s door just to make sure she wasn’t getting murdered by something. The trainer shrugs apologetically, getting up off the bed.

“Sorry Arc, don’t worry I’m fine, you know how Aurora can be,” she apologizes. Arcanine grunts and hobbles back down the stairs while Nara closes the door. She drops her rotom when Ro’s voice sounds through the mic again.

“YOU went CAMPING with the _CHAMPION_ , ARE you fucking KIDDING ME?! AND he SAVED YOU?” 

“Yes Ro, I wouldn’t lie about that, but could we dial it down a notch Cubone’s trying to watch the news.” Cubone snorts from the edge of the bed where he was staring at a t.v. mounted on the wall scrolling through the evening news.

Aurora takes in an exaggerated breath to calm down.

“Sorry, sorry, I-I like literally don’t know where to even begin girl. First off, ballsy move watching him sleep, but I can respect that. Second off, even ballsier to _draw_ him in his sleep. Third off, he _forgave_ you after he found out? And fourth off, this _is_ the guy-” she screen-shares an attractive photo of Leon from a press conference taken a couple weeks ago “-like we’re on the same page here, this was for sure him?”

Nara rolls her eyes.

“Yes Ro, I don’t think too many men in Galar have a cape and a Charizard.”

“Wow. I wonder what Nessa’ll say to him, I bet it’d be funny-”

Choking on her ice cream, Nara grabs at the rotom and stares at her friend incredulously.

“Wait, what, your sister _knows_ him? How does she know him?!”

“Uh, earth to Nara, did you forget she’s literally a gym leader? It’s like, in her job description sometimes to interact with him. I think it’s more of a friend-of-a-friend thing though, her friend Sonia is the one who knows him well, I remember in high school I used to _beg_ them to introduce me-”

Nara interrupts her rambling, clasping her hands together begging.

“Ro, if Nessa knows him you _cannot_ tell her about this weekend, please!”

“What? Why not, what if she offers to help you see him again?”

The brown-haired girl’s shoulders slump at that.

“I don’t think he was interested in seeing me again, I mean yes he _said_ he wanted to, but what if he was just being nice? He just up and left this morning, and that’s fine obviously he’s super busy, but he didn’t even ask for my number or anything. If Nessa talks to him about it, i’ll just come off even weirder and it’ll make things worse, the whole situation is already embarrassing. I’d rather just let it go and move on - let’s be realistic here he’ll forget I even existed by next week.”

Aurora gives her a sad look.

“Okay, if that’s how you feel I won’t tell her, I promise. How about we talk about something else? I actually also wanted to ask if you’ve brought up the apartment to uncle Cobwebs yet.”

In a little over a month, Aurora’s department at the Hulbury breeding facility was going to be moved to a new branch in downtown Wyndon. Nara was ecstatic when her friend suggested last week that they get an apartment together; Nessa had already even suggested a couple locations to Aurora. The only problem though was Kabu. Nara’s uncle was the only family she’s ever had, and she loves him so much but she knows he would never approve of her moving out for multiple reasons; financials, his overprotective nature, her apparent immaturity and lack of job…

Nara of course wants to try and convince him, but it was just going to be a difficult conversation.

“Sorry, no, I haven’t, I’ve been really focused on the class contest. Give me a bit more time Ro and I promise I’ll ask.”

“Ok Nar, I don’t have a lot of time though, if things don’t work I’ll have to find a roommate,” she grimaces, clutching her own rotom, “Please to not make me have to find a roommate Krabby will snap at new people and I don’t think anyone else would be able to stand my morning beauty routine!”

Nara snorts.

“Yea, I don’t think too many people wanna help pay your water bill, I pity your poor parents. Don’t worry about Kabu I’ll ask him soon.”

“Ok, good luck, just lemme know how it goes,” she starts clapping, “Ohhhhh I can’t wait to see you next week for the harvest festival it’s going to be so so fun, ugh I wish you could stay past the weekend I tried to get off work but it’s so busy right now packing for the move.” 

“It’s completely fine Ro I understand, I’m just glad I get to see you, it’ll be so great! I can’t wait for those Combee honey-dipped apples, they’re the best!”

The Hulburry Harvest Festival is a two-day fall event that attracts tourists from throughout Galar. It’s famous for its food contests, carnival games, concerts, but what makes it most unique is the phenomenal fireworks show on the first night. It’s so special because water type pokemon in the harbor show off different moves along with the fireworks that make it all breathtaking to watch.

Aurora sneers mischievously.

“Yea, and who knows, maybe we’ll catch a glimpse of your charming saviour.” she purrs.

Nara almost drops the spoon from her mouth.

“Mmmph, uh right, no, this is the real world Ro. Speaking of people to see though, will Nessa be there? I know she’s in charge of a lot of the events but I figured I’d ask anyways.”  
“Yep! She said she would catch us for lunch the first day after the opening ceremony!”

“Great! I’ll have to congratulate her on getting so far in the tournament this year when I see her-”

Their conversation continues well into the night.

===

It takes Nara the whole week before she finally works up the courage to ask Kabu. It wasn’t that she forgot or anything, she was just swamped - after her daily work at the gym, she spent every other free moment working on her drawing. She’s thankful Kabu leaves her to her devices, but Friday night was the first night they even had dinner together that week.

Kabu looks up from where he was slurping at his spaghetti.

“I noticed Skarmory was making his turns in the air much sharper recently, that’s good he’s maneuvering against closed-range attacks much better.”

“Thanks, he worked really hard during this summer, it’s paying off.” 

“Mhm” 

Nara starts poking at her spaghetti, making Kabu glance at her curiously.

“Is there something you wish to talk about?”

She hesitates, unsure how to best word it.

“Actually yes uncle, there’s… something important I wanted to talk to you about.”

“Is this about your drawings?”

The trainer’s eyes fly open and she has to catch her fork from falling off the table when she jolts.

“Wha- how did you know about that?”

Kabu chuckles, wiping at his face with a napkin.

“Nara, I might be getting up there in age, but I’m not clueless. When you stopped showing me your work as you got older I assumed you just didn’t like doing it anymore. I was actually quite pleased when Arcanine discovered your sketchbook under your bed when we were collecting sheets for laundry day, you have a wonderful skill you should be proud of.”

_“It doesn’t look like he knows about the class…”_

Nara blushes, fiddling with her fork.

“Thank you so much uncle, I’m sorry for hiding that from you, but no that’s not what I wanted to talk to you about…”

Kabu folds his arms and leans back in his chair.

“You look nervous, is everything alright? Are you in trouble for something?”

Nara waves her hands and shakes her head.

“No no nothing like that… It’s just. You know how I told you Aurora is moving to Wyndon in a month?” Kabu nods slowly, “Well, she - um… She offered for me to live with her in her apartment, just the two of us.”

She panics as Kabu’s eyes narrow and tries to salvage the question.

“I-I just; after I graduated last summer we talked so much about my future, what I planned to do after college right?” Kabu nods slowly, “I just think that moving out would be the best path for me to take at this point, I can actually _use_ my degree and find a job in Wyndon.”

“And you don’t want to be a gym trainer?” he asks in a sharp tone.

Nara shakes her head.

“That’s not it, maybe I will want to come back down the road, I just want to explore all of my options here, I’m old enough to be on my own uncle, please.”

Kabu stares at her for a moment; he has that look again where his mouth is shifting back and forth like a stone rolling around on his tongue. When he finally speaks her heart sinks.

“No, I don’t think you are ready yet. Wyndon is too far I won’t let you go somewhere that could be dangerous to live on your own.”

“B-but uncle!-”

“No buts! This will _not_ be the gym challenge all over again, I am asking you as your guardian to respect my decision.” He gets up from the table to wash his empty plate.

Nara’s face darkens and she scowls.

“This has _nothing_ to do with that and you know it. Why can’t I do this, I’m almost twenty years old!-”

He whips around.

“Precisely Nara! You are only nineteen; do you have any plans for employment? Any idea the responsibility an apartment will take? What if something happens, there is no family in Wyndon for you to fall back on if you and Aurora cannot handle it on your own.”

Nara slams her palms flat on the table and stands.

“No, I don’t know! I don’t because I haven’t done anything on my _own_. I want to learn, I can’t stay here forever uncle! I need to go out and experience the world and I can’t do that without your help-”

Kabu drops the plate in the sink, making Arcanine and Cubone flinch in the living room. 

“NARA.” She shrinks back, falling quiet, “Enough of this, I’ve said how I feel and this is final. You are too. Young. I cannot support it.”

Kabu starts walking towards the stairs but stops in shock when Nara grasps his elbow, her eyes turned to the floor. The old man deflates when he can see tears welling in her eyes.

“Uncle… you know I’m mature enough for this… I’m not going to ask why you don’t want me to go-” she looks up at him, “-I’ve been so unsure of what to do with my life since I graduated. I can’t piggyback here forever, I… I need this, please just… think about it? For me?” she asks softly.

Kabu grimaces letting out a deep breath. When he looks at her again, he sees the scared, brown-eyed child waking up in a hospital, a large bandage covering half her face. He sees the little girl who used to cheer for him in the empty stands while he and Centiskorch trained every day. He sees the young teenager he was so proud of for dedicating weeks to nursing her first pokemon back to health. He sees someone he’s treated as his daughter, and would do anything to protect from the unseen dangers of their world. 

Kabu puts a firm hand on her shoulder.

“Alright, give me time and I will think it over. We will talk about it after I arrive in Hulburry to pick you up on Sunday okay?”

Nara beams and tries to hold in her excitement, her eyes glowing with hope.

“Thank you uncle, I promise you won’t regret it!” she grins, her hands balling up into fists.

Kabu waves his hand dismissively as he hides the deep concern on his face, walking up the stairs and out of sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo everyone thank you again for reading, a couple things to note:  
> \- Aurora is Nessa's younger sister by one year. She and Nara have been best friends for years since they met when they were fifteen. She looks a lot like Nessa but has shorter hair and instead of blue highlights has silver ones. Nessa has not lived at home for three years since her career as a gym leader picked up.  
> \- Raihan and Leon are best friends and took the gym challenge together when they were both ten, along with Sonia.  
> \- Finally, I've been trying to pump out a lot this past week because I have college finals for the semester soon. I'm a senior this year so my finals are going to be brutal so I probably won't be able to update again till mid-December so sorry:(
> 
> Again though thank you for reading I hope you all've enjoyed so far! Sorry for the dialogue-heavy chapter, things are gonna pick up real soon 0.0


	6. The Hulbury Harvest Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Harvest Festival goes off with only a few hiccups. Strides are taken in new connections.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol I'm such a bad student. I'm frustrated at my assignments so I spat out this completely self-indulgent word-vomit instead and got a little too carried away at 10k. I hope you enjoy! Feel free to leave a comment if you like, I love to chat:)

_FLASH, click._

The photographer peers at his camera to inspect the last photo and smiles.

“Thank you so much Mr. Champion that should do it, the ones we got today are fantastic; they’ll look great in next year’s league calendar.

Leon stands from the maroon and gold throne situated up on a platform, giving the photographer a wry grin reflected by the bright floodlights.

“I’m glad I could help, I had a champion time!” he gives a thumbs up, walking off stage. Him and the photographer shake hands, and Leon signs some autographs for the stage handlers. 

“Ahem, Champion Leon.” A familiar voice clears her throat. Leon swivels around as some of the fans step back. Oleana is standing there with her hand on her hip.

“Please follow me, we have something to discuss.”

Oleana leads him out the heavy exit doors down a brightly-lit hallway. The clacking of her heels stops as she halts and turns to him, tapping at her tablet.

“Chairman Rose instructed me to give you your next assignment. I have come personally because this topic requires a bit of discretion.”

Oleana turns her tablet around. Across the screen is a large photo of Rose Tower, under it a news article with a title stating boldly, _Mysterious Power Outages Continue to Afflict Nation, Macro Cosmos Involved?_

“This article was recently removed from the _Wyndon Times_ official website due to the writer’s direct slander of the company.” she explains.

Leon’s brows knit. It was a well-known fact that for awhile now Galar was facing questionable electrical stability. The incidents were far and few between though, so there wasn't a huge cause for concern among the public, at least till now it seems.

“That’s alarming, but why show me this?”

She purses her lips, scrolling through another document.

“Because almost two-thousand people viewed the article before Legal could have it taken down. Conspiracy theories are already popping up online; regardless of how long Galar’s power sustainability issues have persisted, people are beginning to back various dissent groups which claim the company has too much control over the power grids and coal mines, it’s causing a great deal of unrest and mistrust in us, and therefore in the league.”

Leon crosses his arms.

“Well have you reviewed the reports I had sent up to the Chairman last month? Is that what you wanted to talk about? I really _do_ think assisting Spikemuth could help in that area, updates to their facilities could elicit positive reactions from the public. Those people need help-”

Expressionless, Oleana holds up a well-manicured hand.

“Those reports have already been filed and I am not here to discuss that topic.”

“Oh.” Leon mutters with a disheartened look. The vice-president doesn’t notice and continues.

“Rather, the Chairman and I see this off-season as an opportunity to regain the people’s trust in Macro Cosmos. He wishes for you to focus on relations with the public this year; attending events, interacting with league fans and challengers and such.” Oleana taps at the screen, “For example, he wishes for you to attend the Hulbury Harvest Festival tomorrow. We have already contacted leader Nessa as well as the organizers, you are to open the festivities, judge the competitions, and assist in whatever else they deem necessary.”

Oleana gives him a pointed look.

“Understood?

Leon grits out a smile, folding his arms to hide his clenched fists under his cape.

“Yes, anything for the league right?”

“Of course, I am glad you understand.”

She turns to walk away, but Leon grabs at her arm, making her glare at him.

“Oleana, please, look over those documents again, they're from an official source at the Wedghurst research laboratory, I promise. Those people in Spikemuth deserve help, Piers can barely keep things together, his gym is a warehouse for Arceus-sake. If the power went out there-”

Oleana pulls her arms away and clacks her teeth together.

“Champion. I insist you let us handle such issues and not worry yourself over them,” She turns on her heels towards the exit, “You have your duty to the league, and we have ours to Macro Cosmos - leave it at that.”

Leon can’t even get in another word before she’s already out the door to the elevator. After she’s gone, he pauses and then bangs a gloved fist against the wall, grunting in frustration. 

“Dammit…”

===

Nara’s duffel almost pulls her backward onto the hard linoleum floor as Aurora tackles her into a hug. Strangers in the train station shoot the pair exasperated looks as the silver-haired trainer gives a high-pitched squeal.

“Naaarrraaa it's been so long I’m so happy to see you!” She steps back to give her friend a chance to breathe, “How was your train ride?”

She yawns. “4am wake up call? Two hour train ride? I’m doin just peachy… Thanks for coming so early to pick me up though I promise I’m excited too.” It amazes her that Ro is coated in perfectly brushed makeup and doesn’t have a single hair out of place in her high ponytail at such an early time in the morning. Like sister like sister she muses.

Aurora grabs at her hand and smiles.

“Are you kidding? Anything for my bestie,” she winks a mascara-coated eyelash, “C’mon, I’ve got a corviknight taxi waiting outside for us, we can head home and get you situated.”

Linked arm and arm, the pair weaves through the crowded station and walks outside over to where a large corviknight and his rider were perched above the taxi. Climbing inside, the dark bird gives a loud squawk and takes off.

Aurora starts chattering about how delighted her parents are for Nara’s visit, but the brown-haired trainer is distracted by the view. No matter how many times she’s seen this place it never gets old, especially bathed in the soft light of a fresh sunrise. Hulbury is a gigantic bay city situated like a “U” around the waterfront. At the north end near the cape is Hulbury’s huge stadium where Nessa works as the gym leader. Even from here Nara could see the famous lighthouse situated a hundred yards offshore from the gym on a gigantic concrete wall. South from there along the bend of the water stretches downtown, which let out into the famous circular square where the brunt of the central festivities would take place, although the opening ceremony always occurs in front of the gym’s square. On the far side of the bay across the water was a sprawling stretch of industrial docks where boats from other regions distribute cargo. The residential district stretches further up the hill, where large housing developments and apartment buildings are squished together on winding roads decorated by trees and ornate lamp posts. 

The corviknight slowly descends in front of a large fence stretching between neighboring townhouses. Behind the gate a short stone path leads up to a dual-leveled victorian-style home. Aurora and Nara hop out, and Ro pays the taxi man while pulling out a set of keys.

“By the way where’s Cubone, did you leave him at home?” she inquires. Nara shrugs and adjusts her duffel as Ro leads her up the steps.

“Yea, I left him with Chaka at the gym so he can keep getting used to other people, I brought Skarmory with me though, I know he wouldn’t forgive me if he didn’t get to see his pal Krabby.”

Aurora chuckles, pushing in the door.

“Krabby would be pissed; remember last year when I came down to Motostoke during your fall break without him? He pinched at my fingers for _weeks_ after that!”

They both laugh and head inside to where Ro’s mother was brewing coffee in the kitchen. She strolls up to Nara with her arms outstretched.

“Nara dear, it’s been awhile! I hope you’ve been doing well, how have you and your uncle been?” she asks, enveloping her in a hug that the trainer gladly reciprocates/

“We’ve been good, thank you again for letting me stay Penelope.”

Penelope waves her arm.

“Nonsense nonsense! Our home is open to you anytime! Now go upstairs and get settled while Aurora helps me finish whipping up some pancakes.”

Aurora moans while Nara heads upstairs to freshen up. Whenever the trainer visits, she stays in Nessa’s old blue-walled, poster-decorated room. The large milotic wall sticker above the headboard always unnerves her a bit at night while she tried to sleep, but oh well. Glancing in the shell-lined mirror over the empty dresser, she scowls at her reflection and pulls out some foundation. The makeup was already smudging over her scar, so she cleans it up a bit and covers the angry, pink gash again.

“Nara, the pancakes are ready!” Aurora calls from the stairs.

===

Later, the two friends are heading towards the opening ceremony taking place in front of Hulbury stadium. Aurora hums and swings around a lamppost, her gray scalloped skirt swinging in the breeze. 

“I’m so excited to see Nessa, she’s giving the opening speech this year and said there was going to be a really cool surprise!” She tugs at her sweater, adjusting the sleeves, “Of course she wouldn’t give me any clue about it though. By the way that’s a cute outfit!” her finger pokes at Nara’s shoulder.

Nara sheepishly looks at the ground, watching the cobblestone roll by underfoot as they walk.

“Thanks, I got it from a boutique in Motostoke last week there was a sale on the top.” 

It was rare for the trainer to be dressed in anything except legging and workout clothes, so whenever she had a chance to look nice, she would take it and run. Today she chose a tight long sleeve top that cut off at her shoulders and came to a ‘V” just under her collarbone, tucked into tight black jeans and brown heeled boots; completed with a large silver-buckled belt that held Skarmory’s pokeball on a clip.

“Well looking like that maybe we can find ourselves some new friends to spend the day with if you catch my drift,” Ro snickers, “aaaaallthough, I doubt any guy could live up to you after spending a weekend with the _champion-_ ow!” Nara elbows her in the gut.

“Yea. Right. Look, I’m just gonna let that go Ro I wanna forget that weekend ever happened.” They stop as they approach the back of the large crowd by the gym. “Besides it’s not like I’m gonna see him again.” she mutters.

Aurora looks like she’s going to say more but suddenly the crowd starts cheering at the large stage set up at the base of the steps to the gym. A large drednaw walks towards the microphone with a dark-skinned woman daintily sitting on its shell. She hops off and grabs at the microphone, patting the pokemon on the head.

A high-pitched squeal comes from Aurora.

“Aiiiyyyeeee! It’s sis! Agh we’re so far away I wish we could have gotten closer!”

Unable to hear or see her younger sister through the noise, Nessa moves her hair out of her face and poses with a hand on her hip, speaking into the microphone.

“Good afternoon everyone! I’m Hulbury’s very own gym leader Nessa!” her voice rings out. The crowd roars, their various pokemon bouncing up and down excitedly throughout the mass. “I’m so excited to start the Harvest Festival for you guys today! I’d like to begin by thanking the league and organizers for making this happen…”

As Nessa thanks various sponsors and organizations for making the festival possible, Nara and Aurora try to push their way closer, but there’s too many people. Ro grumbles sadly so her friend nudges her shoulder.

“It’s okay, like you said, we’ll see her later for lunch, remember?” 

Both her and Aurora perk up as Nessa continues with a different announcement.

“Before I go on, I have one more surprise for you all, someone you all know and love came here to help me kick off these events for you guys!”

A curious murmur ripples throughout the gathering, making the gym leader chuckle into the microphone.

“He’s come a long way from his home in Wyndon Stadium-”

Nara and Aurora shoot each other a confused look.

“You know him as the Hero of Galar-”

Excitement ripples through the air as realization dawns on the crowd. Aurora just laughs at the irony as Nara’s jaw drops.

“ _There’s no way…”_

“It’s the people’s champion, Leeeeooooonnnn!”

A familiar purple-haired man clad in his cape and cap pushes his way past the curtains and immediately goes into his famous champion’s pose. People are shrieking and jumping in the air as Leon adjusts his cap and waves to the crowd. Nessa gives him a fistbump and hands him the microphone, taking a step back.

“Hellooooo Hulbury!” He announces in a booming tone, “Thank you so much for the warm welcome, I can’t wait for the champion time we’re all going to have today…”

Nara shrinks back as Leon’s eyes scan over the crowd, even from this far back she can still see them glisten gold in the sunlight. Bile starts rising in her throat. 

_“Oh Arceus, what if he sees me…”_

Nara curls her arms around her waist, breathing quickly.

_“What if he thinks I followed him here?”_

The nauseous feeling in her stomach distracts her from the speech and she misses the rest of the opening. It take a second for her to register when Aurora starts pulling her towards where Nessa and Leon were walking off-stage up to the police line to greet fans in person.

_“Wait, no…”_

“C’mon Nara, let’s go say hi to Nessa!” 

_“I don’t want to…”_

Leon starts turning their way and Nara tries to pull back.

“Please wait, Ro - _OOF_ ,” she gasps as something hard collides with her back, shoving her onto the street. Her forehead hits the cobblestone and she groans in pain, rubbing at her face as a gruff voice sounds above her.

“If you’re gonna stop then get out of the way bitch!” the man calls back, ignorant to the confused onlookers.

Aurora kneels down to help her up, seething and swearing at the man who’s already walking away. The drilbur on his shoulder turns back to stick its tongue out at them so Aurora shoots it the finger and turns to her friend.

“Nara, are you hurt?” she asks in a worried tone. Dazed, Nara can barely register her friend’s question. Yea, her head was sore, but it was her chest that felt like it was in pain, as if someone grabbed her insides and started twisting. She grinds her teeth together and sucks in a breath, clenching her eyes shut. 

Her body felt numb, like when you sleep on a limb for too long and can’t feel anything except a tight pain at every little movement. The sensation trails to where her fingertips drag over the cobblestone, and…

It was gone. She opens her eyes and blinks at Aurora, whose brows are curled in concern. 

“I-I’m fine, I think I just hit my head a little hard,” She explains, holding onto her friend’s shoulder as they both stand.

“Tch, he could have at least apologized, what a dick-”

They both whip their heads towards a pained screech that rips through the air.

===

Leon twitches in surprise and drops the pen in his hand as a scream silences the crowd. All of a sudden, beams of red light reflect terror on people’s faces as the atmosphere thickens, dark clouds forming overhead. Ignoring the police’s protests, Nessa and Leon begin to push through to where the people were backing away from the light. They stumble and glance at each other in confusion as the ground begins to shake.

Another agonizing screech sounds off as a dark mass starts to get bigger and bigger in the circle of people, red particles showering off its body. Leon holds onto his cap with an uneasy grunt as a gusts of wind start swirling around them.

“Leon, are you thinking what I’m thinking?!” Nessa yells over the wind, shielding her face from the dust.

“Yea, and if we’re right, we need these people to clear out!” Leon turns towards the bewildered policemen, “Break up this crowd, this is dangerous, get everyone out of here!” 

Dumbfounded, one of the guards breaks his stupor and pulls out a walkie talkie, the rest following in suit. Along with their growlithes, they begin to usher people away, motioning for them to run from the square. Leon turns back towards where the giant black mass has stopped growing, the wind dying down.

The champion pulls out Charizard’s pokeball as he recognizes the snout and long, curving claws on the mass. It’s a dynamaxed drilbur?

“How is it dynamaxed, we’re not close enough to the power spot under the stadium!” Nessa claims, running up to Leon’s side with Drednaw at her heels. They both stagger when the drilbur starts thrashing its gigantic arms wildly, screaming aloud and tearing at the ground.

“I don’t know, something else isn’t right though, it’s like it’s in pain.” he grits his teeth as the drilbur almost swipes at a building, “We have to make it faint, it’ll hurt someone with all that thrashing.” He chucks Charizard’s pokeball, “Alright pal, quick use Flamethrower!” 

Nessa gapes at him as the fire-type appears in a burst of red and lets loose a billowing column of flame at the drilbur’s chest. The beast cries out and stumbles backwards away from the scattering crowd. 

“Leon, what are you doing?! Drilbur’s not evolved yet but it’s still a ground type!” 

The champion glances at her and smirks. 

“I know, but we can still push it!” he points. Nessa’s eyes flit to where he’s motioning towards the flood wall on the other side of the square. She grins in understanding.

“I guess that’s why they call you champion.” She jests. “Drednaw, use hydro pump!”

Before the purple-haired man can retort, Drednaw releases a blast of water at the drilbur. The gigantic pokemon trips backwards again and falls closer to the floodwall, but it’s not enough.

Leon’s about to give Charizard the final command when the drilbur lashes out angrily and claws at a building to try and stand back up. Huge chunks of concrete fly through the air towards where pedestrians were watching with their rotom phones pulled out. 

“Charizard, quick help them!-”

The words barely leave his mouth as silver blur swipes at the chunks of concrete, blasting them out of the way into pebbles that shower harmlessly off the bystanders. They take off running from a krabby that was clipping at their heels.

Leon ogles like an amazed toddler as the skarmory dips and turns in the air, the red light of the drilbur glinting off its wings. 

_“Skarmory? But that’s - It can’t be hers right?-”_

Charizard’s roar in the air breaks his train of thought and he chastises himself.

“ _Dammit, now’s not the time to get distracted!”_

He clenches his fist. “Charizard, use another Flamethrower, one more should do it!” 

“Drednaw, help him out with another Hydro Pump!” Nessa yells from behind.

The dynamaxed pokemon attempts to shield itself, but the force of the combined blasts finally causes it to trip back over the floodwall. It collides with the water in a huge _SPLASH,_ spouting water high into the air. Nessa and Leon jog over to watch the red light fade as the drilbur starts to shrink, and Nessa dives into the water before the champion can even protest. She resurfaces with a small _gasp,_ carrying the fainted drilbur in her arm.

===

The police quickly started to section off the damaged areas before the crowd can regather. People were clapping and hollering for the gym leader and champion.

“Leon! Nessa!”, “That was amazing you two!”, “We love you Leon!” “Nessa you’re my hero!” they called out from behind the police barricades.

Putting a hand on his hip, Leon waves at the crowd with a confident grin. His eyes are trailing over the group searching for the skarmory, and he falters just slightly at the sight of a familiar brown-haired woman turning away from the street. Leon tries to crane his neck to see over the crowd and get a better look, but Nessa taps him on the shoulder.

“Hey Leon, officer Jenny needs us to comment on the incident.”

Leon glances back at her, then gives the crowd one more long look before turning away. Hulbury’s police chief was waiting patiently for them at the foot of the stage, a couple feet away from where the drilbur’s trainer was sitting off to the side on a curb answering questions.

She pulls out a notepad.

“Okay you two, I’m gonna be blunt, we’re not the experts here, do either of you have any idea how this happened?”

Leon and Nessa both shake their heads.

“I told the champion here earlier that we’re not close enough to the gym for a dynamax to occur, you have to be inside the gym on the pitch to reach the power spot.” 

Leon rubs at this chin.

“She’s right, there are very specific conditions to even make dynamax possible, does the trainer even have a dynamax band?”

Officer Jenny quirks a brow.

“No, he doesn’t.” she mutters, jotting down in her notes. “The man doesn’t appear hostile, nor were there any clear goals initiated in this attack. So far it looks to be a lone event and I hope it stays that way, but please stay here for a few more questions so I can be sure.”

===

After giving their statements and convincing the crowd to partake in the festivities still occurring downtown, Nessa’s rotom phone starts buzzing in her pocket.

“Hello? Oh Aurora,” She answers. Leon is standing next to her stroking at Charizard’s snout. 

“Fantastic job pal,” he praises, “Both those Flamethrowers were spot on, you saved a lot of people and pokemon today.” Charizard gives a toothy smile, grumbling happily. Something about the whole thing isn’t sitting right in his gut though. How did the pokemon dynamax? And… why did it look like it was in so much pain?

“ _I’ll talk to Rose about this when I’m back at the tower… If pokemon are randomly being affected this could become a huge problem.”_

“What, no sorry,” Nessa apologizes into the phone next to him, twirling her hair, “Yea, you and Nara can head to the cafe, I’ll meet you there.”

Leon whips his head at Nessa like a violet-haired bunnelby locking eyes with a pyroar. She shoots him a puzzled look and turns away to finish the call. 

“You heard what I just heard right?” he whispers to Charizard. The fire-type nods his head vigorously as Nessa hangs up the phone. 

“Need something champ?” she asks, folding her arms.

“Yea, what was that name you mentioned on the phone just now?”

Nessa leers at him, tapping her manicured fingers on her forearm.

“K. For one thing, creepy to listen to someone on the phone Leon.” 

“I wasn’t listening, you were the only one around us talking.” He shrugs innocently.

“Touche,” she purses her lips, “It was my sister Aurora, I was supposed to get lunch with her and her friend Nara after the opening ceremony.”

“ _No way…”_

Leon clears his throat rubbing at his neck.

“Erm, does your sister’s friend happen to be raising a skarmory on her team?”

“Yeeeaaa-” she enunciates slowly, “She does, how do _you_ know that?”

Leon hesitates.

“ _Arceus I made a mistake…”_ It’s one thing to tell Raihan the truth but Nessa’s a whole ‘nother story. The water leader is a close friend of Sonia’s, so he’s not worried about her gossiping to strangers, but that was just it. Every time he’s around them, she and Sonia just feed off each other when they banter; if Nessa knew about Leon’s weekend the prospective researcher would know by morning next - and if _she_ found out he would never hear the end of it.

“Shhee’s Kabu’s niece right, the gym trainer? He introduced me.” he attempts to recover.

Nessa narrows her aquamarine eyes at his strange reaction like a viper ready to strike.

“Riiiight, that might make sense, if only Kabu actually introduced her that way to people in the league. How do you _really_ know her?”

The blood drains from Leon’s face.

“ _Why doesn’t Kabu introduce her as his niece? That’s strange…”_

The champion gives a defeated sigh, swiveling his head at their surroundings to see who could be listening. The event organizers seem occupied with each other and the police are taking samples of the area, jotting various things down. The photographers are beyond the police barrier snapping photos, so nobody seems to be within earshot.

“Alright I’ll tell you, but you _cannot_ tell anyone else - that includes Sonia okay? I mean it.”

Nessa makes a zipper motion along her mouth.

“My lips are sealed, fire away champ.”

He sucks in a breath.

“I met her during my time off okay? For… reasons, we ran into each other while camping and I spent the weekend with her-” Nessa’s eyes bulge out and Leon splutters, waving his hands defensively “- platonically! It was platonic! Nothing happened I swear, we just trained and camped in the Giant’s Ridge and got to know each other a bit.”

Of course she looks unconvinced.

“So you just randomly spent a weekend camping with a girl you’ve never met in the wild, Leon I’m not stupid what aren’t you telling me here?-” Before she can ask more, her rotom starts buzzing by her face. “-Ugh I’m gonna be late, this isn’t over I’m calling you later alright?” 

“Wait, Nessa!-” he tries to protest, but she’s already walking around the police barrier, washed away in a crowd of journalists and photographers.

Charizard snorts behind him as a woman dressed in a bright orange t-shirt and jeans walks up to him with a clipboard. 

“Excuse me Mr. Champion? I’m Carmilla, one of the lead correspondents for today’s events, it’s my job to make sure everything stays on schedule.-” she lifts a sheet on her clipboard, “Most of the events aren’t held near the gym so regardless of what happened here today, it looks like we can still make it to the pastry competition held downtown, are you comfortable judging still or should we cancel?” 

“ _Back to it I guess…”_

Leon puts his hands on his hips in a confident pose.

“No problem!” he grins, patting at Charizard’s neck. “Lead the way and we’ll be there!”

=== 

Nessa, Aurora, and Nara were eating lunch in a private booth in a corner of the Kozy Krab, a cafe near downtown where the festivities were in full swing. Thankfully Nessa was able to shake off most of the reporters on her way over, their focus turned towards the party games and various pokemon competitions. The water leader smiles.

“I saw Skarmory and krabby help those kids today, great job guys that was quick thinking, both your pokemon have really grown.”

The two younger girls both beam.

“I’m surprised you knew it was us considering you were a little preoccupied. But do you have any idea how that happened? It was weird!” Aurora asks

Her sister laughs, “It wasn’t too hard considering you don’t usually see a krabby and much less a skarmory working together. But no, we don’t, we’re working with the police to figure it all out for now.”

“Fair point, and that’s good at least,” Ro muses, sipping on her smoothie. Nessa’s eyes flit back to Nara, who tries not to meet her gaze as she twists some pasta on her fork. She feels like Ro’s sister has been watching her ever since they sat down and it made the brown-haired trainer anxious.

“So Nara,” Nessa starts through a bite of strawberry cake, “I heard you spent some time with Champion Leon last weekend, that must have been something.”

Nara drops her fork, making Nessa fold her hands under her chin with a smug look on her face. Aurora glances between them like her sister had just set off a bomb in her friend’s face.

“Uh, uhm-” Before Nara can spit something out Nessa cuts in.

“Don’t lie to me now, I know it’s true.” she insists, making Aurora scoff.

“Oh yea? And how are you _so_ sure it’s true Ness?”

The water leader snickers, “Because little sister, Leon told me _everything_ , I just wanna hear Nara’s take on it.” 

“Leon… told you every… thing?” Nara squeaks out, feeling like she could throw up.

“Mhhhmmm.” Nessa hums. Dread fills Nara’s chest as her thoughts fly at a million miles a minute. The trainer pulls her hair over her shoulder and starts twisting her fingers around thick strands, meeting the blue-haired trainers expectant gaze.

_“Maybe he told her he was just humoring me because he’s nice, or worse what if he joked about the whole thing…”_

“W-well… I hope he emphasized I didn’t _mean_ anything behind drawing him, it was just a creative opportunity-”

Her and Aurora both jump as Nessa slams a fist on the table.

“AhaH, gotchya! I _knew_ he wasn’t telling me everything!”

Aurora scoffs in shock.

“You bitch, you were interrogating her! You never had the whole story, did you!”

“Hey, what can I say,” Her sister grins and takes another bite of cake, “I’m the best at this little sis,” she points her fork at Nara, “now, you. Tell me all about it, what happened.”

Nara shakes her head at Aurora - who looks like she wants to argue - and pinches at her brow. Her patience was running on a thin line about this whole thing.

“Arceus _fine_ , sorry you have to hear the whole thing again Ro.” Aurora gives a dismissive “eh”, so she continues, “Last week I was climbing up a cliff in the Giant’s Seat…”

===

Nessa bursts out laughing like a Haunter as Nara finishes her story. She takes a deep breath and wipes at a tear on her eye before it can smudge her liner.

“Wow, I… I didn’t know what to expect, but it wasn’t _that._ Oh my Arceus it feels like a sitcom! _”_

Well that was a bit hurtful. Nara furrows her brow and Aurora squeezes her hand under the table, scowling at her sister.

“C’mon Ness, please don’t laugh, it’s not that funny. Nar’s really embarrassed about the whole thing.”

Nessa’s laughter breaks down to an apologetic “oh” when she sees Ro’s friend stirring the straw in her glass with a grim look on her face.

“I’m... sorry Nara, that was rude, I didn’t mean to offend you. I was just really curious about what was going on is all.”

Aurora tilts her head.

“Why’d you wanna know so badly? You always told me you weren’t close to the champion?”

“Eh,” Nessa tilts her hand back and forth, “We’re kind of close, I’m really close with a childhood friend of his, so it’s more through that. I was just wondering honestly, anything to do with Leon and girls is - like - insane news.”

Nara scoffs at that.

“Well as you can see nothing is going on, and trust me, that weekend wasn’t _that_ kind of news, and he left pretty suddenly. I didn’t expect anything from him and he _certainly_ didn’t expect anything from me.” she mutters.

Why was she so bummed out about it? Again, she _knew_ nothing would happen, this was just a childish hope spawning from a lack of experience with guys. But his laughter, his confidence, his smile, it all had seemed so _sincere_. It just hurt a bit to think it all didn’t mean anything, that he was just playing nice.

Looking between her sister and her friend, Nessa quirks a brow. 

“I wouldn’t be so sure of that, he was the one who brought you up.”

“Wait, what?” Nara and Ro both perk up.

“Yea, he overheard me mention your name on the phone and asked about you, that’s how I found anything out in the first place. He even asked if you had a skarmory to make sure.” 

_“He was asking about me?”_

“Ohohohohooo Nara you hear that? you’re still in business girly!” Aurora fidgets, grabbing at Nara’s arm. She blushes, scratching at her scalp. This still didn’t change things in her mind.

“It was no problem Nessa, but I’m sure Leon was just being nice by asking.” 

Nessa eyes her carefully, making Nara wilt under her sharp gaze, but the water leader just ends up shrugging.

“I’m just stating the facts here Nara, but I won’t give you any false hope, just remember that he’s still a human being. But let’s talk about something else.” She tilts her drink towards Aurora, “Ro, how’s the move to Wyndon going? I haven’t heard much from you about it.”

Her sister grins, and Nara zones out as Ro shows Nessa photos of the adorable new baby toxels at the nursery in the breeding facility. 

“ _Was he really asking about me? I wonder… No, no, no, do NOT get your hopes up on this, he’s human but he’s still the champion. Just… forget it and enjoy the day with Ro.”_

===

If Leon had to eat one more pastry in his life, he would keel over dead on the spot from sugar overload, and no amount of exercise would save him. Throughout the day he helped judge three separate categories of pie, scone, and cake contests respectively, _and_ had to keep it all down while watching the pokemon dance competition. He endured his way through a massive stomach ache and presented the winner with a large trophy anyways. To his excitement though, he _did_ get to mediate the battle tournament; each year the festival held a bracket competition with local trainers, and the winner received a scholarship to the local trainer’s school. 

Unfortunately after that ceremony, the champion’s seemingly endless patience soon began to fade, most likely from a large sugar crash. It was late in the afternoon, and the last official festivity was the fireworks show, which didn’t start until after sundown. 

Leon just wants a nap, so he starts heading back towards what he thinks is the general direction of his hotel. The rotom in his pocket buzzes, so he stops to pull it out and swipe at a news notification. Before pushing it off the screen though he pauses, gasping at the title of the webpage.

It was a breaking news article trending on Poogle, titled _Spikemuth Experiences Extended Power Outage this Morning._

He blinks in disbelief, hoping he read the words on his screen wrong. Nothing changed.

_“But… that’s impossible!”_

Shaking his head, he quickly begins scrolling through the article.

_This morning Spikemuth suffered from an inexplicable disconnection along its main lines, cutting off most of the city-resident’s power. Authorities are mystified by the event, and so far both Spikemuth’s mayor Louis and Gym Leader Piers have declined to comment. The people are turning their attention to Macro Cosmos, demanding answers-”_

Leon holds up a hand as a sudden flash tears him from the phone screen. Multiple reporters were beginning to crowd him.

“Champion Leon! Do you have time for questions sir?” “Does the league have any response to the Spikemuth power outages?” “What about the dynamax event that disrupted the opening ceremony?” multiple other voices ring out and Leon can’t keep track of them through an increasing headache. 

“Hey folks! Today’s hiccup has already been taken care of; I’d love to stay and answer everyone’s questions, but I don’t want to be late for the rest of the activities.” he pushes through the crowd and breaks into a sprint. “I hope you all have had a champion time at the festival today, stick around for the fireworks!” He yells back.

None of them are near as fit as the athlete, and he soon loses the group through winding alleyways. Stopping to catch his breath, he thinks back on the article.

“ _I told them. I TOLD them, I actually got this right, Oleana should have listened to me!”_ He sucks in a panicked breath, but beats at his chest with a fist.

“ _No, no, not out here it’s too public, I can worry about it back at the hotel…”_ _  
_

With a swivel of his cape Leon turns in circles, searching for any sort of landmark that would indicate his location, but he just ends up letting loose a curse and a facepalm. Charizard didn’t know Hulbury like Wyndon, so he wouldn’t be any help in this situation - he was lost.

It was going to be a long evening.

===

_Earlier..._

To Aurora’s dismay, Nessa had to head back after lunch towards downtown’s square to mediate more of the activities, leaving her sister and Nara to their devices for the afternoon.

To be frank, they had a blast anyways. The Maximizers, an all pokemon band, held a special concert in the square while people could peruse different stalls lining the streets. Nara was a bit bummed they ended up missing the battle tournament, but it wasn’t too much of a loss because they went bobbing for apples and she won a huntail doll for her friend. Aurora came _so_ close to winning the grand prize though, which was a live baby applin! Later in the afternoon while they were watching the pumpkaboo race on mainstreet, Aurora’s rotom started ringing. Nara tries to peek over the crowd as a blue-striped pumpkaboo crosses the finish line, drowning out Ro’s conversation until she hangs up.

“Hey great news!” Aurora exclaims, tugging at Nara’s sleeve, “Nessa said she can join us for the fireworks down at the bay before they start! We should start heading her way soon, it’s almost sundown.”

“That’s awesome Ro! We should-” The trainer stops abruptly, groaning and slapping her forehead. Aurora looks at her as if she had started tap dancing like a mr. mime.

“Uhmm, did you forget something?”

“Yes!” her friend exclaims, grabbing her shoulders, “I never got a honey-dipped apple! This is the only day of the _year_ that I can get one fresh!”

Aurora gives her a vexing look.

“That stalls almost five blocks up the main road from here, you’ll have to be quick!” 

“Don’t worry I can make it,” Nara assures her before turning on her heels and running off into the crowd, “I’ll text you when I’m on my way, I’ll meet you and Nessa there!” She calls behind her. She doesn’t catch Aurora yell an “Okay” back at her through the noise of the crowds.

Thankfully, Nara had spent enough time in Hulbury with her best friend to know a few shortcuts around the main roads where she would avoid traffic and roadblocks. The alleyways could be dangerous, but she had Skarmory with her, so what was there to worry about? There was no way for her to get lost, she knew for sure the stall would be on the corner of Indigo Street and Lavender Way, it was every year. The trainer could almost taste the fresh honey as she jogs along, fueling her speed.

She was about to reach a “T” in the path when a loud _BANG_ made her stop.

“ _DAMMIT”_ a voice yells out from around the corner.

_"What was that?..."_

She ignores the instincts screaming at her to just turn around and walk away and peers around the corner like an anxious evee that could be spooked at the smallest noise.

The tall buildings kept it dark in the alleys, but she could still make out a huge male figure standing over an overturned trash can. Even in the shadows, the figure looks tense, his shoulders hunched up like an irritated ursaring. He’s breathing heavily, and the trainer flinches as he suddenly punches at the concrete wall to his left with an angry yell.

_“Just walk away… Just walk away…”_

Wait. The man; he wasn’t that big - when he turned to punch the wall was that… a _cape_?!

She didn’t even mean to say it out loud, his name just slips out in her disbelief as she steps out from behind the corner, her previous anxieties forgotten for a moment.

“Leon?!”

The man gasps and straightens, his head whipping her way as if she had threatened him. 

“Who’s there?!” He demands.

Your eyes lock and he sucks in a breath. He looks like he’s just seen a ghost.

“N-Nara? Is that you?” he stammers in a bewildered tone. He tilts his head and peers at her, taking a slow step closer as if she might vanish if he gets too close.

“Yea it’s me,” She rubs at her elbow and her eyebrows tilt into a worried look, “Leon, what are you doing back here?” 

For a moment he still looks like he’s getting over the initial shock of realizing it was her, but the champion recovers impressively quick from his earlier demeanor with a practiced goofy grin. 

“Hah, wow what a place to run into each other right? See, I was looking for my hotel to relax a bit before the fireworks but, well… I told you how I’m pants with directions right? I just took a wrong turn, but I think I can find my way now.”

“Oh, are you… okay though? I came over cause I heard a loud bang and a yell.”

Leon blinks and waves his hand dismissively.

“That? Yea, I was jogging and tripped over this can,” he diverts the topic, “What are _you_ doing back here though? Alleys in Wyndon can be super dangerous and I doubt Hulbury’s much different.” He flashes a sly smile. "You weren't _following_ me were you Nara?"

The trainer knows he's messing with her but it still tugs an annoying string in her gut. 

“No I'm NOT following you, for your information I’m taking a shortcut to the honeyed-apple stand, this is the quickest way around the crowds and I want to be back in time for the fireworks.” She points her thumb over her shoulder at the other path. Leon’s mouth forms an understanding “O”. The silence that follows feels tense, as if they’re both unsure what to do.

“ _This was just an accident... What should I do?”_

Nara speaks up first.

“W-well… do you think you can find your way here?”

Uncertainty flashes in his eyes before a confident grin stretches across his face.

“Of course the champion can find his way!” he assures her.

“ _Didn’t he just say he was unsure?”_ she thinks, nonplussed.

“Okay then, umm,” She begins to turn away from him, “I’m gonna head-”

A warm hand suddenly wraps around her arm. The trainer turns, baffled to see him watching her with a light blush.

“Nara w-wait a second, I… uh… I can’t let you walk all over downtown alone, it’s too dangerous!” he insists. Her face twists into a startled look.

“Leon, that’s really sweet of you but-” she stops mid-sentence, her eyes narrowing.

Wait a second. He seemed to be heading down this alleyway… but the nicer hotels in downtown were in the _opposite_ direction. 

To the champion’s confusion, the woman starts giggling into her hand. What if he was lost, and just didn’t want to admit it? She decides to test that theory.

“Leon,” she chuckles out, “are you _sure_ you’re not just lost and don’t want to be alone?”

The flabbergasted look on his face makes her laugh even harder through his stammering.

“W-What are you talking about? Didn’t you just hear me?” He crosses his arms and puffs out his chest, “I can find my way just fine-” 

His confidence deflates when her laughter turns to an impassive expression. He sighs, slumping his shoulders.

“Ok.. I admit it, I don’t know where to go. Could… Could I come with you, since you’re heading back to the fireworks?”

She can feel her face heating up and berates herself for it. This was fine, it wasn’t anything and wouldn’t change anything.

“Of course, let’s go”

===

Nara was shocked at how much he remembered from their conversations last weekend. Right off the bat he inquires about how her pokemon were doing and even asks if her drawing project was going well. She told him her pokemon were great and that she had gotten a lot of her work done the past week. Nara asks about his arm and almost feels her heart rip from her throat as he flexes with an innocent grin, claiming it healed right up. Eventually that morning came up and she commends him for keeping the people safe at the opening ceremony incident.

“That was really cool Leon; my friend and I watched the whole thing, you saved all those people _and_ stopped that drilbur.”

“Thanks, to tell you the truth while things were going down I saw skarmory save those kids and I wondered if it was yours. Looks like I was right.”

Nara blushes.

“They just needed help, what was I gonna do, stand around and do nothing?”

They arrive at the stand at that point so Nara gets in line to purchase an apple - she offers to buy him one but for some reason his face contorts with a sickened look and he politely refuses. While she’s waiting, some kids run up to Leon and beg him for a photo. She honestly expects him to politely refuse, but he obliges and even does his champion’s pose with them. The whole thing was really adorable.

With her honey-coated apple finally in hand, they make their way back towards the harbor.

“Mmph, I feel terrible that I didn’t bring Cubone, he loves sweets like this.”

“Really? I’m surprised, most of my pokemon hate sticky things that get caught in their teeth; I guess Seismitoad really liked caramel when he was a tympole though,” he muses. Nara peeks at him from behind her large apple when he clutches his sides and starts laughing hard.

“Ohhh man, you should have _seen_ it when I visited the Battle Cafe for the first time in Motostoke during my Gym Challenge. Dragapult was still a dreepy at that point and she loves cake right? Well, see, I was eating in the cafe with a friend I traveled with, and dreepy was suddenly missing right? So I call her name and,” he starts cackling, “she-she _bursts_ out of this gigantic cake, and bits of it go _everywhere_ I mean it was in the receptionist’s hair, on customer’s clothes, it was hilarious!”

“What happened next, was she in trouble?” 

Leon inhales, catching his breath.

“Oh no yea we were in a right pickle, I had to spend half my bank account on that cake along one guy’s dry cleaning, but it’s still probably one of my favorite memories from my challenge, totally worth it.”

He puts his hands behind his head as they walk.

“By the way Nara, I know you said school took you in different directions, but do you think you’d ever try the Gym Challenge? You’re a really skilled trainer.”

She stops and almost drops her apple, her face looking like the champion had just slapped her. Leon halts next to her, immediately concerned he said something wrong.

“Hey, you okay? I’m sorry if that was inappropriate I was just curious.”

Nara was really sick of people being too curious today.

“N-no it’s not inappropriate, It’s just another touchy topic with me.”

She starts walking again and the champion follows like a puppy. Before he can say more, the trainer whips around, startling them both when his chin almost collides with her forehead. 

“Uhm, sorry,” she apologizes, stepping back.” But I have a question for you too.” The champion blinks as she curls her arms around her waist, scanning the cobblestone street, the trees along the road, basically anything except his face.

“I saw you in the alley, when you punched the wall, you… you looked really upset, did something bad happen?” 

She finally glances at the champion and bites at the inside of her cheek. There’s a concentrated seriousness in his golden eyes this time around. It looks more like the man is scrutinizing her, as if he’s weighing his options on what to do next, but when he finally speaks it’s not really what she expects.

“Can we go sit down somewhere? I want to ask you something.”

===

Chucking the rest of her apple, Nara leads them to a nearby empty park that has a bench situated on a hill overlooking the harbor area. The square was just barely in sight from behind the tops of the lit-up buildings downtown, and she could just make out the shimmering crowd of people and pokemon gathered. Guilt clenches her gut. She already accepted she wasn’t going to make it back to the square in time for the show and had shot Aurora a text that she would meet her back at her house. Sitting down, she decidedly silences the angry buzzing erupting from her rotom and shoves it in her back pocket.

Leon plops down next to her and leans forward with his elbows on his knees.

“Thanks for finding somewhere a bit more private, it makes it easier to talk.” 

Heat creeps up her cheeks.

“ _Talk? About what?”_

“No problem, so what did you want to ask me?”

He adjusts his hat nervously and she catches him glimpse at her.

“I wanted to make a deal.”

“A deal?”

He nods with a soft smile.

“What kind of deal?” she inquires. He starts twisting his thumbs together in his clasped hands.

“Honestly? I wanna know what your beef is with the gym challenge. It’s obvious something about it really bugs you - I don’t mean this to be rude but I don’t really buy the ‘school’ thing, you’ve avoided the topic twice now. If you tell me the truth I’ll explain what happened in the alley.”

She inhales a shaky breath and starts picking at a splinter on the bench. What was going on here? Wasn’t she just one person swept up in the pool of thousands of people he deals with on a daily basis? It was starting to get frustrating, how was she supposed to interact with this guy? 

“Leon, when it comes down to it... we’re still strangers. Why do you want to know so badly?” Her tone is almost pleading at that point.

“Because I want to know more about you.” 

She feels like she could collapse out of the seat from that. When she meets his golden gaze he looks just as surprised at his own words, his cheeks tinted red. It wasn’t from the cold.

“W-what?”

He exhales and his eyes glass over as he looks out over the twilit bay.

“Nara, I… I truly am sorry that I didn’t get a chance to emphasize how much I enjoyed the time we spent together last weekend. Other people might call me naïve, but I just really- I don’t-,” he struggles over his words, “See, with my status, It became a rare luxury to find many people in my life who care about me for _me_. Over the years it’s gotten easy to see through people, and to tell you the truth, you feel like a really genuine person who cares about what I have to say.”

“Regardless of the drawing thing?”

He smirks.

“Heh, yes, regardless of the drawing thing. But my point is, I put a lot of value towards the _real_ connections I can make because they don’t happen, ever. So yea… I acknowledge my status can be intimidating, but I really hope that doesn't stop us from getting to know each other better.” 

She swallows loudly, hoping he didn't hear.

“Starting on this topic is one hell of an icebreaker.”

“I suppose it is, but I think we both know this situation isn’t normal anyways.”

A quiet laugh bubbles up from her throat. 

“No, no I guess it’s not.” Her eyes flit from his expectant gaze back down to her feet and she lets out a big exhale. “Okay, I’ll talk, but only if you go first since you’re the one asking.”

“I suppose that’s fair.”

He scratches at his neck, suddenly feeling bashful.

“Did… did you hear about what happened in Spikemuth today?” she shakes her head. “Well, today the power went out throughout the _whole_ city, and it’s been out all day.” Nara inhales sharply. She’d been busy with Aurora and hadn’t been on her phone much, so she hasn’t seen the news. 

“It’s obviously a _huge_ problem; apparently there’ve been crashes, fires, looting - people and pokemon are getting hurt…”

He clenches his fists in his lap.

“I should be there _helping_ them. I even warned the company this would happen; provided their experts research studies on how the league infrastructure _needed_ updates or things wouldn’t hold up. Because of who I am, I had hoped they would listen… but that was really childish of me to think that.”

A dark scowl covers his face.

“They claimed it wasn’t my job to worry about it. I have to sit back and take every lie they gave about taking _care_ of it while watching Spikemuth's gym leader Piers and the mayor scramble to keep things together for years.” He starts laughing maniacally. “I’ve been the champion for TEN years now, and I would never want to take that back, ever. But for the first time in my life… I feel like I’ve stopped moving forward towards my goals. I mean, I’m considered the strongest trainer in the _world_ for Arceus sake, and here I am judging pies and signing autographs while there are people and pokemon out there who need help, _my_ help. ”

A defeated sigh escapes his lips.

“How am I supposed to be Galar’s hero when I feel like I’m not really helping anyone?”

Realization dawns on him and he cringes inwardly as Nara says nothing next to him. Maybe there was something dangerous about being so relaxed around her. The champion hasn’t even divulged this much to his own best friend; when he scratches that surface Raihan just claims how trainers around the world are inspired by him to get stronger and that’s something he should be proud of - but Leon wants more than that, even if he’s too scared to admit it. A sick feeling squeezes into the pit of his stomach at his word vomit.

Why was it so easy to tell all this to her? He doesn’t miss the threat in this situation, if she chose to tell someone about his inhibitions the tabloids would have a field-day. So many people wish to be in his position, hell, half his job was to hold a title from people who want to take it, how could someone understand the downsides? At best though she’d probably say the same thing as Raihan, even though that response is hollow to him-.

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

“Huh?”

“I’m sorry to hear that, really,” she repeats.

He just gives the trainer an owl-eyed look as she continues.

“I’m not going to pretend to understand your position, or how stressful it must be to be put in the spotlight all the time. I bet it’s a lot though, to be held up as the region’s hero, but I can still at least relate to how it feels to not be enough, to wish for more from life.”

She frowns for a moment.

“It sounds really lonely at the top, and I’m sorry you have to go through that.”

“Ah,” he croaks out. For the first time in his life, the champion is speechless. Flustered, Nara puts a hand over her mouth and turns away.

“I-I’m sorry if I overstepped in some way. If you need to just rant that’s fine I can stop talking-”

Leon shakes off his surprise and chuckles. 

“Nara,” she glances back, “Thank you, you didn’t say anything wrong.”

The trainer looks relieved at that and he clears his throat.

“So… I, uh, I’m gonna call that my turn, I guess the hot seat’s all yours.”

“I guess so,” she mumbles. Leon backtracks.

“I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, if you don’t want to talk about it I understand.”

“No I can, it’s fine.” She persuades him.

“The Gym Challenge… I’ve actually always wanted to try it.” He shoots her a confused look and she waves her hand, “I know I know what you’re thinking, why haven’t I tried it if it’s what I want.”

She sighs.

“I’ve always loved pokemon, it feels like second nature to work with my teammates along with Kabu's and the other gym trainer's; pokemon aren't the problem. The issue was getting the endorsement.”

Her hands trail back to picking at the wood on the bench.

“Kabu refused to ever endorse me. We knew other people who could give me one, but my uncle _insisted_ to them not to grant it. Ever since I was ten years old he gave different reasons, it started with ‘I wasn’t old enough’. When I _did_ get older, he claimed it was unethical to endorse a family member, especially since he’d taught me so much, that I had to earn it.”

The trainer clenches her eyes shut, biting her lip. There were so many memories of the tantrums her and Kabu had over the years, and they got worse and worse. Smashed plates, tipped chairs, even Arcanine hid under the coffee table at some points.

“There was one time a couple years ago when things got really bad. His reasons weren’t cutting it anymore. I had prepared _so_ much; I _believed_ I was ready, but by that point he just flat out refused for no good reason, I’m sure there was one in his mind but he wouldn’t tell me. It was so _frustrating.”_

Tears were threatening to fall at that point.

“I-I wouldn’t let it _go_ , I deserved a real reason, and just kept yelling and demanding. It was so tense, we were both really angry, and he-he…”

She sucks in a deep breath to calm down, refusing to acknowledge the pity on his face.

“That’s… it's not important what he did. Anyways I love my uncle and I know he loves me to the ends of the earth and back. It hurt so bad not to, but we didn’t speak for three days after that happened. When we did, we both cried, a _lot._ After that I let it go, It’s not worth destroying our relationship over and there are other directions I can take, I even got to go to college.” She squeezes her hands into fists. “To be honest, I think he's scared of losing me like he did with his sister, my mom. She died in a plane accident coming to Galar when I was really young. I obviously survived, but I don't remember what happened. My dad had passed away from illness years before that, so that's how I ended up with Kabu, he's all I have left."

Sadness fills Leon's gaze. He has a sudden urge to reach out to her, to wrap her up in his arms, but he holds himself back. That was too far right now.

"Please _please_ don’t judge him for this, my uncle is a phenomenal and kind person, we were both in a bad head space at that time, I know this is some twisted way of him trying to protect me; I forgave him a long time ago and still have complete trust in him.” she pleads.

Leon doesn’t really have a response to that. He knows Kabu to an extent and it astonishes him that the old man, the kind, passionate, pokemon-loving leader, would do this. The Gym Challenge is a right to any deserving trainer, at least in his opinion, and he’s even _seen_ Kabu motivate trainers to find any pathway forward - he’s considered the first real challenge trainer's face for Arceus-sake. It absolutely baffles Leon that he would be so adamantly against his own niece taking the challenge, even after teaching her the basics of training pokemon. 

It wasn’t his place to argue the man's reasons though, no matter his opinions on the matter. His heart lurches for her.

“ _Maybe this has to do with what Nessa said earlier, why he doesn’t mention her as his niece to league members… But why though?”_

“Nara, I’m so so sorry,” he whispers. “I promise I won’t judge him, I know your uncle is a good man, I respect him and it sounds like he cares about you a lot.”

The champion can’t imagine how difficult it must have been to fight so hard for something her whole life, only to have it torn away from her one family member and be forced to search for some other goal. She was strong.

She shoots him a grateful smile, and his cheeks flush again. 

“Thank you Leon, you’re a great listener,” she gives a half-hearted laugh, drying her eyes, “I hope that wasn’t too intense of an icebreaker.” 

“Trust me, you’re fine.” he reassures, “Kabu’s lucky to have someone like you in his life.”

“You think so?”

“Yea.”

A thick tension permeates the air around them. Nara’s looking out over the bay, so she doesn’t catch how his eyes skim from her face, to her shoulder, down to where her hand was resting next to his on the bench between them. There was so much about her that impresses him, and if there was any chance he didn’t want to let that slip away. He sucks in a quiet breath, and gently starts moving his palm-.

A loud _BOOM_ and _flash_ cleaves through the tense atmosphere and Nara leaps up off the bench, running to grasp the railing and point at the bay.

“Leon look, the fireworks! They’re starting, come here!”

The purple-haired man agitatedly coughs on air as he tries to calm the thundering in his heart. He gets up to join her side at the edge. 

The show was certainly living up to the hype around it. There were three large platforms that the fireworks were launching from in various colors. Troops of vaporeons were using powder snow over the water so the light glinted off the ice in the air. They danced to the beat of music while various wailmer let loose spurts of water into the air. The crowd cheers as large cloisters blast ice beams at the spouts, turning them into glassy structures. Barraskewdas tackle and shatter them to pieces at the base drops of the song. 

Nara leans over the railing with an excited expression.

“Arceus that’s so amazing how coordinated the pokemon are!” she almost slips too far forward and Leon instinctively puts a hand on her back to steady her.

“Watch it there! you’ve already fallen off a cliff before, let's not make it two.” 

“Hey, woah, I had it under control-” she stops, stuttering at their proximity as his hand lingers just a moment too long. Her face tints and she turns back to the fireworks.

“T-thank you anyways though.” she mumbles.

“Any time.”

For a moment the only sound between them is the loud booms and crashes of the show below. Leon leans his elbows on the railing and folds his hands together, stealing a glimpse at the trainer. Her eyes glimmer with reflections of the multi-colored lights below and he watches intently as she sucks in a breath at a particularly large firework.

“Wow, that’s so beautiful!”

Leon smirks, turning his eyes back to the show.

“Yea, it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I remember how to write fluff? No, not really. Am I gonna try my damndest anways? Heck yea.


	7. Charizard Champ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kabu continues a long-standing tradition with a friend. Nara and Aurora share a girls night. Leon second-guesses himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit shorter chapter here but I really wanted to keep things rolling. I hope you enjoy and thanks again for taking the time to read!

“... _As one can see from the exclusive footage shown here, authorities are still struggling to douse the raging flames consuming the boutique. This is the third location looted tonight, and it marks the largest of the fires set around the city.-”_

Kabu exhales, scratching at Arcanine’s head in his lap. They’re both situated on his living room couch, bathed in the light of the evening news on T.V. It reflects off the glass of whiskey he’s nursing against the side of his forehead.

“Terrible business Arcanine, terrible business.” he mutters aloud, taking another sip of the amber liquid. The fire-leader honestly doesn’t know if he’s referring to the Spikemuth situation, or his conversation with Nara the previous evening. 

_“I can’t watch over her if she moves to Wyndon, it could still be too risky.”_

Kab picks up his rotom and checks the time. It’s 9:30 p.m., and his guest hasn’t arrived yet; she hasn’t even sent him a message. It _has_ been a long time since they last saw each other - not since Nara’s graduation - maybe she wasn’t coming this year?

His eyes flit to a framed photo sitting on the coffee table next to a small lit-up candle. In the photo a younger black-haired man is squished in a group hug between two snow-haired girls. They’re all smiling.

“ _Fiona... it’s been almost fifteen years, is that enough time for your warning to pass? Did I atone for my sin? What if I can’t keep my promise? ...”_

Arcanine’s head perks up as a soft knock echoes down the hall. Swallowing the rest of his drink, Kabu gets up and heads for the front door. He peeks through the peephole and grunts, tugging the door open. 

A white-haired woman dressed in a matching-color outfit locks eyes with him from the hall and gives him a smile softer than a graceful snowfall. 

“Kabu, I’m so sorry for not sending a message earlier. I was caught up with personal business today, I hope I’m not imposing at this point.”

Kabu gives her a friendly expression.

“Not at all Melony, I was just watching the news with Arcanine, please come in,” he steps aside and she strolls into the hallway. He closes the door and follows her into the kitchen, where Melony flicks a light switch on and places a paper bag on the table. She smirks at the empty glass in his hands.

“Well I certainly must be _very_ late, looks like you’ve started without me. I’m glad I could still make it though, I look forward to catching up.”

She pulls out a bottle of Hoenn-spiced wine and hands it to Kabu; then heads over to the armchair kitty corner to the couch, sitting down with a _plop_. The ice leader watches the T.V. for a minute and clacks her teeth together.

“That’s horrible what’s happening in Spikemuth, I haven’t heard any news or instrucitons from the league yet though which is strange. I really hope Piers is handling things okay.” Kabu rinses out his glass and grabs another from the cupboard as Melony leans over to scratch at Arcanine’s chin.

“There’s no good thing about it, but I would place more faith in him, Melony. Piers is not the strongest of leaders when it comes to his duties at the gym, but he and his group had a fierce passion towards their home. They will find a way through this.” the fire-leader responds.

“Hmmm… I guess you’re right, the police may not be the largest presence but at least his gang can help.”

Kabu walks over to the couch and offers her a half-filled glass, which the ice-leader gladly accepts. She inspects it curiously and glances at him as he sits back down.

“Only two glass? Where’s your cute little spit-fire tonight? I haven’t seen her since her graduation and wanted to catch up, she sent me a very sweet message this morning.”

“Nara’s doing fine. She’s in Hulbury with her friend for the festival tonight, I’m picking her up tomorrow from the station.” He answers in a curt tone, making Melony raise a trimmed brow.

“Aaaand you aren’t okay with that for some reason?” Kabu frowns and she continues with a chuckle before he can deny anything, “Oh please Kabu don’t even argue, you’re easier to read than a good book sometimes.”

“Hmmph, perceptive as usual,” he mutters as she beams smugly. The fire leader takes a sip of his wine and sighs, leaning forward onto his knees.

“Last night she asked me if she could move to Wyndon with a friend.”

“Oooohh that’s exciting, good on her breaking out into her own-” she starts, stopping when Kabu’s face twists into a darker expression. 

“Oh Kabu, I apologize, you aren’t okay with it are you?” she says softly, pursing her peach-colored lips. “How come though? Plenty of kids fly the coop at her age, my Gordie included.”

The fire-leader hesitates. How can he explain the situation without… explaining per se? Over the years he’s managed to dodge any references to his concerns about Nara but it’s become increasingly difficult the older they’ve all gotten.

“I… She has no source of money.”

“She’s intelligent and responsible, she’ll find a job.”

“But what of her partners, is she just going to leave them behind?”

“Apartments in the city still accommodate for most pokemon-types, including fire.”

Of course Kabu’s concerns are valid, but Melony can tell he’s giving her the run around. There’s more to this - there always is. It’s amusing to her that the fire-leader even _thinks_ he can get anything past the woman anymore.

“Kabu, look at me please.” she asks, tilting her head. His silver eyes glace towards her and she frowns; it’s rare for the man to wear such an apprehensive look, he was usually so stoic. “Now, tell me what this is really about.”

Kabu stares a bit longer, but she holds her ground. Feeling beaten, he closes his eyes and exhales.

“What… what if something happens and I can’t be there in time to protect her?” he admits, glancing at the photo on the table. The man’s caught off guard when his guest starts giggling.

“Wha - did I say something to amuse you?” 

“Oh, no no no not at all,” Melony shakes her head. “Congratulations though you old fox, you’ve encountered yet another inevitable step in parenting.”she jests. He shoots the snowy-haired woman a glare that she ignores.

“Kabu, seriously though.” she breathes out, lazily tipping her glass back and forth. “This is something that every parent faces. Take me and Gordie for example, you know I had to raise him and his brothers all on my own ever since my husband and sister passed away.” Kabu tenses next to her as she continues nonplussed. “When Gordie admitted that he didn’t want to take over Circhester as an ice-type leader and left home after our fight, you know it broke my heart.”

Kabu remembers how Melony reacted to him over the phone after that fight; there wasn’t much to say except one thing - it was ugly. Gordie was resolved about breaking family tradition and turning the gym into a rock-type arena while Melony was against every bit of it - not only did the idea spit in the face of years of Circhester’s culture, but would also cost the town and league an enormous amount of money for the changes in facilities required for the gym to operate at full function. 

“To tell you the truth though,” Melony hums, “It wasn’t _just_ the changes or the traditions that worried me. Gordie… as you know he’s adamant and has a hardy nature about him, but…” 

She drums her nails against the glass.

“I didn’t want him to have to face the pressure those changes would bring about, the _risks_ . We both already know how regulations from Macro Cosmos can stress one out during a normal season, just imagine the problems he would have to face as a new leader from the thematic changes alone. Not to mention what if his own city, his _home,_ turned against him for Arceus sake? I refused to allow that to happen, telling myself it was for his own good, that I was _protecting_ him.”

She shakes her head.

“But you know what Kabu? All I did was drive him away, and that’s what hurt most of all - the only thing that could even compare to that pain was when I... _we_ lost Fiona.” 

He doesn’t say anything as she leans forward to gingerly pick up the framed photo, stroking her fingers across the younger girl’s face in the picture with a longing smile.

“I was so lucky that he came back to me, I don’t think I can handle losing anyone else. So Kabu,” her eyes flit back up to his intent gaze, “Don’t make my mistake, alright? You’ve already taken the gym challenge from her-”

“I did not _take_ anything-” 

“-and I know that. We’re not arguing about _that_ again, I’m not going to pretend to understand your reasoning there, but Arceus knows we’ve already discussed it enough.”

She takes another sip of her wine and her lips curve up.

“Kabu, my point is if you don’t let Nara spread her wings now - if you don’t let her grow on her own from the challenges in life - you might not be lucky enough to get her back.”

Kabu thinks on that for a moment and runs a hand through his silver-charcoal hair. Melony’s explanation IS helpful towards the lesser of his anxieties about letting Nara leave, but that’s just the thing. It only covers his domestic concerns, the one’s any parent faces; the _real_ problem could have much more severe consequences if he makes the wrong choice in this situation and… 

It _kills_ him inside that he can’t voice that to Melony, to ask for her help; lying to her has torn him apart for the last fifteen-years, and most likely will continue to do so.

“She reminds me a lot of Fiona, you know.”

“Huh?” Kabu replies, clearly indicating he wasn’t paying full attention to her at the moment.

“Nara, she's a lot like Fiona was. Quiet and sweet, but headstrong when she needs to be.”

“I… heh, I suppose you’re correct on that.” he mutters with a smirk.

Through the light haze of the alcohol, scattered memories float to the front of Kabu’s mind. Fiona was in all of them, her smile, her laugh, just... everything. She was the first person he met when he came to Galar - he had literally run into her at the airport when he moved to the region at age 25, knocking both her and their suitcases over in the process - and the fire-leader had somehow still managed to quickly befriend both sisters. But as the years passed, Fiona became so much more to him. Her passion towards pokemon was just as fiery as his own and they both blazed through their goals as if nothing could stop the pair. His only regret? Neither of them ever acted on their emotions - they were both too afraid of destroying what they already had.

That left a hole in his heart after her death, and the only thing that’s ever come close to filling that hole was when Nara came into his life. 

He blinks when Melony’s hand curls over his palm. Her expression is full of a sadness that makes his chest twist painfully.

“I know you miss her too Kabu.” she whispers. “I… I think Fiona would agree with me on this though, as well as your sister Marianne.”

Kabu feels sick at that.

 _“You didn’t know her like I did though… what I promised her…”_ he thinks.

They pause for a moment, but Melony soon pulls back, downing the rest of her wine with a gasp.

“Fifteen whole years though… I can’t believe it’s already been so long where’d the time go?”

Shaken out of his stupor, Kabu grunts and gets up to refill their glasses while Melony places the photo back on the table.

“Time is friendly to no one. I would have preferred it to take my hair at least a bit longer to start greying…” he mutters.

“Hah! The old fox has a few jokes left in him eh?”

“I certainly hope so.”

He returns to give her back her glass, and the ice leader holds it in the air.

“Well, let's have our yearly toast,” Melony glances at him and grins, “For those in our past, and in our future.”

From there they chatter on into the night until the candle is nothing but a wisp of curling smoke.

===

_Earlier that evening…_

Nara and Aurora stare at the small receipt between them on the bed like chess-players locked in an infuriating match of extreme concentration. The trainer peeks up from where she's sitting with her legs crossed when Aurora sucks in a breath like she’s going to say something, but instead the girl slumps and leans her mouth on her fist. Nara doesn’t think she’s ever seen her best friend at a loss for words, but of course that doesn’t last long.

“So.” Ro mumbles from behind her fist with a dwelling look on her face. “What are you gonna do?” 

Nara flops back onto the pillows in a whirlwind of thick locks, making Skarmory and Krabby look at her in confusion from where they were laying on the floor as she dramatically groans into the side of a basculin pillow. What _was_ she going to do?

After the fireworks ended, Leon had insisted on paying for a corviknight taxi for the both of them since the residential district was on the other side of town, and his hotel was in the same direction (according to a digital map the trainer read for him). Nara blinks at the memory of them in the cabin as she tugs the fish-pillow over her chest.

_“This view is phenomenal, it must get old fast for you and Charizard when you fly everywhere though right?”_

_Leon hums next to her, leaning his elbow onto the windowsill._

_“To tell you the truth, it really doesn’t. Every flight is a new experience, it's so different from being in a cab; like a huge rush of adrenaline. There’s something serene about it too - getting to be so high above the world all on your own.”_

_Nara twiddles her thumbs together and glances back at the passing skyscrapers below._

_“I wish I could know what that was like, every time I work up the courage to try with Skarmory I end up chickening out.”_

_“Have you tried practicing with someone who supports you? Maybe it’s because you were alone, I find I overthink things a lot when I’m alone.”_

_She shakes her head._

_“No, I haven’t. I mean, Kabu was with me once outside the gym and he was supportive, but it ended up being even more frustrating for me to be so scared in front of him. It didn’t help that other people were watching too.”_

_Leon puts his hand on his chin for a moment, then suddenly snaps his fingers as if a lightbulb flashed above his head._

_“If you want to, Charizard and I would be more than willing to give you and Skarmory some help, maybe some pointers will boost your confidence?”_

_Is that an offer to see her again? For some reason beyond her understanding the champion DID say he wanted to get to know her better. It’s fair to say she wants to learn more about him too._

_“I don’t think it would be that easy,” his face falters so she tries to recover, “I-I’m not saying it wouldn't work though, I don’t know! Maybe you’re on to something though, I still want to try.”_

_The champion beams at that, but for some reason his expression turns anxious and he clears his throat._

_“I um… what’s the best way to contact you?”_

_Oh. Was he… was he asking her for her number? The heat that blooms in her cheeks could melt iron._

_“U-uh, my rotom number would be best. If you’re not comfortable with that I mean I like… I have a Pok-e mail…”_

_She wants to die after saying that but thankfully Leon seems to take it as a joke._

_“Haha, no you’re number’s just fine,” he says, taking out his cell. Nara pulls out her own rotom and scoffs angrily at the sight of the sleeping pokemon; it must have run out of energy while they were talking. Leon holds out his phone anyways._

_“Here you can put your number in, do you have any paper by chance?”_

_She rummages around in her small purse for a second and pulls out a receipt, shrugging._

_“Will this do?”_

_“Mhm,” he hums as he takes the paper from her hand. As she types in her information she can’t help but chuckle as he whips out a pen as if from thin air._

_“What?”_

_“You carry a pen around in your shorts?”_

_“Hah, yea it’s become a habit of mine to try and expect the unexpected, never know when I’m gonna need it.” He grins while jotting down his cell._

_At that point a female voice sounds over the intercom asking if they wish to be dropped at the roof or the street. Leon asks for the roof to avoid any unintended publicity accidents and Nara’s really thankful about that. She doesn’t even want to imagine the shit-storm it would be if a certain uncle saw her face plastered on a tabloid._

_The cabin jolts a bit as it’s set on the gravel roof. Leon trades Nara the receipt for his phone back and he opens the cabin door, turning back before climbing out._

_“I’m not gonna lie to you, I’m pretty busy as you can imagine, but… uh…”_

_He flashes his million-dollar grin._

_“I'll see you around Nara.”_

_She smiles and gives a little wave._

_“See you around Leon.”_

_She watches him until he disappears through a door on the roof, and the corviknight soon takes off. It doesn’t take long for the taxi to land again and let her out, and she takes a deep inhale while using the knocker. Before she could even get in a third RAP on the metal ornament, Aurora had whipped the door open in a fury, demanding to know what happened. She calmed down pretty quickly as Nara explained the situation, her mood became a weird mix of confusion and excitement._

“Ro, I have absolutely no idea what to do. I told him so much tonight it was like a bad case of word vomit that I couldn’t stop, I even told him about my _parents_!-”

“ _Bzzt!_ Text from unknown number. _Bzzt!”_

They both freeze. Nara gingerly reaches over to swipe at the screen and slaps a hand over her mouth, locking eyes with Ro like a scared baby deerling.

“It’s him!”

“What?! What did he say?!”

The trainer reads off the text in a tone riddled with disbelief while Aurora shoves a handful of popcorn from a nearby bowl in her mouth.

“ **Hi, it’s Leon, is this Nara?** ”

“Phmph, Oh my Arceus you have to answer!” Aurora exclaims through a mouthful of kernels.

“No I can’t right away! What if he thinks I’m watching for it? I’ve already somehow avoided being a complete dunce and I’m not starting now! I’ll give it some time, k?”

Her friend huffs and falls back into the mountain of pillows next to the brown-haired girl, reaching for the remote to play the movie queued up on the T.V. After five minutes of a terrible Puff-flix original movie, Aurora looks at her. 

“Now?”

“No”

Ten more minutes pass - at that point in the movie a balloon salesman was getting stabbed in the gut since he was a witness to the main villain's crimes, so Nara almost jumps from the bed when the silver-haired girl pipes up again.

“How ‘bout now? Aren’t you anxious?”

“Of course I am! But no, not yet.”

She grumbles with a pout, and another twenty minutes pass before she peeks over again, making Nara let loose an annoyed guttural noise from her throat.

“Arceus fine, look, look, look I’m texting him!” She exclaims irritably, making a show of flashing her phone at Ro. Thrilled at her victory, Aurora squeaks through a huge bite of a slice of their shared pizza, watching the girl type away. She shoots Nara an expectant look as the trainer puts the rotom back down.

“Well?”

“Well what?”

“What did you say you dummy?!” Ro questions as she hits Nara with another stuffed-pillow.

“Hey watch the pizza! And it wasn’t anything riveting I just told him it was me and asked if he made it back to his room okay-”

“ _Bzzt!_ Text from Charizard Champ. _Bzzt!”_

Ro gives her an expression that resembles someone who just watched paint dry for two hours.

“Seriously, _Charizard Champ_? Are you five?”

“I thought it was funny…” Nara mumbles sheepishly, swiping to see the text.

“ **Lol, thankfully I can manage making my way down a straight hallway.”**

Another message _dings_ into the conversation from him.

**“Did you make it back alright?”**

A soft smile curls her lips, and she moves to put the phone down, making Aurora jab a finger at her.

“Oh no you don’t! He texted you back super fast, at this point it’s rude not to answer right away.”

“What do you mean rude? You just want me to answer because this is entertaining you.” 

“I mean, you’re not wrong,” Aurora smirks. “How often does your best friend just _become_ text-buddies with a celebrity?”

Nara deadpans.

“OK two things. First of all, we’re not text- _buddies_ , second of all, your sister is literally a star. How is this different?”

“Are you kidding? Of course it’s different! Nessa’s my sister while what’s going on here is like the introduction to a great romance movie.”

“R-romance?!” Nara stutters, “Don’t even joke about that, we’re _just_ friends.”

“Riiiiight right, just friends, how it always starts out.” she grins through a sneer.

Nara shakes her head and curses the silver-haired girl under her breath while texting back.

“ **I did, the taxi lady was really nice, thank you so much for paying, I appreciated that. I'll have to pay you back sometime.”**

_Ding!_

" **It was no problem at all don’t worry about it, I’m glad you got back safe. I hope you enjoyed the fireworks; they really were great this year.”**

Nara sinks back onto the basculin pillow, turning the ringer off on the rotom.

 **“I did! Thanks for watching them with me.”** Her thumb hangs over the send button before she decides to keep typing. **“By the way, I know I’m probably overthinking things, but I hope I didn’t freak you out or anything tonight. It was a lot of personal stuff that just kind of came out.”**

**“You don’t have to worry nothing freaked me out tonight, sometimes it’s just good to let things out. Besides I basically asked for it, and I let loose on some uncomfortable stuff too so let's just call it even.”**

That makes her feel relieved. Another message blips on the screen.

“ **Anyways I have an early morning tomorrow so I’m gonna say goodnight, I hope you have a good rest of your evening.”**

**“Likewise, thanks Leon.”**

Nara hums and holds her rotom against her chest, unable to control the jittery smile on her face like a giddy school-girl. 

“Ya startin to name babies over there _champ_?” Aurora snickers. She yelps when a hard kick knocks her off the bed.

===

Leon’s sitting at the edge of the hotel bed mattress, his thumb hovering over his phone. He had just said goodnight, so was it strange to send one more? 

On the screen it reads “ **Before I go to bed though, I just want to say thank you for this evening. It meant a lot to me that you were so honest and I really enjoyed our time together. It was nice to talk to someone so openly, we should meet up again sometime.”**

Before he presses send, the memories from tonight flit back into his mind. One in particular makes him blush, and he feels immensely surprised and even a little... Wait. Was he... ashamed? Holding hands is obviously about as innocent as one can get - and he didn’t even get _that_ far - but maybe it was the connotation that bugged his gut. They’ve met twice now - _twice_ . He reasons it’s physically impossible for him to have developed any sort of _feelings_ beyond physical attraction towards Nara - it was just the situation; the timing was emotional, heavy, and it almost gave way to a very bad decision that could have led her on.

He’s thankful all he said was that he wanted to get to know her better, that was a good place to start. If she’s as intelligent as he thinks she is, there’s no way the woman could take the phrasing any other way than a chance for two acquaintances to possibly develop a friendship.

 _Friend._ Why did that word roil his stomach a bit?

Leon exhales and leans over to rub a hand through his thick purple hair, deleting the message with his other hand. 

_“I don’t even want to imagine what Raihan would have to say about tonight. That was too much you barely know her Leon. You need to be more careful, this is reality.”_

His heart tells him Nara would never say anything about their conversation, and Charizard seems to trust her too (which means a lot to him), but unfortunately the champion also has ten years of experience working against him here. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t regret what he admitted tonight; it’s too late to cry over spilt milk now though. 

At the same time, Leon can’t help feeling a bit sorry for her. It’s impossible for him to even imagine being denied the chance to take the gym challenge, to have such a phenomenal experience with his pokemon - it was unmatched. His life would be so different without the challenge, what would he be doing now? Would he have even left Potswick? 

And beyond all of that, there was Spikemuth and Rose to deal with. That was too much to unpack near midnight after an exhausting day, so he lets out a long yawn and decides to climb into bed to let his problems fade into the morning. 

The champion curls his arms behind his head and passes one more glance to where Charizard was slumbering in the corner.

“Well buddy, we’ll see what tomorrow brings.” He whispers, fading off into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To unpack:  
> \- In this fic, Melony and Kabu are around the same age, I wanna say late forties. Melony has also repaired her relationship to Gordie to an extent at this point. Fiona was Melony's older sister while Marianne was Kabu's, i.e. Nara's mother. Melony and Kabu have toasted to Fiona's and Marianne's deaths for the past 15 years, but the date is usually on the day Fiona died.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, can't wait to post the next!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon's anxiety spikes. Nara get's her chance to start life as an independent. Bad decisions escalate from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow hi I'm alive so sorry, I took waaaayyy too much advantage of my break but we're back to our regularly scheduled programming with this dumpster fire of a chapter, so here ya go:)
> 
> Hope you enjoy and I hope your holidays were great!

“Toxitricity, use Sludge Bomb! Choke out the rest of the flames!” 

A huge ball of sludge flies over the heads of the firefighters and their pokemon into the broken front window of the boutique, dousing the rest of the fire. The ranger’s water-types were able to keep the flames at bay in one localized area for the sludge attack to smother.

“Leader Piers, thank you so much for the help, we’ve been stretched thin all night but that should be the last of the reported fires.” an older fighter of the group says while wiping at a burn mark on his uniform. 

“Your welcome Jim, if that’s the end of it your crew should head back to their homes, my group will-” he stops when his cracked rotom phone floats up to his face.

“ _Bzzt_ Area Three Police Station calling _Bzzt.”_

Pier frowns. All of the reported incidents so far tonight have been taken care of and he isn’t set to give a statement until tomorrow - which only leaves one thing. 

“Sorry Jim, ‘scuse me.”

The firefighter nods and heads back to his team while Piers scowls at the phone and clicks the answer button.

“Piers here, what’d the little runt do this time?”

===

The leader’s boots clack on the hard linoleum as a young officer brings them to a small waiting room, where the officer opens the door and looks inside around the corner.

“Mrs. Marnie, your brother’s here to pick you up.” 

The young black-haired girl who walks out pointedly ignores Pier’s menacing glare. She just silently adjusts her bag and heads down the hallway - he figures she probably knows the way by heart now. The leader stuffs his hands in his pockets and sighs, turning to the officer.

“Thanks ‘fer callin me Zach. I’ll set her straight this time I promise.”

“No problem Piers, like usual it’s good that she never resists, that helps her case.”

He leans in a bit closer and lowers his voice.

“I’m just reporting from higher-ups here though, they can only cut her so many breaks, next time it’ll have to be worse than a warning.”

Piers grimaces and nods his head.

“I understand, trust me I won’t let ‘er forget that tonight.”

Zach gives him a half nod and heads back towards the offices while Piers starts shuffling back to the exit where his sister better be waiting. 

“ _Goddamit Marnie, as if there weren’t enough shit to deal with already tonight.”_

The leader was exhausted. The random power-outage caused havoc around the city, and the police force was nowhere near large enough to handle the fallout alone. Piers had sent members of Team Yell to each district in order to help calm things down, but mass-looting in the already decrepit city still persisted. He had to visit every area where there were large groups causing trouble and managed to alleviate each of them with the help of his pokemon. Spikemuth’s citizens have a lot of respect for their gym leader beyond that of a popular athletic figurehead (which Pier’s fails to understand to this day), so thankfully he was able to peacefully resolve most of the conflicts simply with his presence. Unfortunately there would still be a huge headache’s worth of paperwork with the mayor in the morning though, dealing with the damage costs and such.

He eventually catches up to where Marnie was tapping at something on her phone. She looks away from him when he walks over.

“C’mon,” he grumbles, “Let's go home.”

===

“Marnie, what the fuck were you thinkin?!” Piers seeths, slamming the front door to their shared apartment shut. He feels a pang of guilt when she flinches at the noise, but it quickly fades - at least she finally gave _some_ reaction instead of just continuing to quietly pout. Marnie puts her hands behind her back and leans against the rickety wood table in their kitchen.

“I’m sorry brother, but I swear to ya I had a lead this time-”

“Oh great, another _lead,”_ he grunts, dropping the keys into a dish in the entryway. “How many _leads_ are ya gonna have before ya end up behind bars Marnie?! I can only bail you out so many times!”

Marnie glowers at him and crosses her arms, much like when her Morepeko is hangry. 

“I didn’t do anything wrong-”

“You were trespassing!”

“The power plant’s a public facility!”

“Yea, durin the daylight hours, not durin a city-wide lockdown from a power-outage that I’ve been dealin with all freakin-day!” he yells. 

Marnie clenches her fists against her thighs.

“Piers I’m really on to somethin this time! I _saw_ where they were fixing the problem from the catwalks, there were wires cut-up all over the place and it looked like a pokemon had blasted a hole through generator 1, what if Macro Cosmos sabotaged it on purpose-”

Her older brother groans and leans back against the wall, shaking his head.

“Not yer shit on Macro Cosmos again Marnie, please not tonight-”

“But brother what if we could connect the dots, what if Rose sabotaged the plant to get you to move the gym, what if it was a warning against Team Yell?!” she falls silent when Piers stomps over to her and slams a fist on the table, glaring straight into her widened pupils.

“I. Am. NOT doing this right now. Even _if_ Rose were out to get us, it’s not our _job_ to wage some war in yer head on Macro Cosmos. Our _job_ is to help the people of Spikemuth and keep them safe. People were hurting Marnie, and what were you doin?”

He jabs a finger against her chest.

“You were yet again nowhere to be found because you found some make-believe lead which gave you some make-believe reason to go trespassin and breakin the law _again_.” 

Marnie presses her lips together for a moment, but instead of arguing she pushes past him and heads for her room. 

“You know,” she pauses, turning back. “Da’ would've believed me.” 

Piers slumps his shoulders in defeat as the door clicks shut. How could he argue against that? Marnie already sees him as the bad guy. He grits his teeth and falls back onto a chair. 

“ _Why… Why doesn’t she get it? She could seriously screw up her life if she keeps this crap up…”_

This was the fifth time in a year Piers had to bail Marnie out of jail. Ever since their father passed away when they were younger from a construction accident, his sister’s personality had made a complete 180. She went from being shy and easily scared to confident and headstrong. Piers is really proud of her for that, but he only wishes she would put those qualities towards literally anything else _except_ her obsession. Being a gym leader was tough, but a legal guardian even tougher.

Rose approached Piers about moving Spikemuth’s inherited gym after their dad’s death; he refused of course, but Marnie’s become completely convinced that Macro Cosmos had a hand in dad’s death and is some sort of evil conglomerate out to get rid of them. The dark-type leader may not be no screaming fan of the chairman - it’s not like he’s gone out of his way to help Spikemuth out of its depressed state - but he doesn’t think the man’s a murderer, no matter how much he wanted to blame something, _anything_ after the accident. The chairman’s also done nothing to make the situation worse. It’s not Rose's damn fault there’s no power-spot in the city, but that doesn’t mean Piers is just going to drop everything and let the place fall to ruin; these people need the league. 

The leader trudges up to his sister’s door and softly knocks on the old wood. His heart pangs when he hears a little sob from the room.

“Marnie, I’m sorry ‘bout what I said. I know you care about Spikemuth just as much as I do, it’s just been a _really_ long day and… I just want ya ta be safe.”

He sighs when he’s met with silence.

“I’ll leave yer dinner in the fridge, in case you get hungry.”

=== 

Marnie wipes at her nose from where she’s curled on her bed while she can hear Pier’s footsteps creaking away down the hall. She knows her brother means well, and she really does feel terrible for making him worry.

But why can’t he just _believe_ her?

She pushes herself up and glances at the wall above her small desk squeezed into the corner. Various photos, articles, and post-it notes are linked with different color-coordinated strings. In the middle is a big fat photo of chairman Rose surrounded by circles from a red pen; there are a few holes in it where Marnie had stabbed at it with scissors and pencils over the past year.

She was frustrated, how could she have been so careless? 

“ _If only that stupid guard hadn’t looked up right at that moment…”_

Marnie falls back onto her mattress in a squeaky _oomph_. What would she do now? The trainer knew in her gut that today was no accident, she saw how confused the engineers were in the power plant. They could have been paid off though.

Just like the workers from the construction site. Just like the day their dad died.

He’d been called to inspect issues with the piping under the gym - there’d been hydrogen sulfide gas leaking from the main sewer duct into a maintenance tunnel and insisted on checking it out with the inspectors so they didn’t cheat the facility out of any extra funds. He’d brought Marnie and Piers with since Marnie’s sitter was sick and wanted Piers to come down with him to learn more about the gym’s infrastructure. Her brother refused since he’s extremely claustrophobic, so dad left him above ground in one of the offices by the main pitch where Team Yell members usually congregated with Marnie. Neither of them knew that was the last time they’d see him, a half-hour later a huge explosion caused the entire concrete pitch to collapse in on itself. Nobody below made it out.

_She had convinced herself it was a nightmare, just a bad nightmare, so after the rubble fell Marnie ran off into the twisting alleyways, leaving a shocked Piers behind all alone. She had hoped to wake up, but instead found herself hiding behind a dumpster holding back her sobs as two men walked out of a nearby door. Both their uniforms had Macro Cosmos stitches on the shoulders._

_“God damn, I almost feel sorry for the poor mate, I for sure thought the explosion would take ‘em but here's Benjy sayin the damn rubble crushed ‘em instead, what a brutal way to go.”_

_The second worker lit up a cigarette and leaned against the wall. Neither of them could see Marnie from behind where she was crouched._

_“Shut yer yap on it, ya wanna get thrown away for life?”_

_The man pulls something out of his pocket - to Marnie it looks like a small package but it’s too dark to tell - and hands it to his partner._

_“Here’s what Rose promised, now take it and forget we existed in yer miserable life aight?”_

_The man swiped at the object with a grunt and turned to walk out the alley._

_Rose._

_Rose?!_

_Marnie quietly bit at her knuckle._

_Did he mean chairman Rose? She’d never heard of anyone else with the name Rose before. Was the chairman of Macro Cosmos, of the ENTIRE Galar Pokemon League involved in what happened? How? Why?_

_It was only three weeks later when the chairman approached the newly appointed leader Piers with moving Spikemuth’s gym to another location, that this was the only option since repairing the pitch would use all their family’s savings. In her mind that couldn’t be a coincidence._

Ever since that day Marnie’s been on a mission to prove the chairman’s guilt, even if she’s the only one to believe it. Of course she told Piers about what she heard, but her brother claimed she just misheard them because of the shock and adrenaline. Even when she’d argued with him, he just insisted there must have been another person named Rose, but in that case it was still in the police’s hands. They came up with nothing, which left things all up to Marnie.

So how can she connect the incident from today to the chairman?

Marnie groans and lols her head to the side, staring at the ceiling. Her wall was too short to fit all of her “documentation”, so some of the papers were stapled to the ceiling. This included a photo of the champion Leon, which had a huge question mark written across his face. The trainer narrows her eyes.

What if Leon knew something, it seemed like he was almost as close to Rose as the vice-president, Oleana. 

What if he could give her another lead?

Marnie grins and grabs at her rotom phone to double-check her calendar. She’d considered exploring this possibility before, but never had the means to. Now though, she might. In a couple weeks, she was scheduled to stay at their family-friend Allicea’s for two weeks in Wyndon - Piers called it a chance for her to gain some “new perspective”. Coincidentally enough, the champion _also_ lived in Wyndon.

Allicea led a lower branch of Team Yell that Marnie had been especially close with growing up; they were the only ones who even gave at least _some_ sort of merit to Marnie’s obsession, if the girl played her cards right then this could be a huge chance to use their help and find something out.

Marnie cracks her knuckles and grabs at a purple notebook.

“Rotom, could you bring up all the online info you can find on what the champion’s daily life is like as well as future events with him? Where he lives, where he’s from, everything.”

===

“I’m glad to hear the festival was a success - for the most part. Our research team is already in contact with the authorities, the company will take full responsibility in investigating the dynamax incident.” Rose claims from where he was signing a contract for Macro Construction on the table. “As for you, well done taking care of the problem with leader Nessa, the damage sounded minimal thanks to you two.”

He smiles and relaxes back into the couch.

“Is there anything else we need to discuss for today?”

Leon nods from the couch across the coffee table. He hated these weekly update meetings in Rose's office. Oleana always stood like a sentinel behind him while he listed off his life activities to their boss, as if she were analyzing every word that came out of the champion’s mouth to find a way to rebuke him. But it was the only chance he’d have to semi-privately discuss Spikemuth. He tries to hide his nerves by slowly twiddling his thumbs together.

“Yes, I want to talk about what happened in Spikemuth yesterday.”

Rose’s smile fades and he tilts his head. 

“That’s… honestly unexpected, there’s not much to talk about. It was an unfortunate incident that our engineers are already working to fix, the power should be back by tonight-”

“With all due respect, that’s great and all but not what I mean, sir.” Leon insists in a small burst of courage. It was rare for him to feel so upset about something, to be pissed off enough to interrupt whatever load of snorlax crap Rose was about to feed him. 

Not this time, Leon isn’t some ten-year-old kid anymore ready to believe anything the chairman tells him. 

“Dr. Magnolia warned you, her research assistant and granddaughter Sonia Magnolia told you - even _I_ told you something like this would happen. I gave Oleana the professor’s research on operation output failure between Hammerlocke and Spikemuth’s power plants, and asked for _both_ of you to listen to me, but you didn’t.” Rose remains unreadable as Leon leans forward onto his knees, “Why? I’m no engineer but I'm also not a kid anymore, why didn’t you listen to us?-”

He hesitates as Rose holds up a hand. To Leon’s surprise, the chairman’s expression turns pained, conflicted; he wouldn’t meet the champion’s stern gaze.

“I’m deeply sorry for not heeding Dr. Magnolia’s words, she’s a trusted colleague to many within the research division, I should have put more trust in her.” Leon can feel his anger alleviating slightly as the chairman continues. “Her work related to dynamax energy development has done so much for Macro Cosmos along with the rest of Galar.” He pauses and rubs at the stubble on his chin while Leon remains quiet, intently listening. 

“Spikemuth is a… difficult situation, to say the least.”

His eyes flit from Oleana back to him.

“You’re right about one thing Leon. You’re not a child, we’ve known each other for ten long years and we should have trusted you, but-” he leans forward and starts spinning the pen in his hand, “there’s more to this than meets the eye.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean we have evidence to believe the power plant in Spikemuth did not fail in the way Dr. Magnolia foretold, and that is not a comment on her intelligence, but rather it appears that one of the primary generators was attacked by people and pokemon.”

Leon’s eyes widen, he turns his head to see Oleana nodding behind him.

“What do you mean attacked? Like it was sabotaged?”

“Precisely,” Rose nods. “And this attack isn’t a singular event like what you experienced in Hulbury. There have been multiple instances of facilities around the nation being tampered with specifically in the past year, our mining operations, research development on dynamaxing, even Hammerlocke's primary power plant experienced a… for lack of a better term, _blip_ last month. The one thing that links it all together is that each instance seemed intended to harm the image of Macro Cosmos in the media.”

The champion’s brow furrows. 

“So… you believe someone, or possibly a group, is out to ruin the company’s image? And that they caused what happened to Spikemuth? But why, what are they after?”

Rose holds up both his hands in a shrugging motion.

“You’re guess is as good as mine at this point. We have been privately working with the authorities because we fear what would happen to Galar’s league if the truth reaches the public, although they haven't found any information on possible perpetrators yet.”

Leon feels like there’s a stone in his gut. It still stung, but he could understand to a point why they would leave him out of this. Regardless, he’s glad the chairman told him.

The allusion about the public was clear though. It’s no secret that their region’s league can be much more dangerous compared to others. A couple years back the Parliament of Galar forced Macro Cosmos to raise the minimum required endorsement age for registration from ten to fifteen years old; there were kids getting into accidents while alone in the wild area, and too many of them were fatal. Even after Macro Cosmos changed the regulations, it killed Leon to remember how much the citizens had lost faith in the league.

If direct attacks on the parent-company’s facilities got out, what if the trust they’ve all worked so hard to build back up in the league’s safety would be gone for good this time? What if they ended up like the Orre region _without_ a league altogether - even Leon knows the economic consequences alone would be horrific.

“It’s really helpful to hear this chairman, thank you for telling me what’s been going on. What can I do to help?”

Rose sighs and places the pen down on the glass table with a hard _TAP._

“For now, nothing-”

The champion quickly stands up.

“What? What do you mean nothing? But why-” Oleana suddenly swivels around the couch from behind to face him.

“Because champion, you are the face of the league in which we are working so hard to protect. This makes you a primary target to tarnish. As much as the gym leaders operate as peacekeepers in tandem with the authorities in their own cities, this is not an expectation for you. You’re top priority is to remain safe-”

“Which-” Rose cuts in, “-is why we think it would be wise for you to participate in Wyndon-based events for now, at least until leader Pier’s situation calms down.”

Leon gives Oleana a hard stare and turns back to the chairman with his fists clenched.

“What kind of events?”

He flinches as Oleana whips out a packet with an almost bored expression.

“Here is your schedule for this week, this information is also listed on your online calendar. Since we’ve had to cancel a few things which were expected to occur outside the city around the region, you’ll have a little more free time than usual. Please do not get used to the time off, these expectations will not be a permanent function for you.”

Leon gazes for a bit longer down at the chairman’s smiling face before reluctantly accepting the packet. 

“Will that be all then, sir?”

“Yes. I promise we will contact you with updates as soon as we receive them, for now please keep this to yourself and continue to work diligently. We will also need to discuss the celebration soon.”

Then that was it. The champion doubted he could get any more information out of them, at least not today - but this meeting was a start. With a long sigh out of his nose, Leon nods at the chairman and heads out the large entryway. He disappears with a swivel of his cape and a loud _SLAM_ of the doors. 

“How uncultured, ten years and his time here still hasn’t seemed to do much for his manners, it's amazing that he’s still so popular with the people. We're lucky he bought the story on Spikemuth.” Oleana tuts, shaking her head.

The chairman doesn’t seem to be paying attention though, he’s staring across the room at the wishing star in the glass case. 

“Doctor Harkon’s move could have cost us a great deal today.” he mutters through crossed hands, making Oleana blink. She hadn’t expected him to mention the doctor aloud. 

“So it would seem, sir.” 

Rose hums, his expression darkening.

“Contact him, now.”

“Sir? From the main office building, are you sure?”

“Yes,” he says in a low voice, “Use the private line, we need to chat.”

=== 

“Oi, earth to Leon, are you even listening to me?” Sonia demands from the other end of their videochat. He startles from where he’s leaning back against his kitchen island, looking back to his rotom.

“Hmm? Oh, sorry Son, just… busy day today.”

Sonia chuckles, continuing to brush her hair.

“Don’t worry about it, I’m just glad it sounds like the chairman’s finally taking my grandmother more seriously for whatever reason.” her face twists thoughtfully, “I wish you’d tell me why though. What’s been going on with you Leon, we haven’t talked in two weeks only for me to find you have Yamper’s attention span?”

He had told her a little about the conversation with Rose earlier, but not much beyond how the chairman seemed to regret not listening to her grandmother. The champion’s trusted Rose for half his entire life, but this whole thing feels… off to him. As he’s gotten older, it’s become extremely unsettling to realize how much Rose would stretch things to keep him quiet, but he doesn’t want to bother Sonia with that right now.

“I’m fine, I promise.”

“ _Just_ fine? That’s not what Nessa told me.”

He rolls his eyes, scoffing.

“Oh yea, and what exactly did Nessa say?”

He swallows the lump in his throat as a sly smirk stretches across his childhood friend’s face.

“Weeellllll, from what it _sounds_ like, you saved a cute brunette from impending death the other week?” the champ groans, walking away from the rotom. “Awww c’mon Leoooonnn I wanna hear about it from you, it’s a big deal if you met a girl!”

“Nope, nope not doing this tonight Son, I’ll talk about anything else.”

“Oh drat,” Sonia says in a singsong voice, “I guess I’ll have to fact-check with Raihan about it-”

Leon whips around.

“You wouldn’t dare.”

The orange-haired woman leans on her hands and hums.

“Oh, I think I would.”

“Ugh, you’re all relentless.” he growls. “Yes, I met a girl. Yes, everything Nessa told you - to a point! - is probably true.”

He throws his hands up in the air, pacing back and forth.

“Am I gonna text her back? I don’t know!”

Why do they feel the need to keep bugging him about it? It’s the press’s job to make a bigger deal about his life on paper than in reality, not his friend’s.

“Hey, Leon-”

“Right now I don’t have time to worry about that, there are a lot more important things for me to be thinking about!” 

He takes a deep breath and falls back onto a kitchen stool. Sonia on the other hand stays silent for a moment.

“Leon, are you okay?”

“What?”

“Are you okay? You seem really overwhelmed about something, and I don’t think it’s about this girl. I respect if you want to keep the reason to yourself, but sometimes even the champion has to put himself first.”

It... wasn’t necessarily that he was overwhelmed. It was more anxiety, stress over what’s happening within the league, as well as his position in it. He seriously doubts Rose told him the full story today, and then there was what Oleana said.

“ _It’s not an expectation for you…”_

If he wasn’t _expected_ to help people, then what makes him more than just some figurehead to show-off the league at this point? This is the first time in his life he’s thought so negatively about it all and… that scares him.

He unclips the heavy cape off his shoulders and lets it rest over the stool.

“I’m sorry Son, you’re right, but I can’t really talk about it right now. It’s league related stuff, you know I’d tell you if I could.”

A half smile curls up her lips.

“I understand Lee, thanks for being honest, I just worry about you sometimes, your family does too.” He slumps his shoulders at that as she continues. “Just… try to do what makes you happy.”

Do what makes him happy? Battling makes him happy, and so does his pokemon, it’s what he’s most passionate about and he’s damn good at battling too. 

She puffs out her lip and puts her hands on her hips.

“It's like gran says ‘You kids are so lucky to have your whole lives ahead of you. You’re at an age to start mapping out your futures!” Her face cringes, “but then again she also did chew me out for not finding a focus for my thesis yet.”

“That’s unfortunate.” he chuckles

“Sure is.”

Yamper starts barking in the background.

“Oof sorry, I need to go feed Yamper, is it alright if we finish talking another time?”

“Yea, of course.”

“Perfect, I haven’t even started interrogating you about this chick Nessa told me about,” she ignores Leon’s scowl and reaches forward outside the frame to grab at her rotom, “And Leon?”

“Yes?” 

“Please take my advice, I’m not sugarcoating it when I say we all worry. Call your mom more often, k?” 

A bashful grin spreads across his face.

“Heh, will do ‘Son, cross my heart.”

“Great, talk to you later!”

“Bye”

“ _Bzzt_ call ended _Bzzt.”_ Rotom sings. Leon clicks his tongue, but he hesitates before pocketing the phone when he sees Nara’s name in his list of messages. His thumb hovers over the message box. 

“ _See you around Leon… That’s what she’d said… Should I call her?”_

Regardless of how he queasy he felt about their talk last night, he still wanted to ask her to meet again. Suddenly a text appears on his screen.

 _“Bzzt,_ message from Bosslady Oleana _: ‘Champion, although we are confident no one would dare openly harm you, we wish for you to keep social interaction outside of your specified schedule limited this week. Please stick to travelling by company car instead of flying as well - this will mitigate the likelihood of you getting lost. Thank you.’ Bzzt_ message end _Bzzt.”_

Leon’s mouth folds into a firm line. 

After everything that happened today, maybe... now isn’t the best time for whatever was going on between him and Nara, _if_ there even was anything in the first place.

He shakes his head and locks the rotom’s screen, leaving it on his counter.

===

**Over a month later...**

_It was nighttime; the clouds of the storm stretched on for miles, no person or pokemon would be able to see the end of it. A voice whispers behind her this time._

_“You’re gonna be okay.”_

_Why should she believe it?_

_SPLASH!_

“Agh!” _THUD,_ “Ow, fuck!”

Nara rubs at a tender spot on her temple where she whipped her head into the wall next to her bed. She jolts when Aurora suddenly pops her head around the doorframe, half a mango slice hanging out of her mouth.

“What was that? It sounded like you punched the wall.”

“Ergh, more like headbutted it.” she groans.

Aurora laughs and heads back out to their shared kitchen. “By the way I would have woken you up earlier but work went late so I just got home. I can’t believe you’re still in bed,” she calls behind her,” it’s almost 6pm, doesn’t your shift start at 7 tonight?”

Panicked, Nara grabs at her rotom. Sure enough Ro was right, so she grabs at a towel hanging over the desk chair and sprints around the corner to their bathroom past a small fluffy bed where Cubone was snoozing with Krabby. 

It's been over a month since the harvest festival and a lot has changed for the two of them, the most important being that they finally moved into their own apartment in downtown Wyndon a couple days ago. In some sort of holy act that had to have come from Arceus himself, Kabu had approved of it - well, more like _sort-of_ approved - after picking her up from Hulbury that day. 

Nara had been giddier than a baby electrike, but not enough to miss how her uncle was extremely hesitant that night listing off all of his ground rules, as if he were still making his decision on whether to let her go. She'd need to be careful not to break any, otherwise she'd be on the quickest train back to Motostoke.

“ _I will help finance your portion of rent for the first two months while you search for more permanent employment. In the meantime I want all costs, legal rules, basically any and all information on the apartment, it’s exact location, and every single way to contact Aurora, your landlord, and her family in the event of an emergency.”_

_Nara nods like an obedient schoolgirl from her upright position across from him on the sofa, failing to hold back an overexcited grin._

_“There are two more caveats. I will be visiting at least once every two weeks to inspect how things are going as well as catch up with you.” he holds up two fingers, “Second, you will call every. Single. Night. Is that clear? If there is any night you do not check in then I will be on the first train to Wyndon.”_

_Nara takes a deep breath and grins._

_“Of course uncle, I’ll call every night.” She finally lets out her squeal and wiggles her fists back and forth before diving in for a hug._

_“Thank you so so much, I know you don’t like this but it means SO much to me.” She mumbles into the crook of his shoulder, “Melony was here this weekend right? I have a feeling I owe her part of this ‘thank you’ too?”_

_“Tch, clever girl.” Kabu smiles, “Yes, you may owe her a phone call.”_

After that, everything was a whirlwind of packing and prepping. On the other hand it was yet another miracle she’d managed to get her drawing project finished before the deadline for the university, it had turned out fantastic she was really proud of herself. Sadly the results were still another two weeks away from getting announced though so it’s a waiting game now.

As for the apartment, it isn’t nice when it comes to cleanliness, but with two bedrooms, a bathroom, and kitchen; both her and Ro aren’t complaining at all. Their T.V. stand covered the vomit patches on the carpet which apparently came from the previous owner’s purrloin, and the bathroom only had minor lime stains - that was honestly the worst of it all along with two broken cabinets in the kitchen. 

The location was the best part though. The building was on the south side of the river, just a fifteen-minute walk over Roserade bridge from Wyndon’s shopping district - and downtown was only a little further. Nessa had suggested it because she did an advertising campaign for a company which built two new complexes just up the street, the new buildings drove down prices in the older ones nearby. She and Ro would have to invite her over sometime to thank her.

Plus, there was even an aerie on the roof she could pay extra for to leave Skarmory with other trainer’s flying types. He seemed to have no interest in it at first, but he needs to make more friends anyways. The sad part though was there's no daycare in or near the apartment for Coalossal to live, so he was staying in Motostoke for now until she could figure something out. 

At least the landlord allows mid-sized mon's in the building, so spoiled-little Cubone get's his own bed in the hall.

Overall, Nara still feels like it all had to be some sort of amazing alternate reality she could wake up from at any moment, but the only thing the lukewarm shower does is clean the grease out of her thick locks.

She sighs and scrubs at her skin. The one bit that _wasn’t_ perfect - besides the unfortunate situation with Coalossal - had to do with a certain champion. 

It’s been over a month, and they haven’t spoken since Hulbury. Actually, correction, she'd sent one “hey there” text two weeks back.

It was surprising how much it hurt when he never even responded. 

The whole thing was just so weird, _he_ was the one who said they should see each other again, right? Then again it’s like she’s said all along, it’s the champion, _the_ guy in all the posters and T.V. shows - maybe she, as a boring normal person, had just humored him for a bit and now he’s gotten… well, bored. It was childish and extremely embarrassing, but with convincing from Ro, she allowed herself one single night to tear up a little over a bottle of wine. From there, she was resigned to forget all about it, to move on to this new chapter in her and her team’s lives, determined to ignore the constant bombardment of league advertising plastered with his face. 

Even if she couldn’t bring herself to delete his number.

“Naaaara, you remembered to take tomorrow night off right?” Aurora sings through the door. Although her uncle is covering expenses for now, Nara still got a part-job in a package fulfillment center working evenings until she could find something more reliable.

“Of cooouuurrrse!” she sings back. 

===

“You’re not wearing that.”

Nara gawks. “What why, what’s wrong with it?!” She was standing in Aurora’s doorway dressed in, well, her _only_ dress, a loose-fitting gray floral print that fell below her knees.

“Don’t take this the wrong way, but the loose fabric screams ‘prudish hicksville’ while the print says ‘I’m going to a funeral in the Alola region’.”

“How am I not supposed to take that the wrong way? The only time I’ve ever needed a dress was for school formal day and that one banquet they held for Kabu at the gym a couple years back.” Her friend just shrugs and shuffles through her closet. 

“Once you get your first paycheck we need to fix that problem.” she pauses and gives Nara a pointed look, “cause believe me, I’ve seen older parts of your wardrobe and it’s a _problem_.”

Nara folds her arms, crinkling her nose. She knows Aurora’s right, but why give her the glory?

“Like you could do better?”

“Actually,” Ro grabs at a hangar in the back of the closet, “I can.” She tosses it at her friend in a bundle of dark fabric.

“Try that on and see how it fits, imma put mine on.”

Nara grumbled something about giving _her_ hicksville as she slides, or more like _unrolls_ the dress. It was tight, slightly elastic, and black with spaghetti straps, making two things look very prominent in a way she was _not_ used to.

“Ooooohhhh! That looks so much better you HAVE to wear that!”

She twirls slowly in the mirror and grimaces.

“I, ah, I dunno Ro, it’s pretty, but a little different from what I’m usually comfortable with.”

“Well, you’ve also never been to a club before so this is a night of new things right?” her friend smoothes out her gorgeous, teal-colored short dress with a deep v in the middle. “ Besides, I know you want to forget but I still feel bad about how things turned out with the champion. I don’t care if he’s famous, that's not an excuse to be an asshole. Tonight we’re gonna celebrate the move and hang out with friends, so why not feel good about ourselves while doing it?”

She supposes Ro’s got a point there. She needed to take her mind off him, off those golden eyes and tanned skin. Maybe this dress would catch her a distraction, she would never be one for a one-night-stand though, she's a bit too inexperienced for that. 

It _did_ look good on her, great even, and tonight was meant for them to have fun, to break down some boundaries. Would… would Leon have liked how it looked on her?

No, no, tonight was time for something new, something that has any hair color _except_ purple, or any eye color _except_ gold. She twists at a stray lock from her hair.

“Could you help me with the makeup?”

===

Leon twitches awake from his couch from a loud _BANG BANG_ on his door.

“W-what the...” he mutters, sitting up. He peers through the peephole and groans, pulling the door open.

“Raihan, what are you doing in Wyndon this late?” He questions, rubbing at his eye with his palm.

“Gee, good ta see ya too Lee, I’d _love_ to come in.” Raihan mocks, stepping inside around his exasperated friend.

“You know I didn’t mean it like that, and what's with the getup?” It was rare for the gym leader to be caught dressed in something other than his statement uniform.

Raihan snorts, lowering his hood and adjusting his hat. “Heh, I know, sorry for dropping in unannounced. I’ve got a promotional gig downtown tomorrow night and figured why not come early and drag your boring-ass out for some fun?” 

Leon quirks a brow, looking from him, to where Charizard was curiously peeking over the couch, then back to the dragon-tamer. 

“What do you mean _fun_?”

===

“I can’t believe you dragged me into this, playing with Charizard in a dry haystack is a better idea than this!” Leon whispers angrily, stuffing his hair further back into his own hood. After a horrid amount of convincing, Leon now finds himself dressed in a similar jogger - sweatshirt combo as his friend’s, heading down the street towards the _Midnight Meloetta,_ a fancier nightclub that Leon knew was where some of the more… unsettling rumors about his friend came from. Raihan snakes an arm around his shoulders.

“Ah, where’s your sense of adventure? Sebastian and Arden are already inside, c’mon.” 

Of course Leon had attempted to refuse at first. He didn't like it, but he had _wanted_ to listen to Oleana and Rose's warning about laying low socially for awhile, not that he frequents many bars or clubs regardless.

“Pff, do you realize how much trouble i'll get in if I get caught at a _nightclub_?” he almost spits out. His friend’s sharpened fang glints from his smile. 

“Don’t worry, I’m already on it. We won't tarnish your _perfect_ reputation, I’ve got friends in the back entrance. Besides according to our lovely Sonia, you need a night to loosen up.” 

This didn't really have to do with his reputation though. It was frustrating, but he couldn't tell Raihan the truth either about the group antagonizing Macro Cosmos. It wasn't right, if it's just about him there's no point in endangering his friends. The dragon-tamer can be level-headed, but a bad spark - like the idea of someone out to hurt Leon - would infuriate his best friend (and there's no telling what Sonia would do), so the best plan is to keep quiet and cause as little trouble as possible. 

Problem was, without a valid excuse, he couldn't really give a good reason to sit at home all night that satisfied his overly-social friend. So maybe... maybe he should just try and take a chance to de-stress a little bit; as long as nobody recognizes them a few drinks might even help his nerves. 

Leon grunts as Raihan pulls him towards the side-alley of the building. He hopes he doesn’t regret this.

=== 

“So what makes this place so exclusive?!” Nara yells over the thumping music. She was seated in a booth with Aurora and three of Ro’s friends who’ve lived in Wyndon for a while now. 

One of the guys, light skinned with blonde hair named Derek, pipes up first. “It’s the upper levels,” he motions towards large dark-glass boxes lining the walls of the warehouse above surrounding the dance floor and bar, illuminated by multicolored drifloons. “A lot of celebrities rent them out because of the privacy, the _Midnight Meloetta_ is one of the only clubs in the region with a unique VIP area!” 

“Oh, wow,” she mumbles quietly into her drink. She had hoped to have a great time, but doesn’t know if this is her kind of scene after all, it was kind-of overwhelming. The only times she’d ever even drank before were in Ro’s basement or the apartment, and could be counted on her hands. Maybe it’d be a bit more fun if she was drunk? That didn’t feel very safe with half-a-group of semi-strangers (maybe that was just Kabu nagging at the back of her head though).

The only reason she and Ro were even _allowed_ inside in the first place was because blondie’s aunt is apparently a co-owner. She can feel her stomach churn as Aurora sips her margarita and scoots closer to him, making blondie smile. “Thanks again for the passes Derek, this is so cool!”  
  
He waves his hand dismissively. “No problem at all, anything for you.”

“Derek please, could you have any more of a hard-on for the chick we've been here like twenty-minutes, get a room.” The dark-skinned, curly haired woman next to Derek says in a bored tone, lazily tipping her beer back and forth. That's Gemini, from what Nara's gathered she's more of mom of the group - they all planned to stay at her place by night's end since it was only a couple blocks away. Both Derek and Ro splutter as Nara almost chokes on her own drink from laughter.

“Hey hey honey, where’s the fountain?” The final friend questions, handing Nara a napkin with a smirk. What was his name again, Zeke or Zack? Zeke, that was it, maybe. Something about his smile makes her unease turn to a bad case of gut-rot; he wasn't necessarily the distraction she'd hoped for coming here tonight. As a minor league trainer, the guy was a bit pretentious, bragging about how he _almost_ bested Piers last gym season. Almost.

"So Nara, you have a team?"

"Sort of," she half smiles in response. 

"Sort of? What pokemon you have?" 

"Well I own three, a skarmory, coalossal, and an alolan cubone." This was getting nicer, it felt good to start a topic she was used to-

"Oof," Zeke hisses out in twisted sympathy, "Big weaknesses all around type-wise there, especially skarmory that's a rough one."

What the fuck?

Unsure whether to respond in shock or anger, she takes a big gulp of her glass and sets it down with an angry _tink_ on the polished tabletop. 

"What's-" she inhales deeply to compose herself a bit after catching a nervous glance from Aurora. "-that supposed to mean, if I might ask?" 

"Oh, it's pretty straightforward. I mean don't get me wrong, for a steel-flying type, skarmory's a pretty good defender buuuut I've trained up my corviknight's attack power to break through any defense it's impressive if you want to learn about it sometime."

Learn? From this idiot?

" _It's a wonder this guy even made it to Piers..."_

She ignores how Aurora slowly shakes her head at her pleadingly to stop as Derek and Gemini watch them curiously now.

"Alright then, if you think you can _handle_ skarmory, then battle me."

Zeke smirks at that, making her blood boil. Did he think she was _flirting_ here?!

"I dunno Nar, I'd feel bad if you can't handle it," He shrugs. Nara's teeth grind together like a belt sander on wood.

"Next. Thursday. Afternoon. - Heckerberry park, 3pm."

"Fine, let's do it, and if I win you owe me a kiss and a nice dinner." Zeke sneers triumphantly, as if he's already won. Nara sucks air through her teeth as Gemini starts cackling next to them. "Damn Zeke, you're a clueless git as usual. This girl's gonna cream you I can already tell." 

Before Zeke can rebuke, Aurora pushes at Derek’s shoulder and announces loudly to the group, “How about we all go dance?”, giving Nara a break to recuperate from whatever that was. A battle. She's less than a week into living here and she's already got her first battle with a person who has no ties to Motostoke gym or it's leader. That was... actually really exhilarating. 

Except the thought of kissing that guy, no way. Gemini's right, Skarmory and his trainer would be ready, no doubt about that.

Dancing on the other hand... _Dancing_? That made her anxious again, she was not buzzed enough to start dancing, especially not in the heels Ro loaned to her.

_"Excuse, find an excuse..."_

She glances down at the table. Her glass was empty, so why not get another drink?

“I’ll find you guys on the dance floor, Imma get something from the bar, k?”

Ro flashes her a curious glance but lets it go as the other three shuffle out and head for the floor. “Ok, text me if you can’t find us!” she yells before being swept away by Derek into the mass of people. Zeke shoots her another wink before following the group, making her internally vomit. 

"Stupid... Asshole..." She grumbles, pushing her way through the crowd.

It was a wonder this place could even operate, it _literally_ is the size of a warehouse. Maybe it’s her low tolerance talking, but the walk to the bar feels like a hellish mile of pushing through sweaty bodies, making her clutch her purse like a possessive monkey. She grunts as she trips on her long stilettos, stumbling off-balanced into someone walking by. A hard body and big biceps register in her mind, most likely a guy. 

“S-sorry sir!” she stutters, looking up at whoever’s arm she was currently using for stability. Nara lets out a confused noise when she can’t see the guy’s face. Between the flashing lights it was still pretty dim in there, plus he’s got sunglasses, a hat, and hood on in a club. Isn’t that hot, not like sexy hot, but just plain uncomfortable? He looks frozen on the spot though, and his lips move - was it a name? - but she can’t hear him over the pounding music.

“W-what did you say?!” She doesn’t get a response but rather the man grabs at her wrist and she’s suddenly being led, or more like almost dragged, through the crowd around the bar. It's a mystery that she doesn't fall flat on her face on the way, maybe it's that astonishment that keeps her from wrenching her hand away from the man's grip. It helps that he isn’t being forceful or violent, but it’s still not until he’s leading her up a dark staircase before it registers in her head that she should _probably_ fight back. 

“Hey, who do you think you are?! Let me go! Lemme-” The large stranger suddenly releases her hand before she can punch at his arm when they’re in a quieter, more secluded corner of a hallway. The stairs to her left make a turn higher up to what Nara muses are the rooms Derek was talking about from earlier, somewhere she does _not_ want to go with a stranger. She rubs at her wrist and gets ready to swear a new one at the man (and maybe even get her rotom to shock him), but he talks first.

"Sorry for pulling you, the music was too loud out there. I can't believe it though, it's really you, isn't it Nara? " The man asks in a smooth voice, a goofy grin plastering his face. 

The crude response she had to scold the guy dries up in her mouth as Leon takes off his sunglasses, greeting her with soft golden eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please drink responsibly this story is gonna be one bad decision after another that I don't personally condone but oh well.


	9. Please Drink Responsibly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nara and Leon chat but things go awry quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title says it all.  
> Important disclaimer! This chapter does directly reference non-consensual drug-usage, please read at your own comfort and discretion.

“Nara, is that you? What are you doing here?” 

“I could ask the same to you L- _Mph_!” She starts, but then his large palm is covering her lips. He almost towers over her in the corner, glancing back at a group basically falling down the stairs behind him. 

His hand is heavy. And warm, very warm. She can feel her breath catch in her throat as he leans in close, the neon lights bouncing around in his eyes. Her resignations about forgetting him melted away for the moment. 

It was him, he’s really here.

“Would it be alright if we talked somewhere a bit less… crazy?” he asks in a low voice, flicking his gaze from the crowd back to her face. She nods slowly, making him grin. Her chest twists at that, she’d probably do anything to keep him smiling. Arceus, wasn’t she supposed to be mad at him?

“Ok, follow me, and don’t say my name out loud please, only a few people know I’m here and I wanna keep it that way.”

She nods again, lightly grazing her fingertips over where his hand had just been touching her cheek. His skin was softer, less calloused than expected, she notes.

The champion pulls the brim of his ball cap down lower, leading Nara up two more flights of stairs into a hallway bathed in a dim red glow. He stops in front of a large black sheet of opaque glass that slides out of the way after he swipes a card in front of a small box on the wall, motioning for her to come inside.

Oh, wow. 

Now she gets it. 

The club, why the rooms were so exclusive. The glass must have been one way, because a bright chandelier illuminates the room above a sunken white couch surrounding a glass table, as if they were in a luxury hotel lobby. Off to the left is a smaller bar behind which was another door. Through the far window there’s a perfect view of the large dance floor which curves outward a bit so one can see all the way to the stage. 

She jumps out of her starstruck trance as the door slides shut behind them, Leon passing her to step over the couch and hold out a hand.

“Here, c’mon we can sit down and talk if you’d like.”

_“He’s so sweet, why does he have to be so sweet?...”_

Nara takes his hand and gingerly steps over the sectional, aiming for the floor. Her aim is shit though - her heel catches on the couch and she’s flailing forward into the curve of his arm.

“Oof, sorry. I’m not the best in heels.” She flusters, regaining her balance. How many times was she going to fall into his arms tonight? Now that was a thought worth having.

“It’s okay, I got you.” Her face turns towards him and she sucks a deep breath through her nose at the sight of Leon’s cheeks turning a bit rosy.

At least he seems as anxious as she is.

He’s not handling her roughly though, Arceus no. His touch is featherlight, innocent, like when he enveloped her in his arms when they were attacked by that steelix. He’s so painfully kind and respectful.

But that’s right, the past few weeks, no messages, the unanswered text. How could one touch make her forget, was she really that desperate? Granted, it’s not like she had any reason to feel possessive of the guy. It just hurt to divulge so much about each other, and then just suddenly feel so cut-off. Their talk obviously meant a lot more to her than it did to him, did he actually even care to help her with her fears of flying? 

She gingerly pushes away from his arm, mumbling a cold “Thank you,” while settling into the cushion. He watches her for a moment with a furrowed brow and sits at the opposite side, lowering the hood to let his lavender mane spill over the back of the couch. There’s a tense quiet between them after he sets the sunglasses on the table. Nara can’t even meet his gaze, she wants to kick herself ‘cause she’s the reason things just became awkward - but the whole thing is _really_ more his fault (though she’d never say that out loud). Was it too late to leave? She supposes it is.

“Soooo, how’d you end up here? Do you have friends in Wyndon?” He finally inquires, breaking their heavy silence.

“N-no,” She takes a deep breath. No time for stuttering now, at least the liquid courage was helping a bit. “I moved here a couple days ago with a close friend of mine, her job was moved and she offered for me to come live with her. We’re celebrating the move with some of her acquaintances from work.”

Leon's mouth parts and he considers that like he’s taking in valuable information. It’s quickly replaced with his million-dollar smile that’s starting to look more like a shit-eating grin to Nara.

“Wow, that’s great. Wyndon's a phenomenal city, I should show you around sometime.” he leans back, outstretching his arms over the top of the sofa. “After all, from what it sounds like you _totally_ followed me up here.”

She knows it’s a joke, that he’s just humoring her and he probably expects some flirty response, but that doesn’t stop Nara from letting her frustration speak, biting back in a way she’d never say if drinking wasn’t involved. 

“Whatever you think a girl would do to boost that king-sized ego of yours, _Champion_.” 

The guilt sets in immediately as a hurt expression flashes over his face, and she partially covers her mouth with her hand.

“N-no Leon, I’m so sorry I-I didn’t - uhm… I’m sorry…” What he did doesn’t give her a pass to be an asshole, she _never_ spoke her mind to people like that. 

The tightness in her chest makes her want to drop her head in her hands and cry, whether in shame or embarrassment she can’t decide. To her surprise though, Leon’s the one to shake his head and look away.

“Don’t apologize, I deserved that one. I assume that was about your text. It was really rude of me to never answer, especially after offering to help you with something so important.” He leans forward and rubs at his forehead. “I know it’s not an excuse, but things got really… complicated with work recently. I didn’t know what to say at the time, but right now you could say my life’s kind-of on lockdown.” A half chuckle escapes his lips. “To be honest, I wasn’t even planning on coming here tonight because of it, I got dragged out here by my own friends and was following them before running into you.” 

Her pulse quickens when he scoots a bit closer, there was nothing hiding the deep blush on his face.

“Now I’m glad I came, because it gave me a chance to apologize. So,” he looks up at her like a baby lillipup, “I really am sorry if I hurt your feelings or embarrassed you in any way.”

His eyes were gentle, as if they were asking for some sort of reprieve. Had he thought this through already? 

She sighs, her hands fidgeting with her straightened hair. 

“It… to be honest, I thought you didn’t care about what we talked about in Hulbury. I know we haven’t known each other for long, but I don’t just _tell_ people my baggage on the league.” Her hands fall to her knees, a firm expression crossing her face as she confidently meets his meek gaze. “And I don’t just share a campsite with people, or tell them I’m afraid of flying. It d-doesn’t matter to me who you are, from someone who seems intent on being my friend I’d hoped for a little more respect of that.”

There, it was out. She expected him to respond as if she were overreacting, but she had to say it. It seems she managed to catch the man off-guard though, his face looks completely stupefied. Then again, his response is even more unexpected. 

“I’m so, so sorry Nara-” she startles as a fiercely determined look crosses his eyes, “I promise I didn’t take what you said lightly, and I was serious about wanting to get to know you better. I… maybe…” He tilts his head away, as if unsure what to say.

“M-maybe it was just a bit too much too fast?” He looks back to her, “ I said some stuff too I usually wouldn’t tell even people who are closer to me.” Her mouth parts as a pleading smile crosses his lips. “So, what if we start over, get to know each other properly. Would you be willing to give me another chance?”

Another chance? To be honest, if it were any other guy, like that black-haired shithead at the booth, she’d have scoffed at his apology - that _work_ got in the way. But this was different, he’s different. This guy, the most important man in Galar, was almost on his knees asking for forgiveness over this… it seems a bit trivial now to be so upset over.

An apology from him feels real, and the comfort from that eases her frustration. She can’t help smiling, which soon turns to a giggle, making him tilt his head with a worried expression. 

“When we were camping together, you trusted and forgave me for a _lot_ worse. So yes, I accept your apology.” A wide grin stretches over his face while she continues, holding up a finger. “But! I’m gonna extort you for one drink then, as something to hold while we talk.”

He laughs at her extortion attempt and it’s like music to her ears. ”What do you want? I can call in the barman?” he questions without missing a beat.

“Y-you can call him in?” 

“Yea,” he points a thumb over his shoulder, “that’s what the door is for, keeps things private for me and Ra- uh, my friends.”

“That’s pretty convenient.” she hums thoughtfully, tapping her chin, “Hmm, I’ve had some whisky sours-”

“Oh perfect, instant service, do you want this one?” he pushes a filled cocktail glass on the table towards her. “I ordered one before we left, the barman must have delivered it while we were gone for two seconds, I promise I haven’t touched it.”

She raises a brow.

“If it’s yours don’t you want it?”

Leon shrugs. “Not really honestly, I’ve probably had enough for tonight. I have a busy schedule tomorrow anyways.”

The room was locked, and Leon seems to think it’s fine. It’d be rude to refuse, right?

“Hmm, well thank you.”

It takes her a bit to finish off the glass, but they’re deep into another conversation by then anyways. 

“You’re telling me that one of the most famous people in the nation can’t get a better disguise for a club than a sweatshirt?”

Leon cackles.

“Hey! I’d appreciate it if you don’t judge my fashion choices, besides this was a gift from the captain of the national football team!”

“Wait, really?!”

He flashes that shit eating grin again, and she squeals angrily, playfully punching at his arm. This was a lot more comfortable than she’d been at the booth with her group. From an outside perspective, their conversation rhythm would seem like they’ve been friends for years, it was relaxing and playful and just… great all-around.

“No wonder you have Mr. Rime on your team, you’re all about tricks aren’t you!”

A shocked expression crosses his face.

“Oh gasp I’m offended! Ooooobviously you’ve never seen me battle if you think I’m all about tricks.”

She grins, stopping when she notices her glass is empty, muttering, “Oh trust me, I’ve watched plenty of your battles.” She falters at how that sounds. Was it flirty? Suggestive? Weird? He leans closer to her, making her previous courage twist into heated nerves.

“Is that so? What’d you notice then?” 

The smug look on his face makes her want to scoff as she gulps at his deep tone. “W-well, you’re intense, your battle style I mean. It’s not just when you use Charizard’s gigantimax form,” Arceus his eyes are boring holes into her skull, was there a fire in the room somewhere? “Your whole team has this great passion - it’s not cockiness or overconfidence, but like a shared trust in their power and a will to use it.”

He pauses for a moment to take that in; it really bothers her that she can’t read his face. He finally huffs, his chest puffing from a quiet laugh.

“I’m impressed, it’s like you hit the nail right on the head.”

“Oh really? Guess I do a better job than those statisticians of the league’s” she mumbles, distracted. She could have come up with a better taunt, but her gut feels like it’s cramping, is this what attraction is supposed to be like? She never thought it would be so good and so uncomfortable at the same time. The haziness of it all almost makes her miss how he gives another soft chuckle at her comment. 

It’s not like he’s _exuding_ confidence though - Nara’s not an outspoken person, she's learned how to watch people, to read them. Her heart wants to burst at how he slowly wrings his hands together, never holding her gaze for too long at a time. What does he have to be nervous about though? He’s probably done this a million times.

She pushes that thought right out of her head as he says something else.

“Sorry, uhm… What was that?”

“You… you look nice tonight, I wanted to compliment you when I saw you but didn’t know exactly, well, when to do it.” 

Was this still even reality? He’s shuffling even closer now, and she’s acutely aware of how close his palm is to her own resting on the cushion, starkly reminding her that she’s fantasized about his touch, even just a delicate brush from his skin was enough to send her mind swirling. 

“Thank you, i-it’s the first time I’ve been in a dress like this, it’s a little uncomfortable if I’m being h-honest.” She stutters, breathing out like a vacuum turned reverse. The heat was almost unbearable at this point, it was like her skin was tingling. He mumbles something else, but she doesn’t quite catch it again because the room seemed to almost be spinning around them, enough that her stomach starts to feel nauseous.

Oh please don’t tell her she’s going to throw chunks in front of the champion all across this nice room, especially right after he told her she looked _nice_.

“Leeeooon.” She groans, closing her eyes, catching her sweating forehead in her palm. A worried noise that sounds like a question comes from the man next to her, but she’s too dizzy to make it out, or even attempt answering. Water, that’s what made alcohol better, she just needed some water.

Arceus it was a mistake to try and stand up.

“W-wha?” she whispers at his twisted, murky face before blacking out completely. Leon barely catches her from crashing forward onto the table, breaking the cocktail glass when it tips and hits the floor.

===

Leon pulls her limp body back onto the couch, a scared expression painted on his face. 

“Nara, hey Nara, can you hear me?” No answer. He feels her forehead, and it’s burning up. That’s not good, really not good. Was she sick, maybe too much to drink? What should he do? He’s never been in a situation like this... Raihan, that’s it. He might know what to do.

But he couldn’t leave her there alone to go look for his friend.

As if Arceus heard his prayers, he startles when the door slides open to reveal the dragon-tamer and Sebastian. Raihan’s eyes dart from the champion to Nara and back a couple times, his face going through a whole throng of guises, from drunk and lopsided, to shocked and surprised, while Sebastian side-steps around him and his eyebrows shoot up like rockets.

“Uhhh Lee, what’s going on here?” Raihan questions slowly, his slur sobering by the second. 

“She’s- uh, she’s... ugh just get in here!” Leon furiously waves at sideways to get them to close the door. Raihan, never breaking eye contact with Leon, slaps a palm over the door sensor to shut it while Sebastian stands by the bar silently. The dragon tamer then walks to the couch and leans over to inspect the girl’s face.

“Chick’s out cold, Leon who the fuck is this what’d you do?!” he asks incredulously, pinching open one of her eyelids.

Leon slaps at Raihan’s hand, “Stop, don't touch her, and I didn’t do anything! This is Nara-”

Raihan’s eyes bug out. “ _This_ chick’s Nara? The one you were hung up on last month? Damn, how much did she drink?”

“That’s not funny, and I’m not sure how many drinks she had, she just randomly collapsed!” He rubs his hands through his hair in a panic and stops when the dragon tamer grabs his wrist.

“Ok, ok relax, calm down, tell us what happened.”

Leon sucks in a deep breath and turns toward his friend's icy blue gaze. “I ran into her while following you guys on the dance floor. We came back up here to catch up and I offered her a drink, the one I ordered earlier. That was probably fifteen minutes ago now? If even? All of a sudden she couldn’t talk straight and fainted.”

Raihan stands back up and balances his chin on a fist thoughtfully while Sebastian steps over the table next to Nara with a small towel in one hand and a glass of water in the other. 

“Hmm… You’re the one who’s certified here Seb’, what do you think, do we need a doc?” 

“Give me a moment to see.” Sebastian lays the towel over her head and checks her pulse. While he looks her over, Leon eyes Raihan from over his shoulder.

“Where’d Arden go?”

Raihan’s chin bounces his head up and down as he speaks from where it’s balancing on his fist, his eyes still locked on Nara’s limp form.

“Home, I dunno the details but his girlfriend needed something.”

Sebastian straightens on the couch and adjusts his glasses.

“She’s breathing fine, but I believe there may be more going on here than meets the eye. Leon has she thrown-up at all?” 

The champion shakes his head.

“That’s good,” he leans in closer, “Nara, can you hear us, do anything to respond.”

They all jerk when her head starts lolling slowly back and forth. “Urrrgh, yesssh, yesss I- I can hear you.” she slurs quietly. “Everythinnnng’s spinning, can ah-I havvve some water?” 

“Of course,” Sebastian holds the glass steady as she takes small sips.

Her eyelids slowly open and she frowns before closing them again. “Who’re you, wheresz Leon?” 

Leon places a hand on her shoulder. “I’m right here, this is Sebastian, he's a friend who’s just making sure you’re okay.”

A placid smile creeps up her face. “Oooooohhh nice to meetchya Sebastian…” 

“Nice to meet you too Nara.” He answers formally before turning to face the other two men. “To be frank with you both, I think there may have been something slipped into the drink,” he holds up both hands when Leon gives him a shocked look as if he'd been shot, “Considering that she is still communicating with us I believe the amount to be non-lethal.” 

Leon’s knuckles turn white in his lap. That was his drink that he ordered, did someone try to drug him? Did this have to do with what Rose and Oleana told him, were there people really out to get him? How could he be so foolish, he shouldn’t have ever come out tonight- 

He breaks out of his stupor as Raihan’s rough hand lands on his shoulder. “I know what you’re doin Lee, don’t beat yourself up over this, Seb’ says she’s gonna be fine. Don’t blame yerself ok? Besides right now we need to figure out what to do next.”

Leon sighs, holding his head in one hand. “You don’t get it, I was already warned not to do anything stupid.” he mutters out loud. Raihan quirks an eyebrow.

“Warned? What do you mean warned?” He says in a low voice, shaking Leon’s shoulder, “hey you look at me and answer aight’?” 

The champion rocks his head up and down. He supposes it’s too late to keep the litten in the bag now. “You know those ‘accidents’ happening around the region? Like the mine collapse, or when Hammerlocke Castle lost power for ten minutes?” Both friends nod so he continues, “According to Rose and Oleana, those were attacks directed against Macro Cosmos’s image, they don’t know much about who’s behind it but they seem pretty convinced these people might come after me too.” 

The light glints off Raihan’s fang as a feral look crosses his face. “You mean to tell me not only did someone attack my castle, myyyy home turf, but also tried to hurt my best friend?” he snarls, gripping the top of the couch. 

“That’s the gist of it, I… I figured since nobody would know we were going out that we’d be safe.” He shoots a guilty glance at where Sebastian was getting Nara to sip a bit more water. “I guess that not only was I wrong, but she paid the price for me being too stupid to see it…”

Raihan tilts his head and sighs, his grip loosening on the poor couch. “Look mate, nobody’s denyin that this is a fuckin bad situation. Ya _can’t_ blame yerself though, you had no idea something like this would happen.”

“I concur,” Sebastian pipes up, “Besides our primary concern should be taking care of the girl for now.” 

Leon knows in his gut they’re both right, but it didn’t change the fact that he felt responsible for this happening. He can make up for it by making sure Nara’s safe.

“You’re right,” he affirms, finding his confidence again. “Shouldn’t we be calling the police?” His eyes narrow when Raihan and Sebastian both look at each other with frowns. “What’d I say wrong?”

Raihan scratches his head. “Thaaat might not be the best thing to do, at least for now.” 

“What?! Why not, Sebastian do you agree with him?”

To his further shock, Sebastian calmly nods. “Yes, it’s a matter of perspective Leon. Think about it, this person or group you mention seems to have a goal of ruining your image as well as the leagues, and further up, the company’s. You are a primary representative of an organization fueled by the endorsement of children and your actions must reflect such truths. What if the media catches wind of this event and twists it in an undesirable way?”

“So,” Leon slumps back into the couch in disbelief, “You’re basically saying that we shouldn’t do anything because my _image_ would be destroyed if this got out, that the news would say _I_ drugged her?! Are you serious right now?”

“Not the best way to word it Seb’, but yea, that sums it up.” The dragon tamer swivels around the couch to face Leon straight on. “Look mate, keep up with me here, you’ve got a heart of gold. That means this sucks but that’s what we signed up for to inspire millions of tykes around the world.” Raihan tries to level with him before smoke starts coming out of Leon’s ears, “I’m not saying we wouldn’t do anything, I’m close with most of the upper management here, and got dirt on the rest as uh… emergency contingency. I’m gonna cash in that contingency and try to trace what’s going on, after all if bloody Rose and Oleana don’t know who’s involved, for all we know these people could have ties to the authorities.” 

He pointedly ignores the annoyed expression on Leon’s face, before the champion can yell that this wasn’t a movie Raihan clasps his hands together, annunciating his words with an imploring look. “All I need from you pal is to trust me, I’m not gonna let someone get away with trying to hurt you. We’re best mates and have been since we were ten years old, do you _trust_ me to handle this?”

The room falls silent enough that for all they knew, the bass of the music could have been their intense heartbeats falling in rhythm, golden eyes colliding with icy blue in a silent battle. Of course he trusts Raihan, the man would give his life for the dragon leader in an instant. But… What was the worst risk here? Hurting Raihan’s pride, or getting his friend directly involved in this? 

Raihan motions to Nara’s splayed-out body, “Lemme put it this way, if the authorities _are_ involved with these crooks, your girl ain’t gettin no justice, that’d be the gist of it.”

Worry strikes his gut at that, mixing with a low fire in his chest at the way he said that, _his_ girl. But this wasn’t fair to her - so he supposes… when he puts it that way...

“... Fine…” he straightens up with a smirk, quickly turning to a more serious look as he thrusts a finger at Raihan’s chest. “But she’s not my girl, don’t call her that. And if you don’t come up with anything I’m going to the police myself. People can think what they want, I’m not letting some shady group get away with hurting my friend under my watch, what kind of champion would I be if I just let that happen?”

Raihan claps triumphantly. “Exactly! I won’t let ya down Lee, we’ll get this figured out-”

They both jump as Sebastian sets down the glass with a bit of force on the table.

“I’d hate to interrupt, but it’d be good to get our primary concern here home, Did she come with any friends, anyone you might recognize?” 

Leon shakes his head. “No, she said she came with a couple others, but she was alone when I ran into her.”

Raihan scratches at the back of his hood. “Alright, gameplan then, let's get her outside for some fresh air at the entrance we came in, I don’t think anyones recognized us but we can’t risk it now. After that we can try and convince her rotom to contact her pals, sounds good?”

Sebastian nods as Leon grabs his sunglasses and pulls them back on. He slaps at Raihan’s knee angrily as his friend holds back a snort when Nara holds up a shaky thumb. This was no time to be laughing. 

“Nara, we’re just going to help you up, is it alright if we touch you, you’re in no danger here okay?” Sebastian says, waiting until her approval to move. She slowly rolls her head up and down, so Seb’ and Leon maneuver her over the couch to the door while Raihan retrieves her purse. He digs the hourly fee money out of his sweatshirt and drops it onto the glass table, eyeing the broken cocktail glass on the wood floor. 

With a scowl, he wraps the top half of the glass into the towel and pockets it in his sweatshirt.

===

“ _Bzzt_ No, I cannot relinquish information related to my employer, this is against my contract and would threaten a possible recall and replacement of my services with another of my kind _Bzzt._ ”

“Godammit! C’mon ya damn toaster replacement work with us here, we’re just tryin to help!” Raihan seeths, kicking a trash can further down the alley past where Sebastian was helping Nara balance. It wasn’t doing much considering her heels.

They’d been at this for ten minutes and gotten the same message from the pokemon three times in a row now. Least to say, negotiations weren’t going well.

Leon drags an exasperated hand down his face before stepping between the sparking rotom and the frustrated dragon-tamer. 

“Listen, Rotom, I’m sorry about my friend back there, he can be a real sour-stunky sometimes.” He ignores an angry ‘hey!’ from his friend, “We’re just trying to help your trainer. Please, she’s not feeling well.” The rotom's expression falls as it glances at Nara. His heart pangs at the pokemon’s worried eyes, so Leon takes the chance to coddle the small pokemon in his hand. He’s glad when it relaxes into his grip and looks back up at him, so tries to keep convincing it. “We need to know who came here with her to warn them and get her home safe, and only you can help us.”

The rotom's eyes dart back and forth between the trainer and the champion before bouncing out of Leon’s hand to float in front of his surprised face. Checkmate.

“ _Bzzt_ fine, you win. I will unlock for you-” he flies past Leon right up to Raihan’s glowering gaze, “- only _once_ tonight. I suggest manually calling contact named Aurora, she is Nara’s closest contact. _Bzzt”_

The rotom goes quiet and spins down until it rests in Leon’s hand, the screen unlocking onto a contact page. As he’s about to tap the message box named _Aurora_ , he pauses when he notices his name. 

It’s only three boxes down, Aurora first (with several unread text messages from tonight alone there), Kabu next, then him. The rest was completely empty. Did… she only have one friend?

“Oi, Leon, something wrong?” Raihan peeks at him from under his sunglasses.

The champion clears his throat and straightens his cap. 

“ _That’ll just have to be something to unpack later_ ” He thinks, tapping the call button. Raihan and Sebastian watch him expectantly as the line buzzes three times before picking up. They almost miss the squealing voice on the other end through the thundering music. Almost.

“Naaaarrraaaa, baby where. Have. You. Been?! You haven’t answered my texts, we're starting to get really worried, like call-cops worried!”

Uhm. He uh, didn’t really think through what to say once someone answered. Leon blanches, and looks from Raihan to Sebastian for help, but they both just shrug. Well that’s unhelpful.

“H-hi is this Aurora? Nara’s friend?” 

The only thing that comes through the line for a moment is the rave music. A couple more seconds pass before it sounds like a door is shutting and the music dulls a bit.

“Who. The Fuck. Is this? Why doooo you have Nara’s phone, where is she? I swear t-to Arceus if you lay one finger on her-”

“N-no wait you have it all wrong!” He interrupts, “My name is Leon, I’m a friend and I’m here with her, Nara’s a bit-” He glances at where Sebastian was currently wiping a thin line of drool off his shoulder, “-erm… out of it right now, I have her outside in the alley off to the right of the entrance getting her some fresh air, could you come meet me?”

His face contorts in a glowering look and he holds his hands up in a ‘what?’ gesture as Raihan quirks a brow and folds his arms together. The phone falls quiet for a couple more seconds before Aurora lets out a quick “I’ll be right out.”

===

“Well dang girl, I didn’t know you couldn’t hold yerrrr liquor THAT badly.” She tuts in a guilty voice, pawing at Nara’s cheek. Leon had moved Nara to be sitting back against the steps up to the back entrance, letting her balance upright against his shoulder. Sebastian was standing above them while Raihan was leaning against a wall a couple yards away. It was probably smart to not include his identity in this too. 

He _was_ going to update her on what was going on, but after giving Aurora’s squatting form a quick up-down, he inwardly grimaces. Her cheeks are extremely flushed, and her eyes only partially open, obviously intoxicated. Was he really going to trust her to get Nara home safely?

“So, yer our wonderful champion, the one who made my bestie cry over a cheap bottle of chardonnay. Didjya even apologize?” She shoots him an irritated look.

Leon’s mouth parts, a bit perplexed.. She’d cried? Over him? He has no idea how to react to that, nor to this girl. He’d honestly prepared for her to be like how most people reacted to him, with a strange sense of awe. He doesn’t know if he’d prefer that or the cold aggravation Aurora was currently shooting him with.

Before he can come up with some sort of answer, Sebastian’s tugging at his arm. Reluctantly, he stands up, gently letting the girl’s form fall into Aurora’s shaky embrace.

“Champion, if I may be so bold,” he whispers. “I’m confident she will be fine, but your friend will need to stay under observation to make sure no health concerns arise at least for the next couple of hours. I understand they have some sort of connection but I’m not sure if it’s the wisest choice to let her go with this girl.”

Leon pinches his mouth into a firm line, scratching at his neck. Considering her contact list, this must be Nara’s only other roommate that she mentioned earlier. Sebastian may have a point, could this girl even manage helping her up a flight of stairs right now? 

He turns back to the silver-haired girl currently poking at Nara’s cheek.

“Aurora, is it? Did you both have a safe plan for getting back to your apartment tonight?”

To his dismay, Aurora shakes her head. “No, our friend Gemini was gonna sober-cab us all back to her place to stay the night for a little after-party cause it’s closer.”

So they weren’t even planning on going home in the first place. Great, just great, so what now? Nara’s safety was the primary concern here, who was gonna watch her if Aurora’s group kept on drinking where they were staying?

Rahain walks around the crouching girl and lowers his head to level with his friends. “I think we all agree she’s not goin with the drunken silver coin here,” he points a thumb behind him, “What if I take her back to my hotel and I can get ‘er her own room - check up on her every couple hours?”

Leon shuffles back and forth on his heels, pinching his chin. He ends up shaking his head. “That’s not gonna work, she doesn’t know who you are, and we don’t want this to be an even bigger misunderstanding than it already could be.

They didn’t have many options here. The only problem now was that the _best_ option in his mind was also the one that made him the most nauseous. When it comes down to it though, he could curse his overprotective nature later.

After all, it was his fault in the first place that Nara ended up like this, in his mind that makes her his responsibility.

“I think the safest bet is to take her back to my place for the night. She knows me, It’ll be less of a shock once she wakes up and we would be a lot less likely to be seen.”

“Woooowwww, you? Alone with a pretty girl, I’m shocked Lee - _OOF_.” Raihan grunts as Leon elbows his stomach. The champion then turns to squat at level with Aurora, and she looks at him curiously before speaking.

“It’d usually be the coolest fuckin thing ever to meet you champ, but I should probably get ‘er back inside, she’s gonna catch a cold at this rate.” 

“Wait a second, hang on.” Leon insists, making her pause from wrapping Nara’s arm over her shoulders.

Can’t draw a blank now, he needs to convince this confused, drunk chick, but how could he tell her without really, well, telling her what was happening? What a night. 

“Aurora, I uh, I think that Nara should come with me for the night. She’s been with me, that’s why she didn’t answer and she actually fai-blacked out. If you’re all going to be drunk I’m concerned someone wouldn’t be able to properly watch her.”

“Yea, uh, no that’s not gonna happen, she’s gonna come with me.” He almost stumbles back on his heels when Aurora suddenly and impressively hoists herself and Nara upright to stand. Before the silver-haired trainer can drag her friend past them, Leon sidesteps in front of her, holding out a hand. Aurora shoots him a frustrated look. 

“Loooooook, at this point I dun’ care who you are, ya can’t hoold us here I’ll call the cops.”

“And that’s completely fine, but just here me out first,” He glances at Sebastian and Raihan’s uneasy faces before looking back to Aurora. “Please, let her come with me. I-I’m… really worried about her, I just want her to be safe alright?”

He wasn’t extremely religious, but Arceus just received a small prayer all the same. He couldn’t tell Aurora the truth of what was really going on without explaining the whole story, and who knows how she’d react? If Sebastian was anyone to believe, which he was, then Nara was going to be okay regardless of what he told her friend. His hopes were dwindling by the second though as Aurora looks like she’s thinking through an entire spinning-cog machine. 

“Would Nessa trust you?” she asks in a surprisingly clear voice.

What? Nessa? What did Nessa have to do with this? 

“Nessa, as in Hulbury’s gym leader?”

“Yea, are you guys really friends?”

“W-well yea.” 

“And she’d trust you?”

He eyes her with a confused look for a second before a quick memory pops into his mind back from Hulbury. Nessa had mentioned Nara was with her sister, Nara’s friend. Now that he thinks about it, Aurora really could almost be the water-leader’s twin.

“Wait, are you Nessa’s sister?”

Raihan jumps to attention at that, but he doesn’t reveal himself. Aurora just smirks and shrugs.

“Yep, that’s me. She’s talked about you before and when she thinks someone’s good they’re _good_. So, would she trust you?”

Leon takes a firm, confident breath, emanating with his full champion persona.

“Yes. She would trust me with this.”

Aurora considers him for another moment, and then bites her lip with an unsure look as peeks down at Nara half-slung over her shoulder. Another moment passes until Leon and Raihan look at each other with equally confused faces when Aurora hums thoughtfully, her lips curving into a big smile.

“OK, then I trust you too.” She carefully hands a now-groaning Nara off to the champion before jabbing a finger just inches in front of his face. “She calls me in the morning, got that buster? And if she’s upset, or there’s one scratch on her I don’t care if you’re the king of Galar, I’ll kill you myself.” She seethes. 

His mouth just parts and he manages a useless “Y-yea.” A lot of new things were happening to him tonight, his first death threat was one of them.

It’s even more unnerving how fast she makes a 180-degree turn back to smoothing out her dress and smiling.

“Alright, call me if you have any trouble with her, she can be feiiiistyyy.” She trills, almost skipping around them out of the alley.

“What. The actual. Shit.” Raihan scoffs with a chuckle. “Feels like I’m on LSD or some shit at this point, did that just happen? Looks like Nessa’s not the only crazy chick in her family.”

Leon rolls his eyes and tenderly pulls Nara’s arm further around his neck, heading for the edge of the alley.

===

It was darker outside, but Nara still felt like she couldn’t fully open her eyes without upchucking today's lunch. It was all too dizzy.

She could make out tidbits here and there though, as in flashes of consciousness, it was like being on the edge of falling asleep then someone opens a door or makes some other noise to jolt you awake. 

Wait. Was that Aurora? There’s a teal blob in front of her - was it front or was it up? - and she smells oranges. Orange scent was Aurora’s shampoo, but it was mixed with another sickly sweet smell that made her stomach do another somersault.

No, Aurora’s pulling her up to her feet. Don’t, it’s too fast she needs to sit down, or get some freakin water. Sam, Shaun? Sebie or whatever could get her more, he had some earlier. Who’s the other guy though? Was there three or ten of them, there might as well have been ten. She can’t hear her own voice, but her lips form to make another groan at the feeling of something splitting her skull in half. It hurt, Arceus why did it hurt, drinking was supposed to feel _good_ right?

Then, she’s leaning against deep violet, it’s soft, warm, and comforting, making the pain fade a bit like a salve. Swimming in the flashes of gold was pure bliss, she twists her mouth into a loopy grin every time the man she assumes is Leon looks down at her. Arceus he’s handsome. She wants to tell him that, so badly. He called her pretty earlier, did he actually or was it beautiful? He’s the one who’s so _soooo_ pretty. 

She grinds her teeth together as another flash of pain trails down from her head through her chest, it’s like she’s having period cramps in her brain. There was no point asking for help, words… words were too hard right now. The tingling was new though, as if her whole body decided to fall asleep all at once. Nara can hear someone make a worried noise as she clenches her eyes shut, going completely limp. It hurt too much to move right now. Both her knees along with her left palm collide with hard, rough stone, but her hero catches her other arm and stops Nara from what she figures would have been a hard headbutt with what must have been the street. 

She wants to gasp, to claw for air, maybe even scream at the pressure coursing in her veins, like she’s being crushed at the bottom of the ocean. It hurt, it was so _agonizing_ , make it stop, what did she have to do to _make_ it STOP.

It stops. Faint traces of a numb sensation travel to the tips of her fingers, but that soon fades too. Everything still felt like it was on a sideways ferris wheel, but the torturous feeling had disappeared? Too much to think about right now, too hard, it was time to sleep again.

===

They were about to step out of the alley when Nara suddenly goes limp against Leon’s body, sliding down to the ground. He manages to catch her before her head collides with concrete, and Raihan helps get her back upright. It’s really making the champion worried with how much she’s groaning though.

Raihan must have the same idea as he turns to look back. “Sebastian, she shouldn’t be in any pain from this right? It should just make her woozy?” 

Sebastian adjusts his glasses. “Hmmm, well yes I’ve never heard of anything meant to cause explicit pain upon a recipient. She’s most likely simply reacting to the dizziness of her surroundings it can be quite disorienting.”

“That’s good to hear.” Leon responds, reaching for his rotom, “I’m gonna call Charizard, he can fly us both back-”

“AIIIIYEEEEEE! HELP!”

He almost drops both the rotom and Nara while Sebastian and Raihan whip their heads towards the sound of a woman screaming in front of the nightclub a few yards away. People were crowding back from a collared-theivul writhing on the ground. White foam crusted around the edges of its mouth as it emitted an ear splitting growl. The three trainers tense up as a familiar red glow envelopes the pokemon and it begins to grow in size, winds and clouds swirling above them, making people in the crowd scatter with loud yells of panic.

“W-what, there’s no power spot nearby, it’s not dynamaxing is it?!” Raihan yells over the wind, holding onto his hood. Leon’s eyes widen as the thievul continues to get bigger and bigger, the concrete eventually cracking beneath its gargantuan paws.

“This is just like what happened when I was in Hulbury!” Leon takes a step towards the screaming pokemon, holding up his free arm to shield his face from the wind. “C’mon, I don’t have any teammates with me, Sebastian we have to tell any trainers to help make it faint, that should stop it!”

Suddenly a strong grip is holding his bicep and he whirls around to see Raihan glaring at him, Sebastian readying a pokeball next to them.

“Aren’t you forgetting something?!” he motions to Nara. “Lee, listen to me! You need to get out of here with her-”

Leave? How could he leave at a time like this, he needed to be here!

“W-what?! No, I need to stay and help-!” Before he can argue further, Raihan’s grabbing the collar of his sweatshirt and pulling him close so he can speak in a lower voice. “No, you don’t. Don’t you get it? People already saw you with Nara out here on the sidewalk, but they haven’t seen _you._ This would cause a shitstorm for you mate, you have to leave! Plus I’ve got Flygon with me and Seb’s got his team!”

Leon opens his mouth to argue but nothing falls out. What could he say? No matter how frustrating it was, Raihan’s right, and if Leon didn’t have Nara to worry about he has no pokemon with him anyways. He shoots one more guilty glance from the raging thievul, to Nara, back to Raihan before letting out a frustrated growl.

“Fine, just make sure it faints, call me the minute you can get it to calm down!” he yells, turning to head down the street away from the scene.

"Of course, look who you're talkin to hero!" Raihan taunts, breaking into a sprint towards where the thievul was now bounding down the road away from Sebastian’s Pelliper in the opposite direction, thrashing into buildings along the way.

Raihan releases Flygon and Leon turns to watch the gym leader hop onto Flygon's back for one more long moment before hoisting Nara up into a piggyback and jogging away, pulling out rotom to call for Charizard. Through the throng of people he's avoiding on the road, there's no way to notice the dark-haired girl watching him from under a dim lamppost across the street.


	10. Morning Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's a chapter summary for this, idfk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update, I took a coding class for my January-term class #BIGMISTAKE, but oh well. This is a bit of a shorter chapter because I had a really hard time writing it so I hope it's still enjoyable:(

As Leon predicted the flight back was freezing, so he at least had the foresight to wrap Nara’s torso up in his sweatshirt. It took all his willpower not to focus on how her form was curled up against his chest, legs sprawled over his lap. This was the only way he could hold her steady with one arm and at least still feel like somewhat of a gentleman. To keep his thoughts out of the gutter, he instead worried about how cold her skin was getting in the early November air - and shivered as another gust blew around them.

“Charizard, please pick it up if you can, it’s too cold up here for both of us.” Leon leaned forward as the fire-type immediately picked up speed, making it back to the champion’s penthouse-rooftop in record-timing. The dragon landed on the hard limestone with softened _taps_ of his talons underfoot and bent over to let his trainer gingerly dismount with his charge in arms. 

“Thanks pal, that was some quick flying, great job.” Leon’s praise makes the big guy blush, but Charizard’s brows curl in concern as he cranes his head close to Nara and sniffs at her hair, a worried chuff working its way up his throat.

“Don’t worry buddy, Sebastian and Raihan are confident she’ll be just fine, can you help me get the door so we can get her inside?” 

Charizard nods enthusiastically and bounds over to the sliding-glass door, carefully pulling it open with one finger, which makes Leon laugh at the sight. For his status, the champion’s not a frivolous person, it was more on Rose’s recommendation he even live in such a luxurious area fitted with an outdoor rooftop deck and pool because of the privacy. Right now, he’s extremely thankful for said privacy, it’d be more than just a hassle to explain to his doorman why he was carrying an unconscious girl into his home. 

“Alright Nara, I don’t know if you can hear me but we’ll get you warmed up-” he’s suddenly cut-off after stepping inside when a blur of hardened silver and gold almost knocks him off his feet in a tight embrace. 

“A-Aegislash?!” he turns his neck and lets out a shocked noise at the sight of his pokemon team situated together in front of the T.V., each of them watching him. “Haxorus?! Everyone?! What are you all doing outside of your pokeballs - Aegislash please let go I have someone here!”

Aegislash cries out with a sharp noise and floats back while Haxorus, Dragapult, and Mr. Rime crowd around him. Seismitoad and Rhyperior have already been chewed out by the cleaning staff before for scratching up the floors, so they stay put and watch curiously from where they were sitting on the carpet by the couch. Haxorus pokes Nara’s face with a talon, but quickly pulls back after Charizard shoots her a warning glare from behind Leon.

“Ok guys, back up a little please.” He relaxes as his pokemon immediately oblige, “This is Nara, she’s a friend of mine but she’s a little sick. It’s… Well it’s my fault she’s not feeling well so she’s gonna stay here tonight okay? That means you all better be on your best behaviour and keep quiet if you’re gonna be outside your pokeballs, alright?”

A sad snort comes from Haxorus as Mr. Rhime and Dragapult give him a thumbs up. Next to them, Aegislash spins once in the air and flies across the room to the T.V. remote, turning down the sound.

“Thanks everyone, you all are the best. I’m gonna get her situated and I’ll be back in a second.” their trainer says, slowly heading up the curling staircase to the guest room. Leon pauses before stepping inside to poke his head over the balcony. 

“Charizard, could you come up here for a second? I might need your help.”

Like an excited boltund, Charizard bounds up the stairs and squeezes his way through the doorway.

“Here, just hold her for a minute while I pull the covers back.” Charizard picks her up out of Leon’s arms as if he were cradling a baby while his trainer adjusts the covers. They both then gingerly lay her onto the mattress.

The situation was making Leon unnecessarily flustered, so he quickly snatches the comforter up over her shoulders, not bothering to unwrap his sweatshirt from around her. He’s about to turn away to go call Raihan when a quiet groan comes from Nara, making him snap to attention. 

“ _Maybe she’s feeling a little better?...”_

He pulls on her shoulder a little, slightly turning her over, “Hey, Nara-” he starts, but stops to blink as the light from the hallway curves over her cheek. There was makeup smudged around it, but Leon could still barely make out the shape of a dark mark curling over her jaw. 

It was an inch wide and curved down the back of her jawbone, the skin a slightly darker shade of pink. It didn’t look like a slice or a birthmark, much more like a scar maybe? Either way, it was obvious she goes through a lot of work to hide it, he’d certainly never noticed it. 

He groans and puts his head in his hands, making Charizard turn to give him a concerned glance before bumbling out of the room.

This night had been too much. He can’t believe what Rose said was true, that there really _were_ people out to get him. It had to be this mysterious group right? His fans could be crazy yes, but this… this was downright psychotic.

His brow crinkles. Nobody knew he was going to be at that club tonight, it was a spur-of-the-moment decision even on Raihan’s part. Then… does that mean he’s being watched? Tonight was proof that he’d need to be more careful, a _lot_ more careful. The question now is, should he tell Rose? He trusts Raihan with all his heart, and if it had been him who’d been drugged, then he’d leave things up to the dragon trainer. But, that wasn’t the case here.

Leon stands from the bed and turns to watch the covers rise and fall from Nara’s snoozing. 

“I’m so sorry.” he whispers.

He wasn’t the one who got hurt, his friend was - and that couldn’t happen again. It wasn’t going to be fun, but Rose needs to know, regardless if it would be a pain for him to deal with or not. 

Nara lets out a soft murmur in her sleep and Leon lips curve like a doting sibling while he thinks back on their talk at the club. It was great to hear she’d finished her project and even got it submitted in time. Between that, moving to a new home, and finding a job - it didn’t sound easy, people with that kind of work-ethic don't come around often. He turns away as his thoughts drift to all the times he’d brushed against her tonight. The circumstances called for it of course, but her dress didn’t leave much to the imagination, and although respectable, Leon was only human. He shakes his head and turns to leave the room.

That wasn’t any way to think of a friend, that’s all they were. He’d been glad when she’d accepted his apology though. It’d been the wholehearted truth, between everything going on… he honestly didn’t know how to even go about reaching out to her. Although, with what Aurora said, maybe he’d need to apologize again.

That’s if they saw each other again after this. Regardless of tonight, he hopes they still will, sometime. 

He casts one glance back behind him before turning around to see Dragapult and Aegislash peeking around the doorframe. They quickly dart back, as if he hadn’t caught them watching.

“Hey you two, I saw that,” he says in a low voice, “Don’t think I’m gonna let you and everyone else get away with tonight, I know you were watching the new episode of _Pokemon in Paradise_ without me.”

He pulls the door shut with a low _click_.

===

_“Please, she has nowhere else to go… I need your help and so does she…”_

_“B-but, how can I help her?! She’s… a child, I’ve never helped raise a child…”_

_“I know… Just watch her for now… I’ll be back… I promise...”_

Nara’s eyelids flutter as a crack of morning light casts over her face. She turns away from the glare and moans as the beginning of a splitting headache makes itself known swimming in her skull. 

Her dream was a new one. It was hazy, but she’d never heard voices before, which was weird. She doesn’t muse over it for long though because her stomach feels like a nuclear mix of nauseous and hungry, she either needed food, stat, or would throw it up immediately. Nara lets out another grumpy moan before rolling back over to… no light? Where’d the sun go? And, what was that noise? It sounded like…

Like something was panting?

She forces an eye to fully crack open and freezes at an orange mass staring back at her with a wide, toothy smile. A hoarse scream rips from her throat as she scrambles backwards on the bed, tangling further in silver sheets she realizes aren’t even hers. In fact, this wasn’t even her bed, or her room for that matter. That realization sends her sprawling over the edge of the mattress and she yelps as her backside collides with a hard-wood floor. 

Where the _fuck_ was she?!

Shaking with wild eyes, her head creeps back over the mattress and she stops at the sight of Charizard giving her a withered, whimpering look as if he’d been struck. Charizard. _Charizard_?!

Before she falls further into a panic attack, the door on the left bursts open in a flurry.

“Charizard, get out, downstairs now!” Leon demands, pointing out the door with a hard glare glued onto the fire-type. Charizard whimpers again and stomps out of the room - he’d entered hoping for a playmate but received a scolding instead. 

After Charizard’s out of sight, Leon awkwardly laughs and scratches at his neck, turning to face where Nara was bundled up on the floor. 

“I’m so sorry about that, I hope he didn’t wake you up. Are you feeling okay?”

Nara just stares at him with her mouth open, making Leon’s face turn uneasy. “I-ah...uh…” She tries to speak in a pitiful attempt at talking, but a sharp pain in her head makes her cringe with another moan and she squeezes her eyes shut.

“Oh, h-hang on, I’ll be right back.” She could vaguely hear Leon’s footsteps racing away somewhere, and they’re back in no-time as Nara opens her eyes to see the champion crouching next to her with a glass of water outstretched in his hand. 

“Here, you should drink something, you had a long night.”

“ _Last night, that’s right_ …” The memories started coming back - her running into Leon, being led upstairs in the club, talking, apologizing, talking some more… then nothing. She takes the glass with a shaky hand, mumbling a quiet “thank you” between sips. 

Nara glances down and recoils, blushing furiously while pulling the sheet higher. She’s still in her dress from last night too! What happened? Was this his home? Another thought immediately occurs to her.

Did… They didn’t…do anything, right?!

“L-Leon, wh-where am I?” Even after the water, her voice is still scratchy. Arceus, if her tolerance really _was_ this bad she’s swearing off drinking forever.

Leon falls back from his heels into a sitting position before speaking, “This, uh, this is where I live. It’s the guest room, you slept here for the night.”

Does that confirm it? She feels even more sick.

“Okay. Please don’t tell me…” he tilts his head as she tries to find the words, “W-we didn’t.. Uhm…” Her hand pokes over the comforter as she motions a finger between him and her. It takes him a second, but his eyes bulge out at what she’s insinuating.

“N-no no no! We didn’t do _that_! Or anything! Uh…” He fidgets with the sleeve of his hoodie, “I swear honestly, you just stayed the night, I mean slept, you - you were just really out of it!”

“And you thought it’d be normal to just… take me home with you? Like a lost pet or something?” She squeaks out in disbelief. 

Leon’s blush deepens and he whips his head back and forth, shaking his hands in a *no, no* gesture.

“I - that’s not what happened, really! Look, I’ll tell you everything, just - can we sit up off the floor? It’s a bit of a long story.”

Leon stands and reaches out, offering her a hand. Nara gives him an incredulous look before accepting, clutching the sheets around her like a lifeline with her other hand. They both sit on the mattress and she sighs, eyeing him warily and scooting away a bit.

“So what happened.”

Leon takes a deep breath and purses his lips, looking away from her. 

“Well, how much do you remember?” She pauses a moment to think back.

“Battling… We were talking about you battling. The rest is fuzzy.”

Leon nods and leans forward onto his knees, rubbing his palms back and forth.

“Makes sense, you collapsed soon after.”

“I collapsed?! What, like fainted?!” She croaks out.

Leon bobs his head up and down again to confirm.

“After you fainted, you were in and out of it for the rest of the night. My friends figured there might have been something left in your drink..”

She gawks and moves further away, backed up against the headboard.

“Something was in the drink?!”

“I don’t know that for sure, but most likely. We think…” he stops, choosing his words carefully. It makes her a little less anxious when he doesn't make any indication to move closer. “I… I can’t tell you why or how but we think it was meant for me, since I was the one who originally ordered it. There might be people looking to hurt me, and this was their attempt to.. Well, I don’t really know.”

she falls quiet.

“S-so… If I'm hearing you right, I was drugged… and it was meant for you, cause some shady person or group might be after you?” It was obvious he left out some more delicate details, but the sad look on Leon’s face confirms her question all the same.

“This is all my fault, I’m so so sorry this happened to you, I swear it wasn’t me, I had no intentions of hurting you last night.” He admits in an ashamed voice. Her shoulders slump at that and she lets out a long groan.

Yes, she was upset about what happened, but of course she’s reasonable enough to know it wasn’t _Leon’s_ fault. Besides, thanks to him it sounded like she wasn’t ever in any real danger at least. “L-Leon, you can’t blame yourself for something you had no control over.” 

He hangs his head in head in his hand with a dry laugh. “I know, I know, but I should have been more careful, it’s like a universal rule to never leave a drink unattended, that was _really_ stupid of me.”

“Everyone makes mistakes you know, even ‘Galar’s champion Leon’ is only human.” He gives her a soft smile at that before she continues, “But I do have another question, what about the police, did you call them?” 

A sour look crosses Leon’s eyes.

“For now we’ve left it up to… a private investigator. We don’t know who’s involved in what, but,” he pauses, staring at her “If this was just about me, I’d have left it at that, but it’s not. So, if you want, I’ll call them myself right now.”

“Oh…” Her hands tighten on the blanket. “D-do you think they would be able to find the culprit?” 

Leon sighs and shakes his head. “Right now, we’re not even sure, it seems like different people have been getting away with a lot of things around the region lately, so I don’t have an answer to that either.”

She considers that for a moment, biting at the inside of her lip. Shouldn’t they call the police? But Leon seems at least a bit against it, for whatever reason why, and this wasn’t about her anyways. Leon’s given her no reason not to trust him so far, and this was a total accident. She wasn’t injured, and it sounds at least someone was on the case, so maybe it was alright.

Besides, Arceus forbid that _Kabu_ finds out she was out at a night club - that'd be an immediate ticket home. She's been adjusting to this new life okay, and getting pulled back to Motostoke would be a huge step backwards.

That makes up her mind.

“I’m not involved in this, so I’ll leave it up to you and your investigator. Just, let me know if you need me to answer any questions or anything, okay?” 

A half smile curls up Leon’s lips and he nods. 

“Thanks, I mean for trusting me. To be honest I’d half-expected you to slap me or punch me by now.”

Nara chuckles at that, feeling her nerves cool down a bit more.

“Hah, what are the odds I’d be the first to try?”

“To tell you the truth? Not too high,” he snickers. “Although, I was pretty sure your friend Aurora came close last night-”

“A-Aurora?!” She stutters. Oh no, that’s right, Ro must be worried sick! 

She starts twisting around in the sheets, violently searching for her phone. “W-where’s my rotom I need to call-”

“Hey!” She stops her panicked search when two heavy hands rest on her shoulders. “It’s okay, your friend already knows you’re here, we made sure to let her know.” Nara’s eyes silently dart back and forth between where hands were enveloping her bare shoulders, and he immediately pulls back as if he’d been burned in embarassment.

“S-sorry about that, but she was too drunk for me to let you go with her, I convinced her it was safer to take you with me.”

Nara’s eyes leer in thought. So Ro was involved in this, of _course_ she was. Nara had half a mind to unleash Skarmory’s fury on her, but that would have to be dealt with later. For now, she had to figure out how she was going to get out of here while not feeling like a _complete_ grunge-ball.

Thankfully, it was as if Leon could read her mind. 

“By the way, I wanted to stay until you woke up, but now that you're awake I do have to leave for work at noon, but you’re more than welcome to stay as long as you need - the bathroom down the hall is all yours if you need a shower.” He awkwardly stands and walks to the doorway, placing a hand on the wooden frame.

The silence is tense, as if the inner-workings of the world halted for a moment. Her attempt at answering was like the cogs trying to spin again.

“U-um, thanks, that’s really sweet of you.”

He doesn’t look at her and reaches for the door handle.

“Leon, before you go.”

“Hmm?” he pauses, glancing back with one hand on the handle.

“Besides everything that happened after, I had a really nice time with you last night.” Her eyes meet his and she grins. “Thank you for that.”

She wanted to laugh as a choked noise escaped through his lips. To her confusion, the champion turns away to cover his mouth.

“I-I had a really nice time too, tell me if you need anything else.” He mutters through his hand before shutting the door.

===

It took quite a bit of internal debating for Nara to decide against the shower. What was she supposed to do, roll her skintight dress back on afterwards while she was damp? She felt like she was on autopilot, her only goal to get out of the champion’s home as fast as possible. Leon had been sweet, _incredibly_ so, but it was almost sickening to be around his well-groomed form in such a horrible state - her breath alone probably stinks to high heavens. Fortunately, it didn’t take long for a flying taxi he called to land outside on the patio. 

“I asked for Cab specifically, I know him well, he won’t go spreading any rumors about us.”

“His name is Cab? Really?” She asks, amusement weaving through her voice. Leon leans back against his counter and folds his arms.

“Heh, yea, ironic right?”

Before he can say anything else, she slowly shuffles on her feet towards the sliding door, throwing him a small wave. 

“Thanks again Leon, I uh, I’ll get out of your hair now.” 

“ _So I can finally get out of here.”_ She thinks miserably. Maybe in a different time, it would have actually been enjoyable to be alone with the champion in his home. This was not that time, not while her hair was sticking out or how her dress was riding up in all the wrong places.

“H-hey hang on a second!” 

She flinches in surprise, turning back to him.

" _What, What, WHAT."_

“I was wondering if I could see you again, I was serious about my offer to show you around the city.”

If Nara were wearing her heels instead of carrying them, she would have surely tripped on the spot. He wanted to show her around the city, that wasn't just... drunken banter? Her heart skips and she doesn't even _think_ before letting the word-vomit answer for her.

“Uh yea, yes! That’d be wonderful.” 

Wonderful, did she really just say wonderful? Whatever, right now the main point was to leave, just speed this up, accept what he says, and _leave._ She can unpack anything that happens after a shower and a change of clothes. 

Leon beams at her. “Great! I’m pretty booked next week, but how does next Thursday sound? Sometime around 3:30?” 

_“Sure, yes, just say yes.”_

A strained smile works its way up her lips. “Thursday, 3:30 sounds good to me, let me know where to meet and I’ll be there.”

“Right! 

“Okay, I’ll see you then, bye Charizard” she turns away and walks out the sliding door, nodding back at where the fire-type was leering at her from behind the couch, most likely still annoyed at being reprimanded earlier. Even after hearing a ‘bye Nara’ behind her, she doesn’t look back and just speed-walks to Cab’s… cab, climbing up onto the passenger seat. 

After relaying her address and takeoff, she glances back down at the shrinking penthouse only to grip tightly at her purse in her lap. Leon was outside, waving up at her, his lavender locks swaying like a lion’s mane in the morning breeze. 

“ _Jeez… He really is... breathtaking…”_

===

“That was stupid Marnie, it was really stupid.” A middle-aged, black-haired woman spits out. She was leaning against a large desk stacked with files, surrounded by multiple photo frames of various people. She ‘s clutching a black remote while watching the news scroll on the mounted tv against the wall. Grainy videoclips of gym leader Rahian were flitting by portraying his flygon facing off with a dynamax theivul along the streets of downtown Wyndon. People were injured, and the damage along the street was pretty bad, but Marnie already knows that the evening news wasn't what pissed Allicea off. 

“Nobody saw me, I swear-” she starts, only to shrink back further into her chair in the corner when Allicea shoots her a hard stare. 

“That’s not - I can’t even begin to believe you think that helps your case here.” Allicea shakes her head and exhales, a small _tinking_ noise reverberates in the room as the silver rings on her fingers tap against the remote when she clasps her hands together.

“I have two questions for you. How did you get the dosage, and how did you get into the club. Choose your words _carefully_ now. Because of what you did, an innocent girl probably went through one horrible night last night.” 

Marnie’s bites at her lower lip and she averts her eyes from Allicea’s accusing gaze out the window to the passing overcast clouds. Anyone else, even if it was Piers, she might have been able to weedle her way out of this one. But not Allicea, Allicea always knew when Marnie lied.

“Benji,” she mumbles. “He gave me the drug, and a key card to the champion’s room.”

The woman shakes her head and deposits the remote on the desk, turning back to grab at one of the files.

“Benji, of course it was Benji” Allicea flips through a couple of papers, not bothering to look back at Marnie. “Officials from around the nation visit that club, do you know how long it took us to get someone on the inside? What you did last night could have put us in a horrible position and still could if the authorities get involved, I’ll have to talk to Benji-”

“No!” Marnie pipes up. “Please don’t be mad at him, I convinced him to help me.”

Allicea's eyes dart up at Marnie like two pins driving through her head.

“And how did you do that?"

“Let’s… just say I can be very convincing, and… he really _admires_ my brother.”

Allicea lips twist into a smirk. 

“Hmm, still he should have known better than to fall for your tricks.”

“Hey, you used to.”

“Convincing me to take you for ice cream as a child, a _younger_ child (Marnie’s face sours at that), is a pretty far cry from what you did.”

She pauses, a concerned gaze crossing her face.

“What even _was_ your plan? I’m curious to hear what made you think your scheme even had a _fraction_ of a chance of working out.”

Marnie folds her arms. She tries to keep her voice level, just like Piers does for his press meetings.

“Benji and I had a room prepared across the hall. After Leon took the drug, we would take him in there and I’d ask him everything I want to know. Once I was done, I was just going to leave the door open so someone could find him. Benji said the VIP halls have blind spots and he was going to use them to smuggle me out the back door.”

“What if he saw your face?” 

“We had masks.”

“What if the drug was too strong for him to answer anything?”

“Benji measured a dosage that would keep an adult male awake enough.”

Allicea hums thoughtfully, but Marnie’s known her long enough to know she wasn’t really impressed, far from it. Allicea was patronizing her, only seeing a kid who messed up.

“What if he was never left alone?”

“He would eventually -”

“But what if it wasn’t while he was still in the club, you were gonna follow him and his friends home?” 

“W-well no” Marnie stutters, making Allicea shake her head, her ebony hair swaying back and forth like a swing.

“See Marn, this is what I mean. You didn’t think this through at all - you have no idea how much danger you put yourself in. Can you imagine what would have happened if you were caught? How would Piers feel? This wouldn’t be some easy bailout in Spikemuth this time around.”

Marnie could feel tears stinging in her eyes. She hated this, hated feeling so belittled. It hurt, of course Allicea wouldn’t trust her with anything important, even if her branch of Team yell supported Marnie why did she ever believe that?

“I had to do something! What if he knows about Rose, what really happened with Spikemuth gym.” her lips start to tremble. “I couldn’t just pass up that chance, I’m sorry for not telling you, but I had to try.” She buries her head in her hands to stop crying, missing the way Allicea’s face melts as the older woman walks over and kneels down to her level. 

“Marnie, can you look at me?” Marnie shakes her head.

“Piers thinks I’m crazy, I don’t know what to do anymore he doesn’t listen to me.”

“Hey shhh, don’t say things like that, you’re his sister and a sister to me too.” Allicea pulls her in for a hug. “We both love you so much, that’s why we worry Marnie.

She falls silent for a moment, pondering what to say to comfort the crying girl. 

"I hate Rose just as much as you do, you know that. But last night was too far, you should have come talk to me.” 

Allicea leans back, slowly pulling Marnie’s hands away from her face.

“I’m sorry I’ve been busy, the Wyndon branch of Team Yell’s been working overtime to stay off Macro Cosmo’s radar. How about tonight we grab chocolate scones together from that little stand off the corner of Lavender and Vermillion, like we used to together? We can talk about things and actually start spending your time here how I _intended_ for it to be spent - having fun.”

Marnie sniffles and wipes at her nose.

“Does that mean I’m not allowed at the office anymore?”

Allicea chuckles, wrestling Marnie into a tight hug.

“Not without me hovering over you every step kiddo, you proved you’re a dangerous force to be reckoned with, my co-workers can’t seem to say ‘no’ to you and that’s a problem.”

Marnie giggles and hugs her back.

“I learned from the best.”

Before Allicea can retort, a man in a suit knocks on the door and cracks it open. Allicea immediately backs away and stands straight. 

“Mahm, so sorry to interrupt, there’s been a development I need your direct assistance with.”

Allicea turns stone-faced, any trace of emotion fading away.

“Marnie, stay here, I’ll be back in a second.” she turns and a small smirk cracks through the stone, making Marnie smile.

“Ok, I’ll be right here, I promise. Just… don’t call Piers about last night, please?”

“Don’t worry, I promise.” Allicea snorts, then turns away to follow her co-worker.

===

Miles away from Wyndon, hidden away from the morning sunrise under hundreds of feet of ground and concrete, an older man gazes through wide, wire-rimmed glasses at a large computer monitor. He crunches on fire-red chips, but suddenly pauses as the video feed changes to a new scene. After a moment, the bag falls from his lap and he wipes his fingers on his white coat which curls over his large gut, reaching for the mouse. The footage on the screen rewinds back five seconds. 

“Zoom 50%, mid-left quadrant.” his gruff voice commands from behind his hairy mouth and chin.

The screen turns grainy and he peers closer.

“Work on clearing up that blur, then pull up the footage from Hulburry, specifically suspect 3’s timestamp location.”

Another window opens on the screen, fast-forwarding to the scene of an enlarged drilbur swiping at a building.

“Hmm… Zoom in on that footage’s lower right corner 65%.”

After the image enlarges, the man leans back and crosses his hands behind his head, a low cackle rumbling at the base of his throat. 

“Fifteen years you little bitch, fifteen _years_ and I bet we finally gotchya.” he whispers, continuing to laugh. 

Anyone else would have missed this, but _he’s_ not anyone else. Suddenly, the large man swivels out of his chair and stomps towards a door at the back of the room, barking towards it.

“Get me a secure line to Rose on the double, we’ve hit paydirt gents!”

On the screen behind him, CCTV video is paused on two blurry images plastered across the monitor. In one, a woman is pointing towards the large drilbur, yelling out. In the other, she’s momentarily looking upward towards the camera, her body leaning against a hidden man’s shoulder under a lampost. They’re unmistakably the same chestnut-haired, mahogany-eyed girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only like 60k words to finally get to a date I'm terrible whoop whooP!


	11. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nara and Skarmory defend their honor before a nice luncheon with Leon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hullo everyone!  
> So update yay! I apologize for being away for a month - a ton of my time is going towards my last semester in college and the multiple capstone projects I have (along with a sports season that was pushed back from the fall). I'll try my best to speed up updates; the primary reason this one took so long was because I was deciding where I wanted this story to go because it's so slooooww. I have always had a framework in my mind but now I truly have a better, working, organized story that will improve with time and speed up soon so BEAR WITH ME BECAUSE PLOT BEYOND BASIC FLUFF DOES EXIST. 
> 
> Anyways thank you all so much for reading and continuing to motivate me, I hope you enjoy!!

Needless to say, things were a bit tense between Nara and Aurora. Nara was  _ furious  _ about the club episode. How could Ro have left her alone, just to go drink some more with Zeke and his pals?

It’s like Ro took any level-headed personality trait Nara retained and swiped at it with an eraser. The morning after it all, Ro’s first question wasn’t anything like “Are you okay?” or “What happened, do you need help?” - it was “How’d things go with Leon?” paired with a mischievous smirk. Now _that_ ticked Nara off to high-heavens, and after a large argument in which she enlightened Ro on the real situation with Leon’s drink, they didn’t say much to each other except basic pleasantries for a few days. 

That came to a head Wednesday morning.

“Are we just gonna act like neither of us exist? We still have to pay rent together you know.” Ro says from where she’s watching  _ Pokemon in Paradise _ on the TV from the couch. 

Nara perks up from where she was spooning at her cereal. “That’s not funny.”

“Wasn’t meant to be.”

A terse silence fills the room much like a swimming pool with a leak in the drain, until Ro grumbles and grabs at the remote to turn off the TV. Cubone and Krabby take that as an opportunity to scuttle into Nara’s room and grab at the door, shutting it with a loud  _ click _ .

“Look, I  _ apologized _ , what more do you want me to do?!”

Nara firmly clacks her spoon on the counter.

“I want you to understand what you did was _ wrong _ ! You left me drunk and alone with a man Ro, and the first thing you ask the next morning when I show up basically half-naked is ‘how’d it go?!’”

“You said he didn’t do anything to you!”   


“He didn’t, lucky enough for you he was a complete  _ gentleman _ , but I still woke up in his guest bed with a hangover! It’s a wonder he’s still even talking to me!” 

“He’s still talking to you? What’d he say-”

“That’s NOT the point here Ro!”

Ro stands from the couch and stomps to the counter, throwing her palms flat against the scratched wood.

“Then what is the point? I don’t want to keep arguing like this with you. Nessa trusts him so I did the same, and look at that, everything turned out fine!”

“I don’t care if Nessa trusts him!” Nara snaps back.

They stare at each other like two lions about to pounce until Aurora sighs and rubs her palms down her face.

“Look, Nara, I was drunk-”

“Yes we established that.”

Ro shoots her a glare that shuts her up.

“Leon had a good point that someone needed to be able to watch you, and…” She hesitates, averting her eyes. “He was really worried, like really  _ really  _ worried, I was trying to get you back inside but he wouldn’t let us go back.”

A berated look crosses her face.

“I… He didn’t tell me he thought you were drugged, if I had known that, I would have called the police on the spot. But… you’re right, I shouldn’t have put you in that position okay? I get that I really do and I’m sorry.”

Nara’s stiffened stance melts like butter as Ro glances back up at her. She looked tired.

“I don’t want to fight with you, you’re my best friend. I made a mistake and I’ll admit that if it means I can get you to trust me again.”

That’s… a good start. It’s all Nara wanted to hear at least.

“I don’t wanna argue forever either Ro, thank you for admitting what you did.”

She smiles and snakes her hand over Ro’s palm.

“Look, we both had a… uhm...” She pauses, unable to find the right phrase. “A  _ weird _ night, with an apology I’m fine with putting it behind us.” 

Aurora’s lower lip starts to quiver and she skirts around the counter to envelope Nara in a tight hug. 

“I’m so so sorry, thank you so much for forgiving me.” She leans back and her voice turns tentative. “But… What  _ is  _ the plan with champ? I mean, all joking aside do you really think it’s a good idea to see him again after last night?”

Nara sits back onto her stool and scoops up her spoon.

“I mean, you were partially right about one thing, I do think he’s a trustworthy person.” She ignores Ro’s satisfied smirk and continues, “He was really apologetic, and he asked me to see him again tomorrow.” That last part fades into a mumble, but doesn’t escape her friend’s sharp ears.

“Wait, really? That’s… Wow, I dunno how I’d face a guy like that after what happened to you, kudos my girl, kudos.” Her shoulders shrug sheepishly when Nara deadpans. 

“What time?”

“3:30.”

Ro quirks her head as if she didn’t hear that right.

“Isn’t that… Aren’t you fighting Zeke tomorrow at 3:00? Isn’t that cutting things a bit close?”

Nara waves her hand dismissively.

“Don’t worry my compadre, I’ll deal with that slimy jerk in no time, and Leon’s gonna meet me nearby afterwards. Besides, if there’s anything I actually managed to succeed at, it’s battling.” She chomps on a spoonful of cereal. “Mmph, plus Skar’s my strongest partner hands down, this guy doesn’t know what he’s getting into.”   


An indignant squeal interrupts her from below, where Cubone and Krabby seem to have snuck over to the table after their argument. Cubone started banging on Nara’s ankle with his club in one arm, the other trapped in Krabby’s claw since he was trying to pull the former away from his trainer’s defenseless foot.

“Cu - cuub!”   


Ro laughs as Nara grabs at the angry Cubone, almost pulling Krabby up with him. 

“Oh shush little guy don’t worry, someday we’ll train you right up!”

===

“You sure you’re up for this Nara? He’s a cocky-ass co-worker, but he did make it as far as Piers in the last challenge, that’s six leaders he’s beaten.”

Nara grunts in acknowledgement towards the shaded bench where Aurora was sitting, working her way through a thigh stretch. She was in a pastel sweater paired with a white scarf which Ro had insisted she begrudgingly wear - along with tight jeans and boots, but an outfit is no excuse not to be ready to move. Battles in the designated parks were of course legal, but you never knew when debris could get kicked up. Nara once didn’t move out of the way fast enough training at Motostoke’s pitch and Chaka’s salazzle accidentally kicked up a flaming rock at her forehead.

Needless to say, It took three weeks for Nara to convince Kabu she didn’t, in fact, need a bike helmet to battle safely, hence why she stretched instead - it’s become a satisfying pre-battle habit.

“ I’ve been trained by a professional Ro, I may not be the most confident, but I trust Skarmory-”

Her contented state was quickly interrupted by an annoying shout from behind. “OOOOIII, Nara, Ro, that you?!”

Nara straightens and turns to see Zeke jogging across the park from the street, with Gemini and Derek close in tow. 

“-We’ll just have to do our best and hope it works out.” Nara mutters in a quiet wisp of breath. Ro gets up from the bench and skips over to meet them while Nara grabs at her boot for one last quad stretch. She wants to spit as Zeke comes to a halt and looks her up and down with a half-grin. 

“Hey hey, save the stretching for after dinner Nar.” Zeke grins. Before she can retort, Derek slaps at his back and looks to the female trainer apologetically.

“Sorry that he’s a dick Nara.” Derek reaches over and pulls a smiling Aurora under his arm. “I hope it’s alright we came, Gemini’s a registered ref and I wanted to watch Zeke get his ass kicked for once.”

“It’s a Skarmory Derek, I don’t think it’s gonna be much of - Oomph!” Zeke muffles from behind Gemini’s hand, which was now covering his mouth. If Gemini hadn’t intervened, Nara’s pretty sure her fist would have collided with his head, so instead she folds her arms with a sour look curdling her face. 

“Stop before the pretty lady murders you Zeke, just get to your side and get ready.”

Zeke shakes out of the taller woman’s grasp and swats at her hand. Before turning away to head to the other end of the pitch, he shoots one last wink at Nara. 

“Hope you’re ready sweetheart. You’re looking nice for our date tonight, ”   


Nara’s nails dig into her skin as her eyes thin to slits.

“Oh trust me, I was born ready.” 

The group heads around a stretch of fence barricading one of the open public battle pitches, covered in dirt and surrounded with the faint lines marking the edges. Nara swivels her head around at the other battles taking place. On the other side of their area, she can see two kids fighting with a skwovet and a pidove. Further along the row, an instructor was leading a group through basic battling rules. She didn’t know whether it made her happy that the park was decently busy, she’s never fought in front of a crowd before.

After turning through the opening in the fence, Gemini, Nara, and Zeke head for the center of the pitch while Derek and Aurora take a seat at the edge of a long metal bench. Gemini stops Nara and Zeke in the middle, putting her hands on her hips. 

“Alright you two, I want a fair fight here. League rules apply, one pokemon only.”

Nara and Zeke don’t even spare their referee a glance, they’re staring each other down. Zeke reaches out a hand and Nara reciprocates, after which they both turn to head to the edges of the field.

“ _ Alright Nara, remember everything Kabu’s taught you.”  _

As she reaches her end, she swivels with the wind to face her opponent in a confident stance. 

“ _ Let’s do this.” _

Gemini walks back towards the edge, splitting the field in equal halves on both sides. 

“Okay you two, choose your pokemon!”

Nara unclips Skarmory’s pokeball and throws it into the air, where it spins for a moment before the bird pokemon materializes in a flash of light. Corviknight appears in a similar manner across the way, a low crowing noise coming from its beak. Gemini points to Zeke.

“Ready?”

He nods with a mischievous glint in his eye. Gemini turns to Nara.

“Ready?” 

“Yea” She calls back, followed with an intimidating cawing-noise from Skarmory. The Corviknight leers at him warily.

“Alright trainers, battle start!”

Zeke doesn’t even blink. 

“Corviknight, start off with Swagger!”

Corviknight stands tall and puffs out its chest. It leans forward and releases a low call while shaking its tail back and forth, causing Skarmory to stagger in a fit of confused rage. 

Nara curls her fist in agitation at the move choice.

“ _ Of course he’d start with a move like that.”  _ She thinks.

“Skarmory, we can counter that, use Iron Defense!” 

Skarmory tilts his head to the sky and lets out a shriek as its body starts to gleam blindingly in the sunlight. Unperturbed, Zeke simply brushes at a stray hair while Corviknight stands its ground.

“Lets stop that strategy in its tracks, Corviknight, use Taunt!” 

With powerful beats of it’s pitch-black wings, Corviknight jumps to the sky and immediately begins to circle Skarmory, as if to egg him on. A dark shadow falls over Skarmory’s eyes and he growls angrily, still under the effects of confusion. Knowing the risk, Nara orders a move anyway.

“Skarmory, hit him with a Drill Peck!” She yells. After Skarmory’s extended beak begins to shine, he leaps towards the general direction of the Corviknight. For a split second, Nara believes he’s gonna hit.

“Corviknight, dodge!” Zeke commands. 

The black bird pitches upward and Skarmory harmlessly passes by underbelly. He can’t judge the distance through the confusion, and crashes back onto the ground. 

“Alright Corviknight, use Assurance!” 

Corviknight banked hard into a steep angle so quickly that Nara couldn’t react in time. As a punishment, Skarmory was slammed hard and sent flipping into the air. The well-trained silver bird manages to right itself by twisting mid-air, and stumbles upon a quick landing, skidding back on its long hind claws. 

“ _ Damage already taken on the same turn doubles Assurance’s effectiveness, we need to watch out for that.”  _

“How’s that confusion Skar, you doing good?” Nara questions from behind.

Skarmory lets loose an angry  _ Cawwww  _ and nods. 

“Great, lets try an Air Slash, just like against Salazzle ok?” 

In a  _ swoosh  _ of dust, Skarmory takes off again and circles with the Corviknight, easily matching its speed. The silver pokemon’s wings start to shine with a bright, snowy glow.

“Corviknight, dodge that Air... Slash?!” Zeke’s command is laced with indecision as Skarmory starts to pitch into a barrel roll, spinning like a tornado toward the opponent and leaving a cyclone full of slashing blades in his wake. Nara smirks - the pair had worked extremely hard to evolve a ranged-attack like Air Slash, it took years of training to learn how to direct the move into something much more precise and deadly.

To her excitement, Skarmory zooms by, and Corviknight is caught up right into the middle of the windy vortex, crying out in pain. She figures that must at least do some-

“Oi Nara!” Zeke calls out, breaking Nara’s ecstatic response to her pokemon’s successful move. He didn’t seem caught off-guard at all - to her increasing fury his face appeared more bored than anything.

“I honestly expected more, like really” He mocks. “Even with an attack boost, no Air Slash is gonna do much against a steel-flying type rookie!” 

Nara bites her tongue to hold back the indignation on her face. Zeke was right, they both already knew this was going to be a game of chip-away, he was just trying to distract her. In the meantime, Corviknight had no trouble righting itself as the cyclone passed, regardless of the precision of the unique move, it didn’t even flinch.

“Welp, it can’t be helped - Corviknight, let’s show them a real flying type move!” Zeke’s hand falls forward like an axe giving judgement, his finger pointed towards where Skarmory was circling back around towards the pitch. “Use Brave Bird!”

Corviknight shrieks confidently and a golden glow begins to envelope him, making Nara hesitate.

“ _ This is a war of attrition. Brave Bird’s better than any flying type move Skarmory knows. We could chip at each other all day but with that taunt active I can’t use our strategy and Corviknight will win. We have to find a way to break it” _

“Skarmory, stay out of his way a little longer!” 

Skarmory immediately shoots up into the sky away from the glowing Corviknight. A wide glistening aura spreads around the black bird as it speeds off towards Skarmory, trailing wisps of flames in its wake. Both birds soared up into the air, higher than even the rooftops of the surrounding skyscrapers. 

_ “Cmon Nara think, how can we stop that Taunt?”  _

White trails spread off the tips of Skarmory’s wings as he increased speed, but Corviknight was still catching up fast. 

At the last moment, with no command yet from its trainer, the silver bird stalls and rolls back, reversing direction around the Corviknight. Surprised by the sudden movement, Corviknight flies by in a rushing mass of black feathers.

_ “Yes! Just hold on a bit more! Think. Think! How can we break Corviknight’s focus?!” _

“Cmon Nara, what’s your plan here?” Zeke pretends to yawn. “Don’t we wanna finish this up? I don’t want to be stuck here all day watching an airshow when we know the outcome already.”

The trainer ignores his taunts and keeps her eyes peeled on Skarmory’s form, specifically his head.

Skarmory was like a speeding bullet towards the ground. Corviknight was the same, gaining fast again in an arrow of menacing light.

After a final millisecond blink, a plan finally pops into Nara’s head. It was crazy, but it just might work. 

Her shout shocks even Zeke out of his ranting across the way, and her fist trails defiantly into the air.

“Skarmory now, use Metal Sound!” 

In a move unexpected by the onlookers, Skarmory’s body spins around and he spreads his wings, slowing his descent straight towards the Corviknight’s path. A great shriek of ear-shattering proportions hits the black bird dead in the face before Corviknight collides with the silver pokemon, launching it straight into the ground with greater force than Nara had expected. She holds her arm up to shield her face from the stinging rocks and sand flung into the air as a mushroom cloud surrounds the group.

“Skarmory!” She yells as her confidence wavers slightly. Corviknight flies back out of the dust with a small _puffing_ sound of air. She begins to hear a mocking cackle from across the pitch, blended with confused murmurs from the small crowd that had gathered from beyond the fence. Some were clearer than others.

“Why Metal Sound?” one woman asked from behind the chain-linked fence.

“Doesn’t that just lower a pokemon’s Special Defense?” another younger man questioned.   


Nara can’t see it from beyond the cloud, but Zeke is almost bent over in laughter. 

“You - you used Metal Sound? Of all things to use at that moment?! Gosh I’m gonna have a lot to teach you tonight at our date!” 

That seemed to be the last straw for Aurora, who suddenly stands from her spot on the bench with fists clenched.

“Zeke, enough! You’re being a horrible sport and a huge di-”

Her sentence is cut off when Derek suddenly wraps a hand around her mouth. Aurora looks up at him with rage in her eyes until she can see him motioning with his head to a few younger kids that had gathered beyond the fence as well. 

Zeke though seems unaffected by her comment as Corviknight lands next to him.

“If she couldn’t handle the battle she shouldn’t have challenged me. It doesn’t matter now though cause the match is over, right Gemini?”

Gemini doesn’t respond. From where she’s lazily leaning against the fence with her arms crossed, she’s more interested in Nara, who’s staring intently into the dark cloud now settling over the field. 

“Well Nara, what do you think?” Gemini calls out.

Nara doesn’t answer, not for a moment. She’s still watching, waiting, until suddenly a smug smile curves up her lips. 

“No, We’re not done!” She yells back, making Zeke flinch. A new wave of chatter sounds through the surrounding crowd with renewed interest. 

“We’re in this. Skarmory, use Iron Defense!” 

A slender glowing form dispels the last of the thick, opaque dust to reveal Skarmory still standing in the middle of a small crater. Light scratches line its body, but the pokemon holds strong, the dark tint of the Taunt gone from its eyes.

Zeke gawks, his cockiness finally shaken.

“What, how did you break - nevermind, you can boost your defense all you want but we have special moves too you know! Corviknight use Flash Cannon!”

Corviknight rears back, ready to let loose a beam of molten metal, but Nara’s ready to respond this time.

“Skarmory, fly up to dodge, then use Body Press!”

Corviknight jerks forward and launches the beam towards where Skarmory was just a mere second before. The silver bird twirls around the beam like a maneuvering fighter jet, speeding towards where Corviknight was grounded.

“No! Corviknight dodge-”

It was too late. Skarmory slams straight into Corviknights chest, firing it into the ground with such force that a line of dirt dug up in their wake. The birds go on like that for almost twenty yards before Skarmory veers up and away, launching Corviknight straight at its trainer. Zeke ducks just in time before the black bird crashes right into the fence behind them, remaining unconscious after settling on the ground.

===

“Ahaaaahhh I knew you could do it Nara you and Skarmory were so great!” Ro squeals as she tugs her friend into a tight hug. Nara’s grinning ear to ear as she reciprocates, the two of them spinning in a circle until a muted cough interrupts.

“Congrats on the win Nara, somebody here owes you something.” Gemini says from behind. 

Nara unlatches herself from Aurora’s grasp and turns to where Zeke was digging the tip of his shoe into the ground, refusing to look her in the eye through his black mop of hair.

“That… was a good match. We weren’t ready for a finishing move like that.” He sighs after catching a stern glare from Derek. “I’m sorry for being a bit cocky -  _ oof _ !” Zeke’s cut off by a hard slap on the back from Gemini and he rubs at his neck.

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry for being  _ really  _ cocky. It wasn’t cool.” Nara’s eyes pop when he extends a hand out to her. “And I’m sorry for all the comments about your skarmory, I respect a strong trainer when I see one and you’ve trained your pokemon well he listens to you perfectly.”

“Thanks Zeke.” Nara says while accepting the handshake. Her face contorts into a stern look. “But you should respect people for more than their battling ability, I didn’t appreciate all of the jokes you made.” 

He steps back sheepishly, as if he were shrinking into his windbreaker.

“Ah, right, I’ll keep that in mind. Here, take this for Skarmory.” Zeke reaches into his pocket and pulls out a red spray potion, handing it over to Nara. She smiles and calls for Skarmory from across the pitch. He was remaining as patient as possible with a few kids who were treating him like a jungle gym, but at his trainer’s call he carefully shook them off and flew over with a thankful glint in his eyes. 

“Here bud, let's get you healed up.”

As she rubbed the spray onto his neck, Aurora jabbed at her side.

“Hey, aren’t you forgetting something?”

Forgetting something? The battle seemed pretty quick so she figured she had plenty of time… Until Rotom decided to wiggle its way out of her pocket and float up to her face.

3:32. The screen says 3:32.

“Oh no, oh no!” She exclaims, running a hand through her hair. In a panicked rush she returns Skarmory and pockets his poke ball. Her head whips back and forth around the park. She’d made sure to look at the map towards her and Leon’s meetup spot _three_ times this morning and _still_ managed to lose her bearings.

Rather than doing the sensible thing and asking Rotom to just pull up the map, Nara anxiously spins around and grabs onto both of Ro’s shoulders. 

“Which direction is Gardenia Avenue?!” 

Ro twirls her friend like a top and points down an extended path lined with trees that led to the south corner of the large park. 

“There, that way, go!”

She doesn’t need to be told twice. Nara takes off like an instructed boltund, waving back behind her as she runs.

“Sorry to just take off, thanks for reffing Gemini, I’ll catch up with you guys later!”

She can hear them calling after her, but she’s too anxious to really care about whatever they said.

_ “I’m late, oh boy I’m late, at least the bistro is somewhere along the street corner next to the park.” _

Her boots are squelching on a patch of muddy ground as she slows to a jog, hoping that none of the dirt kicks up on her pants.

Nara’s about to curve with the path when a man suddenly almost steps out in front of her. She easily veers around him, but perks up after he calls her name.

“N-Nara, hey stop it’s me!”

She almost skids to a halt like a baby deer on ice and stumbles to right herself before turning with a blush towards where a handsome man with a purple ponytail pulls off his sunglasses. 

She sucks in a deep breath while smoothing down her scarf.

“Leon! W-what are you doing over here?” She twists in a flustered manner from him down the path towards the bistro, then back towards him. “I-I thought we were gonna meet at the lunch place?”

Leon’s goofy grin evolves into a mirthy laugh as he approaches, replacing his sunglasses onto the bridge of his nose.

“We were, I was about to walk in before I heard a battle in the park.” He tilts his head at her. “Who would have thought it was you! I saw Skarmory take that Corviknight’s Brave Bird like a pro, and then that finishing Body Press! Wow!” he jabs at her shoulder with his elbow, oblivious to the girl’s rising discomfort. “I knew it all along that you were a good trainer!”

Even at his overpowering praise, Nara can’t fight the embarrassment weeding into every orifice of her bones. 

He watched her battle, at least most of it, that much was clear. She can’t really place her tongue on why that made her so… uncomfortable, maybe the feeling’s akin to something like a karate blackbelt praising a yellow belt for practicing a proper kick. 

What if she acted weird or did like… something wrong? He wouldn’t judge her for that would he? 

Her eyes flick up to his, taking in the deep golden pools darkened by the sunglasses. Honestly, after getting to know him better, she figures the answer has to be no.

Nevertheless, Leon seems to catch on to her raising anxiety and his tower of praise starts to crack and crumble.

“Uhm, sorry, am I making you uncomfortable?”

There it is again, the sincerity that makes her heart physically hurt. She quickly shakes her head.

“No no, sorry I’m just not used to people watching me battle, most of my experience is just with Kabu and Motostoke’s trainers.”

Leon just blinks at her as if in thought, and resigns to putting his hands on his hips.

“Don’t worry, I understand.” he leans in closer and makes a show of looking around as if someone were watching. “Hey ,wanna know a secret?”

She awkwardly laughs, nodding to go along with his antics. He beams at that and lowers his voice to a whisper.

“I was so nervous the first couple years after I became champion that before matches I would pose in front of a mirror alone for a full minute just to relax.”

Nara playful gasps, putting a hand up to her lips.

“What?! No, you? Mr. all-confidence-no-fear hero of Galar was scared of a crowd?”

Leon’s shoulders shake as he laughs, and he starts walking around her.

“Yea yea, I know, there’s no way right?” He motions with his head towards the street. “Now c’mon, let's go grab a bite to eat before you rat me out to the public, I’m starving!” 

===

“...And that’s how Aurora’s Krabby almost clipped our water bill, he’d flooded the sink in the kitchen  _ and  _ the bathroom all because we both forgot to give him a bath the night before!”

Leon almost chokes on his chicken wrap cackling at the story and he moves to hide his face with his free hand.

After walking through the rest of the park they ended up situated at a table above the street inside an indoor patio, a place Leon swears on his life has the best lunch wraps in the city. Thankfully for them, his loud personality doesn’t attract any unwanted attention, the only other people around were a boisterous group of college-aged kids and a lone man smoking in the other corner next to a one-eyed chatot.

Leon gulps, swallowing the rest of his bite of chicken so he doesn’t choke on it.

“Sounds like you and Aurora are close, I can see the family resemblance between her and Nessa.”

Nara huffs heartily, gazing out the window at the busy street where a young boy’s lillipup was barking at an ignorant pink-furred furfrou. 

“Yea, I’ve known her a long time, frankly she’s the only one I’d trust living all alone in the big city with.” 

She doesn’t catch Leon giving her a weird look before he leans forward onto his elbows. 

“Do you know many people?”

Her brow quirks at that and she meets his gaze.

“Like, in general, or here in Wyndon?”

“Either or I guess.” Leon answers with a shrug.

Nara hums to give herself a chance to come up with a sufficient answer.

“I mean, I’m not particularly close with anyone else here besides Aurora’s co-workers.” She leans back in the chair, pondering. “I guess the next closest people I’d almost consider family, that’d be Gordie and Leader Melony down in Circhester -”

“Wait, really?” Leon smirks and shakes his head. “Wow, if I hadn’t bumped into you in the wild area it sounds like Kabu would have introduced you to the whole gym league before he got to me!” 

“Don’t take it personally, that’s just a coincidence.” Nara begins to stir at the ice in her drink. “It’s not really a fair comparison, I only know Nessa through Aurora, and Gordie and Melony are close family friends, they have been my whole life.”

“Soooo like, Milo’s not in fact related to you through some sort of second cousin relationship?”

He grins at how hard she laughs at that.

“Hah! Nope, well except Opal is my aunt on my dad’s side…” She trails off, snickering when he starts gawking, it only takes a few seconds before he realizes she’s just messing with him.

“And she’s got jokes in her too! Didn’t know you had it in ya Nara, I’m proud of ya!” 

Nara holds up her salad wrap in a  _ cheers  _ gesture before taking a large bite, forcing a moment of silence while she chews. Her throat is tight when she swallows as a less than pleasant thought crosses her mind.

“Leon are-”

“Nara, can I - “

They both stop and look at each other, but instead of giving flustered murmurs they both just laugh it off. In the meantime, Leon beats her to the punch.

“You first, what's up?”

“Oh, well umm…” She cowers a bit under his expectant puppy-dog gaze. “A-aren’t you going to get in trouble, you know…” She gestures around them and leans closer with a quieter voice. “You mentioned last time I saw you that you were sort of under like… job-arrest?” 

Leon’s form viscerally hardens, making her instantly regret asking. His tone isn’t mean or harsh though, it's as if he’d expected her to eventually ask.

“Well, I’m supposed to be, sort-of. I was visiting a children’s hospital nearby downtown and had some time before my next meeting so…”

He pauses, suddenly becoming very interested in whatever was happening out on the street.

“I wanted to see you again.” 

Nara visibly blushes as he starts to stutter.

“Ah and I-I owe you anyway! For the whole club night escapade. Least I can do is take you out for a meal.”

“Oh, that… That’s really sweet of you Leon.” She smiles. Outwardly, she’s beaming, but inside Nara can feel herself implode a bit as her hands fidget in her lap. A small portion of her brain really allowed herself to believe that this might have been more than him just paying back for what happened. 

Honestly who knows at this point.

“So what did you want to ask me?” She questions before taking a gulp of her tea, making Leon perk up.

“Right! Well…” He coughs before scratching his cheek.

“You see, in my head it seemed normal to ask, but now that I’m thinking about it I’m not so sure.”

“I’m sure it can’t be bad, I promise I won’t judge.”

“Hmm” he grumbles for another moment before solidifying his curiosity. “When we came back from the club I saw on your face, you have a scar.”

Almost instinctively, Nara’s fingertips brush at her chin and the makeup covering the marred-pink skin.

“I was just wondering how you got it, but it’s completely okay if you don’t want to talk about it.”

Nara shakes her head. 

“No it’s fine -” an unsure look creeps up his face anyways, making a hearty chuckle bubble up Nara’s throat. “Really it is. I’ve had it almost my whole life. Kabu told me it was from a nasty burn from the plane crash I was in.”

A forlorn feeling creeps its way into her gut. She’d of course grown curious about the crash once she was old enough to truly understand. Hours of her childhood were spent researching news on what happened, who survived, how she was taken to the hospital. It’s almost… spooky how little information there was, although Kabu says it was too early for the era of small-town news being saved on the internet. There was one single newspaper clipping of a photo of the fire that Kabu kept in his wallet, and that'd have to suffice. 

Besides, she agrees with her uncle that it’s best left in the past, nothing’s going to bring her mom back and she made her peace with that a long time ago.

“That’s… really insane.” Leon breathes, tilting his head in astonishment. 

“Yea, I was lucky. Kabu used to help me cover it as a kid so I wouldn’t get bullied, and that habit just kind of stuck.”

“I can’t believe someone would bully you for that, that’s horrible!”

Nara waves her hand nonchalantly.

“Oh no, don’t worry, it only happened once and I taught that kid a lesson.” A wolfish grin spreads up her face.” Let’s just say that I took kick-boxing with Kabu when I was younger.” 

Leon leans back in his chair and folds his arms with a grin.

“Jeez, remind me not to get on your bad side.”

===

Skipping can’t even begin to describe the giddiness in Nara’s step as she heads back to her apartment. She and Leon had sat and talked for another half hour or so - and could have honestly done so longer - but a buzz on his rotom signaled all too soon that he had to head back to the main Macro Cosmos building.

“ _ Oh well, at least I got to see him that ended up way more fun than I expected.” _

That was definitely the most at-ease she had ever felt talking with Leon before (granted almost every time she’s spoken with the man evolved from an extremely strange situation).Regardless, Nara was gaining a sense that familiarity was growing between them, and as long as he was fine with that then she was too. 

Before she almost accidently trips into oncoming traffic, her Rotom buzzes in her pocket. She pulls it out to see her notifications.

There was a text - from  _ Leon  _ already! Her smile split ear to ear as she opened the message.

“ _ That was really fun today, I hope we can do something like this again soon!” _

She snorts in disbelief, shaking her head. The champion,  _ the  _ champion, now resembled a texting buddy on her phone. What a world.

After Nara sends back a similar sounding answer to his message, she spies two more email notifications. 

“ _ Hmph, more spam mail,” _ she thinks, swiping up to see what they-

Oh.

_ Oh _ !

The trainer inhales like a shocked dog before clapping a hand over her mouth. She maneuvers out of the way of the strangers walking around her to lean back against a wall. 

There were two emails. The first was a tagline from _UW Art Academy_. The second, which she feels more inclined to ignore due to lack of generally caring at the moment, was apparently sent from Macro Cosmos Marketing & Statistics. Probably just another survey, but the art academy?!

_ “Oh gosh, this could be it! My results in the contest! Should I open it now or wait to get home?!” _

She nibbles at her lip as her thumb hovers over the message. Still unable to decide, she glances back and forth before maneuvering back into the flow of people heading down the sidewalk, trying desperately to contain a squeal.

“ _ I’ll open it at home. Gaaahhh, Arceus this is so exciting, this email could change everything!” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pshhhhh nooo, I did not make two Pokemon Showdown! accounts just to pit a Skarmory and a Corviknight with these movepools together just to see if the outcome in the story was possible... Only a crazy person would do that right?


End file.
